The Love We Think We Deserve
by BrookeDavisFanfiction
Summary: Your either on Team Brooke, Team Peyton or Team Lindsay. They all try to fight for Lucas' heart.
1. She gives me beauty

Fade In: River court.

The darkness clouded in, taking the shadows with it. It seemed like the city came alive at night. All the demons come out, showing their true colors. Some ruining the world and some protecting it. Me? I was just one of those people that watch the destruction happen. I let my life pass me, never listen to the people that tell me to wake up. I guess I was going to wake up from my dream. I looked up at the sky, thinking about what my world could have been like. I took in a deep breath, knowing that I should change; I do nothing. I sit there, wishing something would change but never want to change it myself. I study the sky, looking up at the stars. Remembering what my mother used to tell me. She used to tell that for everyone who dies, there was star in the sky. Suddenly, the bolt of light ran across the sky. It was absolutely beautiful, it took my breath away. It was comet. That moment, I knew that my life was worth living and my life would have a meaning.

"Oh shoot, did I miss it?" Her high pitched voice yelled with frustration. I away from the sky, I had this hope that something would change for me. There will be a person coming back in my life, that's going to be my chance. Brooke held her red blanket close to her body, she had a basket in her right hand, wine in the other. It seemed like she was going to fall over but she rushed over to my side. She placed the items on the bench. I smiled as she struggled. I remember telling her that I just wanted to talk to her, she was really the only person that I can talk to. She would judge me, tell me when I was doing something stupid. She would listen, tell me her opinion or even a fact. She was just easy to talk to. Brooke Davis seemed to be my life saver. At my lowest points, she always seemed to bring me back to life. That was beauty. Brooke looked up at the sky with disappointment. She had been talking about seeing the comet for weeks, this was going to be her first time seeing one.

"Great, now it's not coming back for another thousand years." She said, she looked at me and frowned. I smiled, she was so frustrated and still she looked beautiful. I noticed that she had a small cover in her hand and a brown basket full of food. I helped her place the red cover on the ground and the basket in the middle of us. She opened the basket and I saw the grapes, cheese and crackers, sausage and other foods that I could barely see. I pulled out my phone from my back pocket, knowing that she would want to see the comet. Luckily, I recorded the whole thing. I gave her my phone and watched as her eyes lighted up. A smile formed across her face, the life was back in her eyes. Suddenly she gave me this look, this beautiful look. Her eyebrows narrowed into sorrow, her face looked happy but was thankful

"Oh, Luke…It's beautiful." She looked back down at the phone. I shrugged my shoulders; I knew that she was going to be late. She had this huge company to take care of.

"I knew you were going to be late." I told her, she looked up at me. She gave me back my phone and started to explain herself. She didn't need to. I understood.

"I have a huge company, I made from scratch. I was crowded with people asking about what's next." Brooke rubbed her forehead, she seemed so tired. I thought it was a good idea to bring her out here. I wanted her to know that she wasn't alone. She was a huge fashion designer and I was a best-selling author and coach for the ravens. We were busy people; this was the only moment that we could actually talk to each other. Since everyone graduated, people started to spread apart. Haley and I are still friends. Brooke stayed a while, since then we become best friends. I was getting a chance to see the side of Brooke that I didn't see before. I watched her grow into a better person and that was beauty.

"So, what is next for Brooke Davis?" I asked, tossing a green grape into my mouth. Loving the burst of juices rush as I bite.

"I don't know. The company is doing so well. I guess I have to make a fall line before fall approaches." Brooke was so confused on what to do. I stared at her for a moment, she never told me the story of how she started the company.

"When did you start the company?" I asked her, Brooke laughed. It was going to be an amazing, crazy story; I could tell by the look on her face.

"It was when you left with Peyton to see her mom or something and I felt like I was losing you. I felt like I jeopardized our relationship when I-"

"When you slept with Chris Keller." I chuckled at the thought. Chris was the worst person you could possibly be around.

"Hey, you kissed Peyton…twice." Brooke widened her eyes. I cheated on her twice and I felt worse after that. Soon, Peyton and I continued our relationship in senior year. I thought she was the one for me but she left me for someone else. "Anyway, Haley told me to focus on fashion instead of boys; which gave me the idea of the name 'clothes over bros'." Brooke bit her lips, pulling her hair behind her ears. "I used Peyton's love triangle artwork as inspiration." Brooke rolled her eyes, remembering how Peyton broke my heart. "Mouth helped me launch the website for my clothes. Needless to say, there were more people ordering then I thought it would be….so it was this huge mess." Brooke laughed at the memory. I chuckled from her happiness and stared at her. Looking at every inch of her face that I already memorized. "After that Haley and I talked more because I missed you so much and I realized that you were the one for me." Brooke blushed because of the way that I looked at her. I broke her heart so many times, that it crushed me. The thought of doing that to someone that I hold close to my heart, rips me to shreds.

"I'm sorry." I tell her, Brooke smiled nervously. She nodded.

"I know." She told me, I didn't know how else to say. This time it was different, I couldn't tell her how I felt. It would ruin things again, I was scared to make her love me again and me love her. I pushed the thought out of my head, trying to think about something else.


	2. As beauty fades

The smell of rubber and body order roamed this gym. The smell was hard work and dedication. There was no other smell. There was no smell of disappointment, envy, hatred or sadness. I thought about my time here, my time playing basketball for coach. I could see it in the blink of an eye, I looked around and saw the crowd roaring, the cheerleaders cheering and the basketball players playing. But when I blinked, I was back at the empty gym. That moment happened so fast, clear as day. The thought of basketball, made me think of Peyton. Basketball brought me to her, made me fall in love with her. I don't hate Peyton for leaving, I'm actually happy that she was in my life. She showed me things that no one else can show me, she was my other half but now my half is gone. There was no beauty, only destruction. I thought back to the championship game, of how I chose Peyton over Brooke. Sometimes I thought that was the worst mistake of my life. I wondered what would have happened if I chose Brooke. Would she say she loved me too? Would she never leave me? I need something forever.

"What's up Lucas?" Skills said, tossing the ball in his hand. I turned around as he walked in. He had this smile on his face like he was just had sex with a hot girl. Nathan came in from behind him, having the same smile on his face. I didn't know exactly know what they were smiling about but I guess I will find out sooner or later. Skills and Nathan stood side by side, still having the smile on their face. I stared at them, waiting for them to tell something that I don't care about. "What's going on?" Skills asked me. I squinted my eyes.

"What's going on with you two?" I laughed; Skills and Nathan looked at each other in confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nathan shrugged his shoulders.

"You and you," I pointed at the both of them. "Why are you guys giving me that look?" I asked them. Nathan huffed, the smile faded away.

"Alright, you didn't tell us your ex's are back in town." Nathan raised his eyebrow. Skills stared at me for a moment, my heart started to race.

"Ex's?" I raised my eyebrow. That was plural, as in more than one. They both nodded, they were as scared as me. Skills stared to get nervous and so did I. "I don't understand." I said to the both of them.

"Peyton flew in last night and Lindsay came in this morning." Skills informed me; I turned around for a second. The first thing that came to my head was Brooke. She said she wanted nothing to do with Peyton and she never liked Lindsay. It was going to be a complete mess. I know the first place that Peyton is going to go, to Brooke. It was like the return of the ex's.

"What are they doing here?" I turned around.

"Peyton came to our house this morning; she told us that she didn't like California. She just…came back home." Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know why Lindsay's back."

"Me either." Skills said before I asked.

"I have to go warn Brooke." I tried to walk off but Skills grabbed my hand. I turned back around to hear what he had to say.

"Watch your back." Skills said to me, knowing how crazy Peyton can get. I walked out of the school very carefully, watching every corner with my eye. I didn't want them to confront me, not yet. I didn't have the energy to talk to all of them. It only took me a few minutes to show up at Brooke's shop. She had these big glass windows to where she can look outside and we can look inside. I watched as Millicent and Brooke talked to costumers and looks busy. Brooke looked up and saw me out in my car. She waved at me with a beautiful smile. I waved back. I looked to right, I could see Lindsay walking up. I looked to the left and I could see Peyton walking with shopping bags in her hand. I quickly jumped out of my car and ran into Brooke's shop. Brooke was a little shocked how I was running towards her with my head down. I grabbed Brooke and we both hid behind the check out counter. Millicent was just standing over top of us, confused just like Brooke.

"What- What are you doing?" Brooke asked. I placed my index finger over my lips and whispered _Shhh!_ "Okay, Lucas. You are acting really weird." Brooke told me. I told her to shh again and she did. Millicent looked up, seeing Peyton and Lindsay make eye contact.

"Oh my god." Millicent swallowed.

"What?" Brooke poked her head out, looking at Peyton and Lindsay talking to each other. Her eyes became wide, her mouth was open and she gasped. Brooke quickly hid back against the checkout corner. She was breathing heavily. "What are they doing here?" Brooke whispered.

"I don't know. Skills and Nathan told me. I just found out a few minutes ago." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Brooke repeated, closing her eyes.

"It's not as bad as you think." I shrugged with a nervous smile.

"Oh really Lucas. Two of your ex's outside of my door…want to talk to me." Brooke said calmly but she seemed a little angry.

"I don't see how that's a bad thing." I lied.

"They both hate me!" Brooke raised her voice a little.

"Oh my god, they're coming in. What do you want me to say?" Millicent panicked. I looked up, seeing them come in. I dunked back down.

"Just tell them where not here." Brooke said to her. Millicent looked down in confusion, that wasn't the best idea. They would come back.

"What?" Millicent said to her.

"Tell them where not here." Brooke growled, we heard the ring of the bell and we just froze. Brooke and I held our breath. I heard the clicking of Peyton's boots and the hells of Lindsay shoes. They stopped, took in a deep breath.

"Do you know where Brooke is?" Peyton asked her, Millicent swallowed.

"You just missed her, she left a while ago." Millicent smiled nervously. I didn't think they were both buying it, they were pretty smart girls. "Anything else?" Millicent asked, trying to keep the conversation short.

"Well, tell that bitch we're looking for her." Peyton asked, giving Lindsay a look. Brooke raised her eyebrow, I thought she was going to stand up but she didn't.

"Do you know where Lucas is?" Lindsay asked her, that's when I really started to listen.

"He's pretty busy too…you know? Being a best-selling author and coach for the ravens…it can be a pretty busy life." Millicent ran on. "You know, Brooke's pretty busy as well. You might not be seeing them for a while." Millicent swallowed again, she was nervous and I could tell by her shaky voice.

"Brooke and Lucas are out…together?" Peyton asked Millicent. Millicent didn't know what to say.

"I don't know." Millicent quickly said.

"I think your lying." Lindsay told her.

"Well, I'm not. Now, if you don't want to purchase any of these clothes…please leave." Millicent asked nicely but was firm. Lindsay and Peyton stepped back for a second.

"Where does Lucas live, I want to see him. Since I can't find him anywhere else." Lindsay said to her. I tapped Millicent on legs, telling her that it was okay to tell them. I was going to have to face them, listening to what they were saying. Brooke tapped me on my shoulder, she was shaking her head no. Millicent huffed.

"At his old place…just down the street." Millicent said quickly.

"And where does Brooke live? I want to see her, I have some questions to ask." Peyton asked her.

"Well, if you have questions for Brooke. I'll be happy to give her a message." Millicent was started to get paper and a pen but Peyton stopped her.

"No, I like to talk face to face." Peyton nodded. I looked over at Brooke; she had this sad look on her face. She didn't like what was going on.

"She lives with Lucas. They both live together." Millicent confessed. Peyton and Lindsay laughed but they were a little shocked.

"Thank you." Lindsay said angrily. We sat there for a moment until Millicent said that they left. I helped Brooke off of the floor, she dusted herself off. She looked over at Millicent and told her to take a break, she needed it.

"What are they doing here?" Brooke asked again.

"Peyton just wanted to come home and I don't know why Lindsay is here." I told her the truth.

"Did you know they were coming back?" Brooke asked me, she sounded a little hurt.

"No, I didn't know they were coming back. As soon as I heard they were in town…I came here." I tried to explain. I didn't know what Brooke was thinking in her head. She seemed so distant. Brooke mumbled something under her breath. "What?" I asked her, she looked up at me.

"They're here for you." Brooke answered. She walked away and went into her back office where she practiced her work. I watched as she left, her beauty was fading. Soon, everything will fade.


	3. Bedroom

Chapter Two: Bedroom.

I opened my eyes, this time; I didn't wake up with a smile. I woke up with decision that I had to make. I would have to talk to Peyton and Lindsay, and then I have to talk to Brooke. Knowing they would bring up old emotions, hopefully the feelings won't stay there. There was a slight knock at my door, I quickly walked to door before Brooke woke up. Brooke usually slept until ten in the morning or later. As I looked at the clock, it was nine-thirty. I quickly opened the door without checking who was at the door. Peyton was standing there with her purse in her hand. She had changed. She was wearing different make up, she had a different way to look. Her hair wasn't blonde anymore, it was this dark blonde color with brown in it. Her hair was longer. I was speechless and so was she. I could feel a breeze through my thighs, I looked down at myself and I was wearing nothing but plaid blue and white boxers with a white t-shirt. I usually just wear my sweatpants but I couldn't sleep last night. Something was keeping me up. We stared at each other for another moment until she started to speak.

"Hi, Luke." She called me by my nickname. I can remember all those times that she called me by that. I would smile, think of reasons why I love her and the feelings came rushing back. I moved aside to her in my house, she walked in slowly. She looked around and noticed that nothing had changed.

"It looks the same." Peyton said surprised, she studied the walls and remembered the times she used to have. It felt like home to her, it was always home to her. Lucas followed her to dining room table so they can sit and talk. I didn't know what she was doing here so early but it must be important. We sat in silence, again.

"Uh, did you need something?" I said slowly, trying not to be rude. Peyton chuckled, of course. She had a lot of things to talk about but she wanted to start off slow.

"Well, I've moved back home and I wanted to catch up with old friends. I wanted to know how you were doing." She gave him an innocent smile. How was he doing? Lucas replayed in his head. Since she has been gone, he was doing great. He hardly thought of her, sometimes he did but then the thought would just go away. When she was gone, he didn't feel stress.

"I'm doing great." He told her, not speaking what's on his mind. "And you?" I asked her, Peyton looked around and wondered if she should speak her mind. It would make things really awkward but it was the truth.

"I've been better," She said honestly, I was sad that I had to hear that. "Life has been hard, I don't think moving was the best idea for me." Peyton looked at him. Lucas started to put the pieces together and remembered that Peyton left because she was wanted to be away from him. That she wanted some space. Lucas didn't know what to say because it was getting personal.

"You left Peyton." I told her, already knowing how this is going to turn out. Peyton had this sorry look on her face, she understood that.

"But now I'm back." Peyton tried to explain. Now that she was back, she wanted to fix things with me and make them better.

"And you think that we can just start our relationship up. You left me alone with a broken heart. You didn't want to be with me and I had to deal with that and now I've moved on, so should you." I didn't want to sound rude but it was the truth. I didn't leave her. She sat there for a moment, wishing that it could have gone a different way.

"Hey, Lucas- have you seen my…" Brooke walked out of her room with her work dress on, her heels in her hand and her hair just a mess. She was late with a meeting with the company to talk about her clothing line. She paused when she saw Peyton sitting at the table. Peyton stood up with anger in her eyes. I looked up at Brooke, needing to know what she wanted. "Oh, I'm sorry." Brooke said sincerely. I looked back at Peyton, she stood up from her chair and seemed like she wanted to know what was going on.

"So, it's true. You two are sleeping together." Peyton said to the both of us.

"No, no." We both said.

"Were just living together, we both have separate rooms. Nothing more." Brooke said to her, trying to explain. I know a part of Brooke missed spending time with Peyton, missed talking to her and laughing with her but it was just clouded with anger and jealously. Peyton stared at the both of us for a moment, not clear on who to trust.

"I have to go." Peyton turned around; I knew that this wasn't over. I didn't want it to end it like this; I didn't want her to walk off like she was angry. I ran after Peyton, trying to explain my reasons but there wasn't really anything to say.

"Peyton, Brooke and I are just friends." I told her, she turned around sharply.

"I love you Lucas and I'm going to fight for you. Even if that bitch is involved." She quickly drove off. I didn't want Peyton to be angry at me and I didn't want Brooke to be sad. I felt a rush of air on my shoulder, I looked and Brooke was rushing past me. She quickly entered her car and left. I tried to call her name but she just didn't listen to me. My piece of forever was gone.


	4. The reason why I left

Haley was having the life that she always wanted. She had her wonderful husband, even though they had their rough times. A beautiful son that she loved with all of her heart. Then she had her friends, her best friend Brooke and her other best friend Lucas. She had other friends but Brooke and Lucas make her the most happiest in life. She watched in the kitchen as Nathan and Jamie ran around the house with the football in their hand. She could tell them to go outside but she enjoyed them. She loved to hear her sons laugh and see her husband's smile.

"What do we have planned today?" Nathan kissed his wife. Haley closed her eyes and savored the kiss, she loved her moment of forever.

"I have to go to the record label and check out new artists, then I'm meeting Brooke for lunch later." Haley smiled, Nathan smile faded when Haley mentioned Brooke. Nathan forgot to tell Haley about Peyton and Lindsay coming back to Tree Hill.

"Oh." Nathan said, backing away a little. A lot was going on, he felt like it was his problem to handle. Haley became worried when Nathan was silent.

"Nathan, what's wrong?" Haley smiled a little, trying to make joy of the conversation.

"It's Lucas-"Nathan was cut off with the doorbell ringing. She stared at Nathan for a moment. Nathan walked over to the door and looked out the window. He saw Peyton standing outside, on the porch, looking directly at the brown door. The door reminded her of when Lucas painted his red door, brown. She smiled at the short memories that she had with Lucas.

"Who is it?" Haley started to walk towards him, she tried to open the door but he blocked her.

"No one, I got it. Just go in the back with Jamie." Nathan adviced. Haley rolled her eyes and pushed Nathan out of the way.

"Why are you acting so weird?" Haley narrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Haley opened the door and was shocked at who she was looking at. Peyton quickly smiled like a housewife. She had left off with things that made Haley mad, she just wanted to come and apologize. Haley turned around and looked at Nathan. Nathan shrugged his shoulders, pretending like he didn't know why she was here or if she was even at the front door. Haley realized that Peyton was outside of her home for a long time. She moved aside and let Peyton come in, showing her hospitality. Haley gave Nathan a short look, warning him to stay away. Nathan grabbed Jamie and vanished into the back yard. Haley didn't know what she was going to say to Peyton. It's been a long time, no phone call, no text.

"This is a beautiful home." Peyton complimented. Haley nodded with a fake smile; of course she was going to take compliment. It took her a long time to style the home.

"Thanks, it took a while but we made it work." Haley told her, making short conversation.

"And you have a beautiful boy-" Peyton tried to say but Haley wanted to know what she was doing here.

"What are you doing here Peyton?" Haley demanded, she sounded aggressive but she didn't mean to be.

"Here in Tree Hill or here in your home?" Peyton chuckled a little, Haley didn't seem amused. She kept her straight face, and her eyes on Peyton. They sat in the living room, with a 20 inch flat screen TV, patterned rug that was underneath the coffee table, the leather brown couch that matched the rug and the pictures on the wall that showed how much of a wonderful family they have. "I wanted to come back home, Hales." Peyton told her.

"It's Haley." Haley wanted Peyton on the first name bases, she didn't trust her being in here. She still had love for Peyton but Peyton would have to explain herself.

"Oh, are you really going to give me a hard time. Like, I'm not having a rough time already." Peyton rolled her eyes. Haley took in a deep breath; she would have to be a little soft but still demanding.

"Yes, I am. You haven't kept in touch and when you left, you left Lucas in pieces." Haley raised her voice a little.

"I didn't mean to hurt him." Peyton pleaded.

"You said you didn't love him." Haley shot back.

"I didn't say it like that."

"But you basically did." Haley didn't want to argue with Peyton.

"The truth is…I miss my home and I miss Lucas." Peyton told her. "This is where I belong, I figured myself out." Peyton tried to make Haley understand. Haley leaned back in her chair and started to listen what Peyton had to say. "When I told Lucas that I wasn't ready, it's because I didn't know who I was yet or who I wanted to be. I loved Lucas…I still do but I wanted to figure out what I wanted first. I wasn't ready for marriage, and with marriage it comes children. I wasn't ready for that either." Peyton told her. Haley could understand about being married and having children. They were having it rough but not as rough as Peyton and Lucas probably would.

"You still didn't have to tell him that you found someone new." Haley shot back.

"What? I never said that..." Peyton was trying to defend herself.

"That's Brooke said." Haley told her. Peyton rose up from her seat.

"Is that why Lucas hates me so much, because that bitch lied about me?" Peyton's voice became strong and angry.

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked her.

"What are you talking about?" Peyton shot back. Haley sat there for a moment, waiting for Peyton to call down. "The reason why I left is because I felt like I didn't know who I was. I wanted Lucas to be happy with me. The person that I was...I thought I was lose him." Peyton sat back down. She was angry that Brooke lied to Lucas to keep him away from her.

"And now your ready?" Haley asked her.

"Yes, more than ever." Peyton smiled, she was in love with Lucas. "And the reason why came here to see you is because that I missed Haley James Scott. I missed my friend." Peyton smiled at her, Haley smiled back. In a moment, Haley's anger was gone and her heart was full again.

"So, you want to get back together with Lucas?" Haley asked her, Peyton nodded. "Well, your going to need help." Haley huffed, she stood up and helped Peyton stand because she was too lazy.

"Oh, you heard about Lindsay being back?" Peyton asked her, Haley raised her eyebrow. Haley could kill Nathan about not telling her all these things.

"No, I didn't but Lindsay doesn't have a chance." Haley shrugged her shoulders; she believes that Lindsay will never have a chance with Lucas.

"What about Brooke?" Peyton asked her. Haley's eyes became wide but she was confused. There was nothing going on with Brooke and Lucas.

"What about Brooke?" Haley asked her the same question. They walked over to kitchen, so that Haley could make Jamie and Nathan something to eat for lunch.

"Well, doesn't she love Lucas?" Peyton asked, making sure that she doesn't have more competition.

"Ha, no. They are like best friends, they could never…" Haley stared off into space, thinking about it. She quickly shook her head and chuckled. "No, that could never happen. Is that why you hate her so much?" Haley looked up from chopping lettuce for sandwiches.

"No, it's just…she was supposed to be on my team and instead, she choice Lucas." Peyton said angrily.

"Oh, how the tables have turned." Haley looked up at the ceiling, taking in a deep breath. Peyton looked down at the ground.

"I can't believe that Brooke lied about me. I thought she was my friend." Peyton said to herself. Haley didn't know what to say to her, she would just have to figure it out.

"Let's just keep it to ourselves...all of this will play out." Haley nodded.


	5. She gives me direction

The sun was shining brightly, warming up Brooke's shoulders. It wasn't too hot and it was too cold. It was the perfect weather to be outside. She could hear the river washing up against the grass and the people walking on the bridge that was far away. She loved this place, she loved the river court. She slowly laid on her back and looked up at the clouds. She could lay here forever. The longer Brooke laid there, the more she became tired. Brooke closed her eyes and wanted to take in a deep breath, she wanted all the stress to go away. She wanted it all to escape. She didn't want this to happen, she never saw it coming. Brooke knew why Peyton was here, she knew what problems could happen. I walked up beside her, admiring her beautiful tan face under the sun. I laid beside her, looking at the clouds and wondering if I could shape them. Brooke always seemed to give me direction in my life.

"People always seem to shape the clouds but I could never do that." I confessed to her, telling her something about me. She looked over to me, blocking the sun from hitting her eyes.

"I know." Brooke told me, I wasn't surprised that she already knew that. I never told her before; it was like she already knew what happened to me or what I have been through. I liked that about her, she always knew. "It's because your stubborn." Brooke looked back at me, I chuckled. I couldn't believe that she would say something like that, I wasn't stubborn. If anyone was stubborn, it would be her. She hated to do things, she would always disagree with something I would say. "You have to open your eyes Lucas, look at your surroundings." She stretched her arm out, to show how big my surrounding are. I looked up at the clouds, trying to find a shape and suddenly, I could see one.

"Oh, I see one. It's a huge…blob of nothing. Just cloud." I told her, she tapped me on my shoulder. I laughed a little, I gave her hopes up. She turned over to her side, so that she could look at me better.

"How's that book coming?" Brooke raised her eyebrows. Sometimes Brooke could be lovely but this was not one of those moments. I have been stuck on a book for ages and she knows that. I didn't have a reason to write a book.

"I wrote the ravens, 'the girl of my dreams' but I can't write another one." I hated myself for not making another book. It was like I was stuck on something but I realized that I was just enjoying my life. I turned my side and stared into Brooke's eyes. I felt warm inside when I looked at her.

"Well, there is a publicist in town. I think you might know her, her name is Lindsay." Brooke squinted her eyes, I laughed again. She always seems to make me laugh at my worst moments, I didn't want to fall in love with her but I couldn't help it. I cleared my throat, trying to drown the thought. I have to remember that she didn't love me like that...she never will. I have waited all my life to love her back, for her to come back to me but it was never going to happen.

"You just need your inspiration, with Peyton and Lindsay back, I'm sure it would come fast." Brooke told me, we both frowned at each other. We realized that we had problems on our hands. Brooke must feel so bad about Peyton hating her. When Haley and I were at a disagreement, which was the worst week of my life. She never spoke to me and I missed my best friend. I'm sure that Brooke feels the same way.

"I'm sorry, Brooke." I apologized. I couldn't help but think that this all my fault. I was the reason why this was happening to her.

"Sorry for what?" Brooke smiled, looking up at me. She was smart, she knew why I was sorry. "None of this is your fault. Peyton and Lindsay are just physco." Brooke rolled her eyes. I had a short laugh, feeling good that Brooke was making a joke out of it, which meant that it wasn't bothering her like it bothered me.

"I'm glad you think of me like that." A familiar voice said, We both looked up. At first the sun blocked us from seeing who it was but then the clouds covered the sun and we saw her angry face. Peyton was standing over top of us with Haley by her side. "Hello, Brooke." Peyton didn't mean the hello; she didn't even want to talk to her. I helped Brooke up from the ground, it seemed like it burned Peyton's soul to see me with Brooke. My words were stuck in my throat. For a second when I was with Brooke, the stress was gone but now it's back.

"Hello, bitch." Brooke raised her eyebrows; she wasn't going to take Peyton's shit anymore. I couldn't blame her but I didn't want anything to happen. Peyton shook her head.

"I hope you're doing well, you know…stealing people boyfriends and all." Peyton told her. I huffed and Brooke rolled her eyes. I hated how Peyton had this allusion thinking that Brooke and I are together. I felt something for Brooke but I was sure she didn't feel it back. I can't tell Brooke the truth, I wouldn't know how to tell her. It could ruin our relationship. Peyton wanted me back, that's all I know but it was just going to take more to get back with her. I don't even know I want to.

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie yelled, we both looked at Jamie running up to us. Brooke opened up her arms for Jamie to leap in. Brooke caught Jamie in her arms, picking him up. Brooke groaned like Jamie was a little heavy.

"Oh, man. Did you eat your father or what?" Brooke teased, Jamie laughed a little.

"I got some new toys, want to see them?" Jamie asked, Brooke put him on the ground.

"Sure buddy." Brooke smiled down at him. She looked up at Peyton. "Have a nice day, Peyton." Brooke said before Jamie dragged her off. So, it was just Peyton, Haley and Me. We stood in a circle, looking at each other. Peyton's smile came back and it seemed like she was a different person.

"Are you coming to the birthday party?" Haley asked me.

"Of course." I told her.

"Are you and Brooke competing again?" Haley raised her eyebrow.

"I'm winning this time." I told her.

"Okay, I'll just leave you two alone." Haley walked away with a smile. I could see what she was doing. Everyone wanted to leave Peyton and me alone. I thought it would be a good enough to understand what she has against Brooke. We walked over to the bleachers and sat down.

"Jamie's growing up." Peyton said like she was there for his whole life.

"Yea, it scares me a little. Brooke and I are worried that he's going to grow up too fast." I stared at her, she swallowed and her angry face was back. "What's the deal with you and Brooke?" I asked her, Peyton didn't know where to start.

"She was supposed to be there for me but instead, she was there for you. She was my best friend and now, I hear that she was the reason why you moved on from me. I felt like she didn't want us to be together." Peyton said what was on her mind, I could understand her but that wasn't the whole story. "She-" Peyton cleared her throat, she seemed like she had to tell me something but it was my turn to speak.

"When you left, I was completely heart broken. I felt like you didn't love me, you left me for someone else. Brooke was there for me…like a friend." I told her, making sure she understand what friend do.

"I guess that's what friends are for." Peyton shrugged her shoulders.

"Exactually." I chuckled, putting my arms around her and giving her a hug. "Me and Brooke are just friends." I laughed, I would have to put the imagination of Brooke and I being together forever. "There is nothing going on between us." We both looked over at Brooke who was sitting with Jamie and Haley. They sat down on the grass and smiled with breeze flowing through their hair. I could hear Brooke laughing with Jamie, it made me smile. It was like the world was okay, everyone was together.

"I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't say sorry to me, you should say sorry to Brooke." I advised. Peyton nodded, we both walked over to Brooke, Haley and Jamie. Brooke saw me coming and she smiled wide.

"Hey, Uncle Lucas." Jamie ran over to me, I quickly fell to the ground when he tackled me. I pretended like I was in pain, like he was the strongest person on the planet.

"You have to take it easy Jamie, you know your stronger than Uncle Lucas." Brooke said, I rose up and saw her laughing with Haley.

"Yea, your right." Jamie walked back over to his mother. Peyton looked down at Brooke but she didn't say anything.

"Jamie, get the car, were getting ready to leave." Haley stood up, Peyton and Haley walked over to the car and started to help Jamie into his carseat.

"What are you getting Jamie for his birthday, tomorrow?" Brooke raised her eyebrow, we always have this competition about who is going to give Jamie the best gift.

"Nice try Brooke but I'm not telling you." I chuckled, she was good at getting answers out of me.

"That's fine, my present is going to over run your present…literally." Brooke gave me a small hint of what her present is going to be.

"Uh, hey Lucas. Can I ride with you, my home is down where the school is…you're going to school right?" She quickly asked me. Brooke and I had this confused look on our faces.

"Uh, yea." I told her.

"Well, maybe I could see you coach or something." Peyton shrugged her shoulders. I looked down at Brooke, we were supposed to go to the school, she always went to the practices and sometimes she would help me.

"Umm." I looked down at Brooke, to see if it was alright.

"Uh, it's fine. I'll just…ride with Haley. I kind of miss Jamie. I should spend some time with him and see if I can't butter him up for tomorrow." Brooke winked at me playfully but she didn't smile. She looked like she was going to be sick.

"Brooke-" I tried to call her name.

"It's fine." Brooke quickly said but her voice changed. "You have a good time. Talk to her, try to forgive her."

"You always give me direction." I kissed her forehead. She quickly entered Haley's car and they drove off. I looked back down at Peyton and smiled, she smiled back.


	6. Haley vs Brooke

Brooke sat in Jamie's room, playing with his toy cars. She wondered what would be the best gift to give him. She could think of a million toys but Jamie was different. He was smarter, he loved basketball but he loved his family as well. Then she started to think about Lucas, and then Peyton and then Lindsay. She felt like all the stress was on her but she didn't know why she was feeling this way. She knew that she didn't have feelings for Lucas anymore and she didn't want to. She was afraid of what he might do to her again, break her heart. There was something about him that made her rethink all those terrible things, she forgives him over and over again. She tells herself not to but it's his smile that makes her forgive him and her heart starts to flutter and she couldn't help but hope that her and Lucas could have a forever. Brooke shook the thought out of her head, she couldn't be dragged into it. Lucas doesn't need another girl fighting for his heart, Brooke thought. She glanced at Jamie with a smile.

"So, Jamie. What do you want for your birthday?" Brooke slowly asked, didn't want to rush it on him.

"Are you and Lucas having a competition on whose giving me the best gift?" Jamie asked like he was reading Brooke's mind word from word. Brooke was shocked that he would ask that, she was even more shocked that someone told him. Brooke chuckled, leaning back against the wall as she watched him play with cars and lego toys.

"Did Lucas tell you that?" Brooke asked, she wondered if he did. She would kill him, if he even tried to tell Jamie. This game was supposed to be between Brooke and Lucas. She was afraid that he might have told something to Jamie to make Jamie choose him over her. Brooke stared into Jamie's eyes, wanting him to tell the truth.

"No, mommy did." Jamie said to Brooke. Brooke turned around and saw Haley at the corner of his room. Haley looked down at Brooke and Jamie as they were surrounded with toys. Brooke wouldn't have thought of all people would tell him. Brooke actually thought that Haley was on her team.

"Oh, did she now." Brooke squinted her eyes at Haley, she gave her a warning look, saying that she would kill her later. Haley winked and walked away. Brooke awkwardly chuckled. "Well, your mommy is a liar. She was just kidding." Brooke made sure that this theory was washed out of Jamie's head. "So, Jamie. What do you want?" Brooke asked him.

"Did you and Uncle Lucas used to date?" Jamie asked, still playing with his cars but not looking up at Brooke. The words just slipped out of his mouth and he seemed so confident. Brooke was so surprised by Jamie today that she didn't know what to say. She was thinking that Haley or anyone could have said something but the only person that would really tell him was Skills and Mouth.

"Did Skills tell you that?" Brooke asked, leaning towards him. Brooke turned his head, making Jamie look into her eyes. She was calm, her face seemed so soft and gentle that Jamie felt safe when he was around her. He didn't want anything to happen to Skills but he just had to ask. He thought it would be cool if Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas would date or get married. Only if Lucas or Brooke felt the same. "It was a very very long time ago. Very long time. Long long time. I don't even remember." Brooke shrugged but she did. She remembered every moment and every word that Lucas and her shared. Those memories would last forever in her mind, they weren't going anywhere.

"Do you love my uncle Lucas, because if you do…that's okay. I like you and uncle Lucas." Jamie looked up for a moment, to see what Brooke has to say.

"Me and Uncle Lucas are just friends. I don't think Lucas likes me like that." Brooke rubbed his soft hair. Jamie placed his toys on the ground and looked up at Brooke.

"Of course he does." Jamie said to Brooke.

"And how are you so sure?" Brooke kinked her eyebrow, challenging Jamie.

"Because he looks at you the same way my dad looks at my mom." Jamie made a good explanation. Brooke stood up, she needed to talk to Haley. She had no clue what was going on but she needed to talk to someone about Lucas. This was getting way out of hand if Jamie is asking questions about this. Brooke understood about him being a curious boy but not this curious.

"I'll be right back. Build something for me." Brooke winked at him, she quickly left his room. She seemed like it was a lot of pressure for her to be around Lucas. She didn't like being around Peyton because she felt like she was being targeted. Brooke saw Haley in the kitchen, slicing up fruit for them. Brooke walked over to her with suspicion in her eyes. She wanted to know how Haley felt about Lindsay and Peyton coming back for Lucas. Haley hasn't talked about Peyton or anyone else and Brooke wanted to know what Peyton was doing with her.

"How have you been?" Brooke asked, slowly working her way into the questions.

"Okay, I'm just…worried for Lucas." Haley huffed, it was all too much for Lucas. He would have to choose between the people that he love. Brooke signed, she was worried about Lucas as well. Even though Brooke didn't want either of the girls around Lucas, she felt like Lucas still loved those girls. Whatever she would do, she would have to tell Lucas that they aren't the one for him. He should be with someone that doesn't love him like someone should.

"Me too, I never saw this coming." Brooke chuckled, Haley looked up at Brooke. She wanted to tell Brooke so bad but she didn't know how she would take it but it was burning inside Haley. It was going to crush Brooke but it would hurt her even more if she heard it from someone else. Haley feared that it might ruin their friendship and it possibly could. Haley swallowed and stared into Brooke's hazel eyes that Lucas loves so much.

"I'm going to tell you something but you cant tell Lucas." Haley quickly said, Brooke narrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She wondered what was so important that Haley had to lower her voice. She hoped that it was something more about why Peyton was here and what she wanted from her and Lucas.

"Okay," Brooke chuckled.

"I'm going to help Peyton win Lucas back." Haley smiled widely, she seemed so excited. Brooke's face fall but she quickly smiled once she realized.

"Oh." Brooke said, that's all she could say. Jealousy boiled inside her. She didn't think Peyton wasn't right for Lucas. "Why?" Brooke's voice was high. She wanted to understand why Haley would stand for Peyton. After all the things that Peyton did to Lucas.

"I think Peyton and Lucas are meant for each other, ever since they caught each other's eyes in high school." Haley answered her. Brooke rolled her eyes, she can remember how Lucas and Peyton were together behind her back. She forgave Peyton for what she did, she just wondered why Peyton couldn't forgive her. Brooke thought she did nothing wrong and Peyton was overreacting.

"I don't know, Peyton just broke his heart last time and-" Haley immediately cut off Brooke before she could say anything else.

"And she's really sorry for what she did. Peyton feels terrible." Haley said, covering up for Peyton.

"She left him in pieces and do you know who had to pick them up? Me and You." Brooke pointed at the both them. "I don't want to pick the pieces up again. Seeing Lucas like that…" Brooke couldn't finish her sentence. Haley paused for a moment, for a second, she thought that Brooke was hiding something but she tossed it aside.

"Why are you so against Peyton?" Haley asked her.

"Why is peyton so against me?" Brooke shot back, raising her eyebrows. "Haley-" Brooke tried to disagree but she didn't know what to say to Haley to make her change her mind. "Haley you are playing with Lucas' heart. Once he finds out-" Brooke tried to say but her phone started to buzz in her back pocket. She pulled it out and looked down at her phone. It was the person of the hour, Lucas Scott. She didn't know if she should tell him or not but she felt like she should. Haley had this puppy dog look on her face.

"You cant tell him." Haley begged, Brooke shook her head. She didn't think this was the right idea, not even for Lucas or Peyton. Brooke would try anything to keep Peyton away from Lucas. "You cant tell him, please, Brooke." Haley begged. Brooke didn't know what to say, she had to think what was best for Lucas.

"Haley, I-" Brooke choked up, she didn't know what to do.

"Brooke." Haley begged her. "No matter what you do, Lucas will always find his way back to Peyton. I'm just trying to help Peyton...I'm trying to help them find their way back to each other." Haley assured her but her words made Brooke sick to the stomach.

"I have to go." Brooke turned around and left.


	7. Team Brooke

Iris sat on the green leather couch, she was trying to figure out all the things that Brooke and Lucas did together. Also, why it ended so badly. Millicent was planning about how they were going to make Brooke fall in love with Lucas again. Mouth was just sitting on the couch-beside Iris, watching the girls run wild. He thought it was in insane idea for them to bring Lucas and Brooke together but Lucas should be with Brooke, he thought. He remembered the way Brooke talked about Lucas when they were High School, he knew that Brooke was so in love with him. It was just the look in her eyes.

"So, what are we going to do this week?" Iris looked behind her at Millicent. Millicent looked up at the both of them.

"Well, I know that they are both meeting at the river court in a moment." Millicent smiled deviously. Iris smiled back at her.

"Awh, so romantic." Iris gushed over the thought.

"That's what I want, all romance." Millicent winked at her. Iris glanced over at Mouth who was just blankly staring at the both of them. Iris huffed and rolled her eyes, she thought that he could put a little effort into the plan. "Then, tomorrow at Jamie's birthday party, they would never separate from each other." Millicent clapped her hands other. Iris nodded.

"Sorry, to burst your bubble-" Mouth was going to say.

"Please, don't." Iris interrupted him.

"You two aren't the only ones playing the game." Mouth told them.

"What?!" Iris and Millicent said at the same time. Iris was angrier and Millicent was more shocked. Who else could be playing this game? Iris gasped, turning to look at Millicent. She knew who it was.

"Haley." Iris said to Millicent. Millicent looked over at Mouth, he nodded. "Well, shit." Iris said. It was going to be hard for them to play match maker.

"Peyton knows?" Millicent asked Mouth.

"Yes, so they are going to be twice as good. We have to get Brooke on board with the plan." Mouth said to them.

"So, you're on our team…for sure?" Iris smirked, trying to make Mouth admit it. She leaned in closely to him, waiting for him to answer the question.

"I think Lucas deserves to be with Brooke." Mouth shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't saying yes and he wasn't no either. He just thought that people who were meant to be together should be together forever. Iris winked, agreeing with him.

"But how are we going to make Brooke fall in love with him…again?" Millicent the both of them. It was going to be hard, Brooke would say no and they all knew that. Their plan would have to be better, and smarter than Haley and Peyton's.

Brooke walked over to me as I was sitting on the bleachers, the night was young but Brooke felt like it had been a long day. It felt like years, she has been doing so much. She made a tired look on her face, she flopped on the bleachers and laid her head on my shoulder. I embraced her. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and looked ahead at the river and the moon that shined.

"How was your date with Peyton?" Brooke teased. I could always laugh with Brooke. It wasn't much as a date, it was more of catching up with Peyton. She told me things that she did while she was gone and I told her some things that I did while I was here. It was nice catching up with her, she changed from what I remembered.

"It wasn't a date, it was kind of a…catching up from old times." I said, not sure if I was using the quote correctly.

"I think it's 'catching up for old times, sake.'" Brooke corrected me, but I didn't think so. Mines sounded correct but hers did too. I shook my head, I was going to stick with mine.

"No, I think I'm right…like always." I smiled, Brooke laughed at my wittiness.

"It's been a long day." Brooke told me, she was right. I have been talking and figuring out so much today. I felt like today was the hardest days of my life and knew that there was more to come.

"I know and I haven't even seen Lindsay yet." I was stressed, I shouldn't even be this stressed. Brooke looked up at me, moving her head from my shoulder. I wished for a second that she would just lay back down and we could sit here forever, and just talk.

"They came here for you, Lucas. You're going to have to choose." Brooke told me, demanding that I would have to tell them.

"But-"

"You have to." Brooke interrupted me from saying anything else.

"I don't know how." I told her. I wasn't sure that I wanted Peyton or even Lindsay. All I wanted was to stay here and sit with my best friend.

"I am your best friend, right?" Brooke asked with a slight smile. I looked down at her, deeply into her eyes. I could see the moon in the reflection of them.

"Always." I told her, promising her forever.

"Then, I'm going to tell you something but you can't hate me." Brooke swallowed.

"What is it?" I asked, I didn't know what she was going to say to me.

"Lindsay is not the right woman for you." Brooke said to me, getting a little aggressive.

"Then, who is?" I asked, we paused for a moment. My heart was raising, but I felt at home when I looked into her eyes. I placed my hand on her face, she blinked. I leaned in and I kissed her. I kissed her like I would never kiss her again. Then, she kissed me back. It was like all the tension that we had, was just solved. I felt my piece of forever when I kissed her. This moment, was perfect. I could help but smile when I kissed her until she pulled away. We looked into each other's, realizing what happened.

"No…Lucas." Brooke told me. I knew that I could never have Brooke Davis, no matter how bad. She was always going to be my friend. "Peyton loves you and you love her. You guys are meant to be together." Brooke tapped my hand, saying good-bye to me. "Promise me, you'll be okay." Brooke begged me.

"Always," I said like it was obvious. "I promise." I corrected myself. Brooke nodded and walked away. Who knew it was going to be a while before I see her again.


	8. Team Lindsay

Skills was looking out the window for who he had invited to his house. He knew it was going to cause trouble for Lucas but he didn't think that Peyton was right for him. Skills has meet all of Lucas' girlfriend, he thinks Lindsay is the perfect choice. The door suddenly knocked, Skills thoughts about how he's going to plan this out went away.

"I'm coming." Skills turned around from the window. He walked over to his apartment door and opened it. Lindsay stood outside of the hallway, looking confused as to what he wanted.

"I received your text." Lindsay showed him her phone. Skills moved aside and let Lindsay walk into his small apartment. There wasn't much space for her to walk around. There was just a living room and a kitchen.

"I know it's small but it's just for me and my girlfriend." Skills walked over to the living room and sat down in the single chair. Lindsay followed behind and sat in the chair that was in front of him.

"It's nice." Lindsay tried to compliment him but it looked like a mess. They sat in silence, Lindsay wanted to know what he wanted.

"Your probably wondering what you're doing here?" Skills chuckled. Lindsay nodded. "We know that you're here for Lucas, that's the only reason why you came back." Skills told her. Lindsay's eyes became wide. She hasn't even spoken to Lucas yet but now everyone knows that she's here for Lucas.

"Who knows?" Lindsay quickly asked.

"Uh, Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Lucas, Mouth, Millicent, Iris…the whole town." Skills shrugged his shoulders. Lindsay ran through those names again in her head.

"Who's Iris?" Lindsay raised her eyebrow, a little angry at the fact that a stranger knows why she's here.

"Iris is Millicent's best friend and Brooke's. She knows more about you than you do yourself." Skills laughed, Lindsay rolled her eyes. She noticed that Skills still didn't answer question.

"What am I doing here, Skills?" Lindsay asked, holding onto her purse.

"Well, I want to help you win Lucas back." Skills confessed. Lindsay couldn't help but laugh. She thought that this was a sick game that he was playing with her. Skills would have never choose her, she thought.

"Me? Why not Peyton?" Lindsay asked him.

"Haley has her." Skills quickly said, answering her. Lindsay was shocked that Haley would choice Peyton's side. Lindsay rolled her eyes again, the whole thing was irritating.

"Peyton, does Brooke know?" Lindsay asked, feeling sorry for what Brooke if feeling right now. Skills nodded, looking down at the ground. "Well, that's messed up." Lindsay blurted it out.

"Yea." Skills said.

"And who has Brooke?" Lindsay asked, making her eyes big. Skills hesitated for a moment. He didn't think he should tell Lindsay because Brooke doesn't know that she's in the game.

"Iris, Mouth and Millicent." Skills said in one breath.

"Oh, great. Peyton has Haley, Brooke has everyone and I have…" Lindsay looked at Skills. She didn't like the idea. Skills waited a second. "Thanks for the offer but I want to do this on my own." Lindsay told her, she looked around for a moment and stood up. "I mine as well go back to the California." Lindsay huffed. Skills stood in front of the door before she could go any further.

"Don't leave. You and Lucas belong together. You guys have so much in common. Don't give up now. Just because there might be a little competition, doesn't mean that you wont win his heart. You are the only person that could actually have a chance." Skills strongly believed.

"I don't want to play for Lucas' heart. I want to love me because he loves me." Lindsay told him.

"If that's really what you wanted, then you wouldn't be here right now. You would still be California, waiting for his call." Skills argued.

"Skills-"

"Just give this a couple of days. Just one. Go to Jamie's birthday party for me. If you don't think you have a chance, then you can go but you have to let this work." Skills begged Lindsay. Lindsay thought for a second, she could give this a chance.

"Okay, what do we do first?" Lindsay asked him. Skills walked over to the dining room table and laid out some papers. He wrote many ways that they could win Lucas' heart.

"First, we have to be fashionably late for Jamie's birthday party." Skills smiled, going day by day.

"Are you sure this is good idea?" Lindsay stopped him from saying anything else. She was having doubts about the plan. It seemed like the silliest thing to do.

"Do you believe that Lucas is one for you?" Skills asked the most obvious question. Lindsay looked up for a moment, she remembered all the amazing moments that they shared. She remembered how he was always there for her when no one else was.

"Yes." She asked with a smile.

"See, you guys are made for each other. Don't doubt that." Skills looked back down at the papers. Lindsay sat on the table, she was sure about.

"You know, I thought I was going to be alone. Thanks." Lindsay thanked him, welcoming his friendship.

"It's no problem. I would want someone to do the same-and you can stay here for a while…until you find the perfect home for you and Lucas." Skills laughed.

"So, Haley and Peyton." Lindsay nodded, to think that Peyton was going to be her friend. She didn't know why Peyton was here but she could take a guess. Peyton had called her to come to Tree Hill with her, saying that something was happening with Lucas. "So, there is nothing wrong with Lucas?" Lindsay asked him. Skills looked up, confused at what she was saying.

"There was never anything wrong with him. He was okay. I think Peyton just lied to you…" Skills shrugged his shoulders.

"Right." Lindsay crossed her arms. "Peyton is going down."


	9. FlashBack

The moment of happiness was slowly drifting from Brooke Davis. She had wondered why she was feeling so unhappy. She knew that she was losing Lucas and that she would probably lose him forever. She told herself that she would have to understand that Lucas has his own life, that he could do whatever he wants. She remembered the moments they shared together. She never thanked him for helping her change over the years. He was the one that brought her hope for the most damaged situations.

 _Brooke had dreamed about this moment for a while. She had dreamed that prom would be the best night of her life. She has changed so much over the years, she was always in danger and the center of attention. Soon, she realized that she would not have the friends that she has now. Soon, they would separate and have their own lives. Some would become famous, have her own company and her friends would have their own family and make a life for themselves. Brooke didn't know what she was going to do with the rest of her life and it scared her. She tried to have her fashion line but it could never work out. Her mother didn't like the idea and she had no help. Brooke wanted to keep her young life on hold. She wanted to stay in this place forever. She had so many worries in the world. She had a lot of things to decide and she didn't want money to help her out. She wanted to do things on her own, she wanted to be different from her parents. She looked around the crowded hotel ballroom and didn't see anyone that she knew or liked. The whole senior class was there, also a couple of juniors and sophomores. Brooke felt like she was getting swallowed by the school. She continued to look around but not for her best friend._

 _"Lucas," Brooke called his name, yelling over the laughing of hundreds of children. She pushed past some of the students but then she realized that she couldn't move. The crowd started to get closer, she felt uncomfortable and her heart started to race out of her chest. "Lucas." She said again, the music was so loud that she couldn't hear herself think. She could barely hear herself calling out for Lucas. She was worried if she was really calling out to Lucas. Suddenly, she felt someone's soft hands grabbing for her. Brooke felt herself being pulled. She looked up and Lucas was standing in front of her, still holding onto her hand. "I was looking for you." Brooke smiled, nervously. She had feelings for Lucas, she couldn't help it. They had become a little closer over the years; he's the reason why Brooke has changed so much._

 _"Dance with me." Lucas asked her, smiling down at her. Brooke couldn't say no. She agreed and Lucas pulled her out farther into the dance floor. Slow music came on, the whole room became quiet and all you can hear is the whispers of their feet on the ground. They stared into each other's eyes, believing that this would be forever._

 _"I can't dance." Brooke chuckled, standing in front of him. Lucas chuckled, raising his eyebrow. He has seen Brooke dance plenty of times. Lucas grabbed her hand and slowly started to move with her._

 _"You look beautiful." Lucas complimented her. Brooke looked up at him immediately. She couldn't believe what he just said that to her. Her heart started to beat slowly and everything was calm. No one had ever called her beautiful before, not even a guy. This was the first time that a guy actually called her beautiful. She finally felt like she deserved to be given a second look._

 _"Really?" She asked him, raising her eyebrows in surprise. Her voice was soft and gentle. Lucas smiled. Lucas nodded, he rose his arm and Brooke twirled around. She didn't want lose Lucas ever, they became so close over the years and she didn't want to lose that. "Lucas," She called his name, he looked down at her with a smile. She didn't know what the after effect would be if she told him this but she would have to take a chance. "I know that High School is almost over and I know that all of us are going to separate but-" Brooke closed her eyes, she had to brave to say this._

 _"I'm not going to leave you Brooke." He told her, reading her mind. Brooke looked up with tears in her eyes. He stopped dancing and looked directly into her soft eyes. He meant everyone word and he wanted Brooke to know that he was serious._

 _"I'm afraid to be alone and seems like you're the only true friend that I have in my life and I want to keep that." Brooke confessed._

 _"You won't go a day without seeing me and I wont go a day without seeing you." Lucas promised her, he leaned forward so that Brooke could hear every word that he said._

 _"Your promise? Every day, the rain or shine, the hell or high water?" Brooke smiled a little, Lucas chuckled, leaning back a little. Lucas looked around the room and back at Brooke. Brooke blushed, smiling widely at him. Suddenly, Peyton appeared from the crowd, staring blankly at them. She had this angry look on her face but she tried to hide it with a smile. Lucas let go of Brooke's hands. He kissed her on the forehead and started to walk towards Peyton. Brooke felt her heart ache. She was hurt that he didn't promise her, that he was just saying that to make her feel better. Lucas quickly turned around, looking at Brooke alone on the dancefloor._

 _"I promise." Lucas told her, a wide smile formed across from her face, ear to ear. Lucas chuckled and walked over to Peyton to dance with her. Brooke turned around, biting her lip. She was excited and happy for their relationship that was about to blossom._


	10. Why me?

Iris stood in the kitchen, helping Haley with all of the snacks and drinks. Most of the kids were already at Jamie's birthday party but more was coming. Iris thought she was getting overwhelmed with a lot, it wasn't even her relationship. Iris climbed on top of Haley's counter and sat down. Haley walked back in with Iris sitting on her counter, eating grapes from a bowl. Iris smiled at her, still eating grapes.

"Those are for the kids." Haley snatched the bowl away from her, Iris laughed a little and so did Haley. Haley placed the grapes on the table behind her. Haley quickly crossed her arms, slowly towards Iris. "So, what have you been up to?" Haley asked, wanting Iris to fess up about helping Brooke figure out who she's supposed to be with.

"Nothing." Iris shrugged her shoulders, Haley squinted her eyes. She didn't believe her, something was going on. "Oh, are you talking about helping Brooke be with one that's she meant to be with?" Iris asked her, Haley nodded.

"Yes, that." Haley told her. Haley wanted to know what she was dealing with but she knew that it wouldn't be so easy.

"Oh, sorry. I can't tell you." Iris took another grape from her hand, Haley slapped the grapes from hand and they all dropped to the floor. Iris thought it was hilarious of how bad Haley wanted to know what they are doing. "Are you scared?" Iris asked her. Haley backed away, looking tough.

"No, you should be the one who should be scared. Brooke doesn't even know that's she playing this game. Once she finds out, she going to quit." Haley told her, Iris' smile faded away. That was one of the major problems. She was worried that Haley would tell Brooke.

"You wouldn't." Iris said, jumping off of the counter.

"Try me." Haley walked away from her, leaving Iris trying to figure out a plan. The doorbell rang, Iris quickly ran to the door before Haley reach the door. Iris quickly opened the door, Peyton walked into the house with Lindsay, Millicent, Skills and Mouth. They all stared at each other, knowing what today would look like.

"So, were really doing this." Lindsay asked all of them, they didn't say anything but stared like they were going to war. Lindsay was the only one that thought this was insane.

"Game on." Millicent said, grabbing Lindsay and walking away. Mouth followed behind him, huffing at the idea that they were doing this at a little kid's birthday party. Haley and Peyton quickly separated when Iris and Millicent walked away. Skills looked back at Lindsay, seeing if she was okay.

"Stay strong." Skills told her, he grabbed Lindsay and walked away. Skills patted her back, not thinking about the feelings that would soon built between them. He glanced up at her, watching as the wind slowly blow in her when they walked outside. She seemed so innocent, he doesn't know why she wants Lucas for some reason. Lucas will always be Skills best friend but Lindsay was too good for him. Lindsay looked around, she felt like everyone was against her and the one person that was on her side was Skills. She didn't know why, even though he told her, she wanted more of a reason.

"Skills, can I ask you a question?" Lindsay looked down at him, Skills already knew what the question was about. She was insecure about the other girls, she's not seeing how beautiful she is.

"I choose you because Brooke was already taken," Skills said playfully, Lindsay shoved him with a smile on her face. It was a good joke but she really wanted to know the reason.

"Lucas and I have been friends since we were kids, maybe as long as he knew Haley...I don't know for sure but we grew up together. I saw him break hears, mend them and the fall in love...again, and again, and again. It was like I was in a soap opera." Skills huffed, remembering the hard times.

"Yea, but that still doesn't clear why you choose me." Lindsay cocked her head. Skills looked up at her.

"Because he's the one for you. Who wouldn't want a girl like you. You and Lucas are made for eachother, he talks to you about things that he has never told anyone. You have this special connection with him that Brooke and Peyton wished they had. You guys talk about anything, basketball, books...anything and you fall in love with one another all over again...it's special..." Skills shrugged his shoulders. Lindsay nodded, having a moment to take in that she was going to have to work to win Lucas' heart.


	11. What The Hell Just Happened?

"Brooke, are you ready to go?" I asked her, even though I knew the answer to that. She poked her head out of the bathroom, putting her earring in.

"Almost." She told me, I huffed and sat down the couch. She had been working on herself all morning. I looked at the wrapped presents that were on the table. I didn't know what she has given Jamie but I really wanted to know. I looked behind me, making sure that she was still in the bathroom. I walked over the presents and tried to figure out what they are. They were both shaped different; I picked one up and started to shake it. I tried to figure out what was in it but nothing was moving.

"What are you doing?" Brooke said, she startled me a little. I accidently dropped the box back on the table. I looked up, she had her arms crossed. She stared at me, already knowing what I was doing. "Really, Lucas?" She asked me, she walked over to the boxes and picked them up. She walked out of the house and I followed behind her. She always has the best presents for Jamie's birthday. I really wanted to win this time, hopefully I will. I turned on the car but I wasn't driving yet. I looked over at Brooke, something seemed different. Something was different. I noticed that my heart was beating at it's normal tempo, my worries were gone and I felt safe. Somehow, Brooke makes me feel that way. She makes me feel safe when I'm with her. All the worries in the world would just go away. She turned and looked at me, oh god, then my heart started to race again; but it felt good. It was a good racing of the heart.

"Are you going to start the car or stare at me all day?" Brooke kinked her eyebrow. I noticed and drove off. We had a few minutes until we arrived at Haley's house and I just wanted to talk to Brooke. "I understand if you don't want to get beat again, for the fifth year." Brooke smirked. I rolled my eyes, not listening to her words.

"No, It's not that." I told her, wishing that I could really tell her what's on my mind. She always understood what I was going through, she usually said the right things but I feel like she's scared to say something. She turned and looked at me.

"How are you feel about Peyton and Lindsay coming back?" Brooke asked me but I wasn't going to answer that question because I didn't know. I know why they are and what they wanted out of me but I wasn't ready for that yet.

"If you were in my position, who would you choose?" I asked her, looking down at her. I could tell by the look on her face that she was a little angry with me and confused.

"This isn't about me; this is about you and these girls." Brooke started to say, I huffed. That wasn't the answer that I wanted. I was wishing that she could help out with decision that I have to make. "If you're not ready, then you don't have to choose. It's your choice, pick the one that will make you happy for the rest of your life." Brooke said honestly, giving me a little clarity. I imagined myself with Peyton, it would be a great life but I feel like she would just call it quits when she doesn't feel right. Lindsay seems sweet, I felt like she was the one for me and I needed the change in my life. Lindsay was that change in my life, giving me hope and having my head clear from mistakes. "Love is dumb but we all crave it. We all want it. To feel something that we never felt before but what we don't want to feel, is heartbreak from that love." Brooke quoted, I repeated her words in my head. I didn't want Lindsay or Peyton to break my heart.

"Let's just run away together." I joked, really thinking of the idea. I stared down at her, she chuckled and thought the joke was funny.

"I would but Peyton has my scent, she'll find me anywhere." Brooke joked back, I laughed with her. Enjoying the moment that we are together. I could tell that something was wrong with her by the way that she was staring out into the distance. She looked worried. "I wasn't really mad at you, Luke." Brooke told me. She was talking about the other night, when I felt like my world was ruined. Brooke was literally the only thing that I had left. I had Haley, Nathan, Mouth and Skills but nothing wouldn't be same without Brooke. I wouldn't have the smile on my face like I always do and I could be bored out of my mind. "I was just worried if you choose one of them, they would take you away from me." Brooke honestly said to me. I couldn't believe that she would think that these girls would keep us away from each other. For a second, I could understand why she said that. Peyton didn't really like Brooke and Lindsay would feel insecure and tell me stop hanging out with her.

"Nothing would keep us apart. No one. I promise." I told her, grabbing onto her hand. I squeezed and looked back at the road. We were on Haley's street. Looking at the big houses, seeing the children running in the streets. Brooke took in a deep breath, scared of what was to come at Jamie's birthday party. "It's a childs birthday party, they wont do anything." I shrugged my shoulders, pulling into the driveway with all the other cars. I opened my door but noticed that Brooke wasn't moving. She looked so scared, nervous that something would happen to her. "I wont let anything happen to you." I promised, she nodded and stepped out of the car. Brooke and I walked up to the door and stood there for a moment. I grabbed her hand and held it. "Remember prom night and I promised that we will always be together?" I asked her, looking down.

"Never forgot." Brooke said honestly.

"I play that night in my head over and over again." I stared into her soft hazel eyes. "I'm never going to leave you." I promised her, squeezing her hand.

"Everyday, the rain or shine, the hell or high water?" Brooke bit her lip, I focused on her bright smile. We chuckled, reliving the memory that we had together at prom.

"Everything is going to be find Brooke Davis." I told her, hoping that she wouldn't be worried about Peyton. I looked at the brown colored door. I was waiting for children to scream, run around and have a good time but Brooke was waiting for something else. She is waiting for someone older. I opened the door and it was exactually what I thought. Twenty children running around with toys in their hands, painted face and paint all of them. They all looked like wild ones. Brooke took a step and she was immediately attacked with cake. A kid accidently tripped over her, spilling the cake on Brooke's shirt. The icing was all over her black dress. Brooke gasped, looking down at her dress. I stared at her, I didn't know what to do. She looked up at me, still having the shocked look on her face. The kids apologized and walked away. We both followed the kid and saw him walking up to Peyton. Peyton handed him a twenty and the kid walked off. Peyton and Brooke stared at each other for a moment and then they both stormed off. I was still standing there, still trying to figure out what the hell just happened.


	12. Brooke doesnt want to play the game

Brooke tried to wash off the icing but it wouldn't come off. The white icing started to smear all over shirt, making it worse. She dipped the washrag and rubbed even harder on her shirt. She knew that it wasn't working but she had to do something other than think about Peyton. She was furious at what she did, she wanted to go back and slap Peyton across her face. She didn't know why she was getting totured for doing nothing. Of course, she should have stayed out of their business but she was worried about the both of them. She was just doing what she thought was best. Brooke kept running until her hand started to hurt, she didn't notice but tears started to come down her face. She felt embarrassed and played like fool. This was not going to stop, it was going to continue until Brooke left or Peyton left. Brooke then started to think about Lindsay, wondering what she would do when she sees Brooke. Brooke groaned, looking up at the ceiling. She felt outnumbered.

"Damn it." Brooke growled angrily, she slammed the cloth on the sick and stared at herself in the mirror. This was not her, this was not the person that she was. Everything was turning upside down since Peyton and Lindsay had gotten here. She wanted nothing to do with them but if they wanted to fight, they would get one. Brooke took in a deep breath and whipped her tears from her face. She would have to suck it up and tell Peyton that the fighting would have to stop. It was all going to have to stop. Lucas had to find who he loves and move on with life and hopefully leave Tree Hill.

"Brooke?" She heard a familiar voice call her name. Iris and Millicent poked their head out, trying to see if Brooke wasn't undressing in the bathroom. Once they saw that she still had her clothes on, they walked over to her. Millicent comforted her while Iris looked at her black shirt.

"We have to get you something to wear." Iris said to her, Brooke rolled her eyes and huffed. She didn't even want to be here anymore, she just wanted to go home and hide in her room. The fact that Peyton and Lindsay are here, it's changing her. She feels more like everything is her fault, even though she knows it's not. Iris saw a tear leave Brooke's eyes and she whipped it from her cheek. She didn't want to see her best friend like this.

"What a bitch." Millicent said to Brooke, Brooke chuckled and nodded. Tears were whelming up in her eyes, she was beginning to think about the rest of the days that she has to go with them. She just wished that Lucas would hurry up and pick already. They walked over to the bed and sat down, they didn't know what to say to Brooke. Millicent gave Iris a look but Iris didn't think it was the best idea to do or say anything yet.

"I don't know what I did wrong; I was just protecting my friend." Brooke said, with tears in her eyes. Brooke felt as though she was target and they would do nothing until she's gone.

"You did nothing wrong. You actually did the right thing." Iris told, rubbing her back. Brooke nodded, taking in a deep breath.

"If Lucas chooses one of them, I lose him and if he doesn't…I still lose him." Brooke covered her face, trying to hide her emotions. Millicent gave Iris one last look and Iris gave in. Iris huffed, removing Brooke's hand away from her face. "I cant lose Lucas. I just can't."

"Would you do anything to fight for him?" Iris raised her eyebrows, making Brooke look at her. Brooke was confused, she had no clue what they were going on with this. It was weird question to ask and she was afraid to answer. "Okay, look. We have something that we need to tell you." Iris said to her, looking over at Millicent.

"What?" Brooke looked at the both of them.

"It all started when Peyton and Lindsay came back." Millicent began.

"We knew what they were here for but we didn't think that they were right for Lucas...instead...someone else was." Iris slowly said to her, making Brooke understand who she was talking about.

"You Brooke." Millicent told her, Brooke's eyes widened. All her words were stuck in her throat, she didn't know what to say to them.

"You know him more then anyone, you should see the way that he looks at you...it's...beautiful and the way he talks about..." Iris shook her head with a smile, remembering all the good and wonderful things that Lucas said about Brooke. "You guys are in love with each other, I know and you but your too stubborn to realize it. So, we started making plans...to make you guys become closer so you can realize it." Iris said softly.

"Just like Haley and Peyton." Millicent swallowed.

"What?" Brooke said confused.

"Skills is with Lindsay, Haley and Nathan are with Peyton and Iris and I are with you." Iris rubbed Brooke's shoulder.

"Like a game?" Brooke narrowed her eyebrows. Brooke quickly stood up and stormed out of the room. "You guys are insane!" Brooke yelled, trying to get as far away from them as possible.

"Look, Brooke. If you love him, then you should fight for him. If you don't, then Peyton will have him forever." Millicent told her, chasing after her. Brooke sharply turned around, stopping in her tracks.

"What about Lindsay?" Brooke asked, remembering that they told her that Lindsay was teaming up with Skills.

"We all know she wont win." Iris shrugged her shoulders, Brooke turned back around and continued to walk away from them. She wondered why they were so much hatred between everyone. The whole group was separated. Brooke stopped again, looking directly at them.

"Does Lucas know?" Brooke asked, Millicent shook her head. Brooke tried to walk off but Iris stopped her.

"And he doesn't have to know either. No one has to know." Iris said to Brooke. Brooke thought it was the stupidest idea that she has ever heard. Soon, the plan would just crumble down into pieces.

"This is insane. This isn't a game. Lucas isn't a prize." Brooke whispered, trying to keep her voice down.

"If you don't fight for him, then he be gone forever. Your worst fear would come to life." Millicent warned Brooke.

"Your saying that as though you think I'm In love with Lucas." Brooke raised her eyebrows, questioning the two of them. Iris and Millicent shared a look. Brooke took in a deep breath, couldn't believe that they thought that Brooke was in love with Lucas, even though she knew she was. "No." Brooke said to the both of them. "No." She pointed and walked off.


	13. Chapter 13

I walked into the backyard where there was more children, more parents and more clowns. I haven't had much of a party like this in a while. It was a little much for a five year old but Jamie was different. He was a special kid, born into the chaos of Tree Hill. I turned around, trying to find anyone that I know but I couldn't. I even wondered where Lindsay was or where Peyton was. They were both not to be found, neither was Brooke. I wonder if they were doing something to her, making her feel weak. I push past the kids in the house, trying to find Brooke Davis. All the kids from the outside, started to walk inside and the house became more crowded. People were pushing and screaming at each other.

"Brooke," I called out. I looked around, not seeing anyone but strangers. "Brooke." I yelled at the top of my lungs wondering if anyone could hear me. I few people stared but contuined to play with the children. I felt someone grab my hand, dragging me out of the crowd. I looked up and it was Peyton, standing in front of me. "Hey, have you seen Brooke?" I asked her, knowing that I shouldn't have. She paused for a moment, staring into my deep blue eyes. She finally smiled, even though it was fake and shook her head.

"I haven't seen her…really, I haven't seen anyone." She talked over everyone. Soon, the crowd disappeared into the back to where they were getting ready to sing happy birthday. I grabbed my present and held it in my hand. I noticed that Peyton had present in her hand as well. I smiled at her, wondering if it was another competition. "Whatcha' got there?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. I looked down at my blue wrapped box and shrugged my shoulders.

"Nothing, just some…stuff." I shrugged my shoulders. Peyton chuckled. I stopped my smile when I saw Brooke was outside with Millicent and Iris. She seemed aggravated and annoyed with something. I tried to walk after her but Peyton stopped me. She smiled nervously.

"How's everything?- How's your mom?" Peyton corrected me, I looked outside and Brooke was gone. It was only Millicent and Iris now. I stared, trying to find her face again. "Lucas?" Peyton called me. I looked back at her.

"Everything is fine, my mom is doing great." I nodded, looking back outside. Peyton cleared her throat, I was being rude and she was being desperate for attention. "They are about sing happy birthday, we should get out there." I tried to walk off again but she stopped me.

"Let's get dinner tonight, on me." She asked politely, I didn't want to turn her down. I smiled, trying to rush outside.

"Yea." I told her, promising her. I quickly walked outside, trying to find Brooke's face. I looked around and saw her standing next to Haley who was opening the presents. I walked over next to Brooke, trying to figure out if it was the right time to talk to her.

"Are you okay?" I whispered. I looked down at her, something was different in her eyes. She seemed depressed, like the color in her eyes were gone. She didn't even look at me, she just stared at Jamie but didn't have a smile on her face. "Talk to me." I begged her but she still didn't. "Brooke, please." I begged, hopelessly.

"I don't want to be here anymore." She told me.

"What does that mean?" I said to her, she finally looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"It means that I can't do this anymore." She walked off, I tried to run after her but Haley grabbed my arm. It was like everyone was trying to keep me away from Brooke. Haley gave me a slight look and I just stood there.

"I want to open up Uncle Lucas'." Jamie said excitedly, I handed him my present and he opened up his eyes wide. He looked so excited to see the basketball that I had when I was high school.

"This is Brooke's." Nathan handed Jamie the present. It looked fansay, like Brooke actually wrapped it. Jamie opened it up and pulled out a jersey that had Jamie's name on it and a number. He took out something else and it was watch, the same watch that I gave Brooke. It was old, leather but it was a classic. Jamie looked at the watch confused but all his friends thought it was nice. Jamie quickly placed on his hand but the watch slipped.

"Aunt Brooke is the best." Jamie said to himself. I looked up and Brooke walked back into the house. I followed after her but she disappeared in the home. I had to find, trying to figure out what she was saying, she might leave Tree Hill. I don't want her to do that. I would leave with her.

"Lucas." I heard someone call my name. I turned around and looked Lindsay in the eyes. She looked different, her hair was completely brown and her eyes were brighter. I didn't know what to say to her. I knew why she was here, I knew what she wanted from me. I knew everything before she could tell me. "It's good to see you." Lindsay said to her. Brooke appeared from the corner, shocked to see Lindsay. Lindsay smiled faded, giving Brooke a dirty look.

"Sorry." Brooke said to me. I quickly walked towards her, stopping her from running away. She turned and looked into my blue eyes.

"I'm not leaving you Brooke." I told her, I wondered if that's what she was so worried about, me leaving her. "We were just talking." I explained, Brooke smiled.

"You don't have explain yourself to me Lucas. You go, be happy, it's okay because your going to have the person you love stand next to you...just wait. She'll come around." Brooke kissed my on my cheek. I didn't know which girl she was talking about, she turned around but I stopped her again. She smiled at me again. I stared into her eyes, she was so settle and okay with me being with Lindsay. Then, I realized that I didn't want her to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"To talk to Millicent and Iris. Where are you going?" Brooke kinked her eyebrow, she glanced at Lindsay and then back at me. I nodded.

"Uh, I don't know." I chuckled. Brooke tried to walk off but I stopped her again. I don't know but I felt afraid. "Don't leave." I begged her. He walked closer to her, so that Lindsay wouldn't hear what I was going to say. "Even when I choose one of them, don't leave. I need my best friend."

"I wont. I promise." Brooke squeezed my hand.

"Brooke." I said to her.

"I promise." She sounded more aggressive this time. I let her go, watching her disappear from the corners of the home.

"She seems…different." Lindsay said to me.

"Leave her out of this." I warned Lindsay, remembering that Lindsay wasn't the one who payed the kid to put cake all over her. It was Peyton, Peyton was the reason why Brooke was feeling this way. "I'm sorry. That wasn't meant for you." I told her, trying to make her feel better. It was like I was working too hard to make them all feel better, I just needed a break.

"I know." Lindsay said, giving me a slight hug. "Talk to me sometime, I'll be around." She walked off, going into the back with the rest of everyone.


	14. Brooke's on board

Brooke had finally lost Millicent and Iris through the crowd of parents and children. She pressed her back against the brown wall and took in a deep breath, this was too much for her. Her friends thought that she was in love with her best friend but she wasn't, she couldn't be. She was afraid that she might get her heart broken again but Brooke had to realize that it was different this time. Brooke walked into the kitchen to Haley fixing some more juice. Brooke slowly walked over to her, making sure that she doesn't touch a nerve. Haley looked up at Brooke Davis, with a smear of cake on her black shirt.

"Hey, Brooke." Haley laughed confusedly. She pointed at the cake stain on her shirt. "You have a little something…" Haley's finger circled around the spot.

"Yea, well. Peyton did this beautiful masterpiece, maybe she can make you a shirt just like it." Brooke said sarcastically, Haley's eyebrows raised and her eyes were big. She didn't know that Peyton had done that to Brooke. She didn't even know how Peyton was thinking about Brooke coming to the party. She should have known that their was going to be a fight and she wished that it would happen. It wasn't like she wanted Brooke to be hurt but she wanted Brooke to know that this wasn't a game. Peyton was going to fight for Lucas and she wasn't going give up on him.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry Brooke. Do you need a change of clothes?" Haley asked her, Brooke shook her head. Brooke was extremely tired, she was sick of seeing Peyton and looking like fool.

"No, I'm about to leave. The party was over for me when I walked in." Brooke told her, sadly. Haley walked over to her, she didn't know what to say.

"You know what's going on." Haley stated. Brooke nodded, she wasn't really angry.

"How could you side with her, Haley?" Brooke looked at her confusedly. Haley placed the juice on the ground.

"Because she is right for Lucas. They are meant to be together." Haley shrugged her shoulders.

"That's the only reason you could possibly find?" Brooke asked her.

"I'm sure there's more but that's between Lucas and Peyton?" Haley shot back.

"Out of all people, Haley. You could have chose anyone but you choose Peyton?" Brooke asked her. Haley huffed, she didn't want to have this talk but she knew she would have it. She was going to have to talk to Lucas as well.

"Peyton is the only one that gets Lucas, she's the only one that understands." Haley raised her voice a little, trying to get the picture through Brooke's head.

"I know more about Lucas than Peyton will ever know. She's not the one for him, neither is Lindsay." Brooke told her.

"Who is? You?" Haley shrugged her shoulders, Brooke didn't answer. She wasn't going to answer the question that she hasn't answered it herself. "You and Lucas wouldn't last a week. You barely lasted a month when you were together with him in high school and guess what happened, he choose Peyton over you and he will again." Haley said harshly.

"Why are you being such a bitch?" Brooke asked her, Haley grabbed the juice.

"Because…I think this is what's right. Your way is just wrong. You have to deal with it, Lucas is going to choose Peyton. It's always been Peyton. She's the one. Not you." Haley walked off with the words that she left with Brooke. Brooke was extremely angry with everyone, she didn't know what to do. She walked out of the kitchen and saw Lucas. They spoke for a moment and Brooke finally broke free from him. She walked down the hallway, trying to find Millicent and Iris. Brooke bumped into Mouth while he was walking through the hallway. "Where's Millicent and Iris?" Brooke asked.

"Right here." Millicent said, running down the hallway with Iris behind her. "We were looking everywhere for you." Millicent told Brooke.

"Let's do it…let's do this." Brooke said to the three of them. Complete shock rose from their faces, not knowing that they were hearing Brooke correctly.

"Are you sure?" Iris asked Brooke.

"Lucas belongs with me, not those bitches." Brooke said to her. Iris was excited that Brooke was on board with this. Iris placed her hand in the middle.

"For brucas?" Iris said excitedly. She waited but no placed their hands in the middle. Iris dragged her hand back and placed it in her pocket.


	15. I won't

I had been up all night, wondering where Brooke could be. Wondering what she was doing, I was worried about her. I sat at the edge of her bed, trying to figure out what I had done. It was my fault that Peyton had it out for her. If it wasn't for me, they would still be friends. They would be the ones that are living together and not me. I ruined their friendship, I have to fix it. I have to fix the things that are ruined. The door opened up, Haley walked in with Jamie holding her hand. I quickly stood up.

"What are you doing?" Haley said curiously. I turned around, looking around Brooke's room. It seemed like I was stalking Brooke. I waiting father for his daughter to come home.

"Just…waiting for Brooke." I said, shrugging my shoulders like it was natural of me doing this. Haley raised her eyebrow, walking towards me. It seemed like she didn't know what to say. Haley sat next to me, letting Jamie go and run around the house.

"She's staying at Iris' house tonight…actually Millicent and Mouth's house." Haley told me. I sat there in shock.

"Why wouldn't she say anything?" I narrowed my eyebrows, I said my thought out loud. Haley stared at me, reading me like a book. Haley shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe she just needed a break." Haley suggested but I didn't understand that either.

"Why would she need a break?" I asked her, Haley might know why Brooke was so distant. "I mean, lately, she's been distant from me." I explained.

"All of this is hard for Brooke, you have to understand." Haley didn't want to speak for Brooke and she didn't want to tell Lucas that Brooke was in love with Lucas.

"It's hard for me too."

"Yea but they are fighting for you and then fighting with Brooke. There's a difference. You weren't the person that had a cake spilled on themselves." Haley made a point. If Peyton and Lindsay want to fight for me, they would have to leave me alone.

"I'll tell Peyton tonight." I told her. Haley twisted her head a little. "She asked me out and I agreed…or was that Lindsay?" I said, thinking back to whom asked me. "Yea, I think it was Lindsay." I nodded, standing up from the bed. Haley shook her head and shame. She looked away, staring into Brooke's room. Her smile soon faded, she seemed sad about something. "Haley..." I asked her, rubbing her back.

"Tell Brooke that I'm sorry." Haley swallowed, looking up me. I narrowed my eyebrows in confusion. What would she be sorry for. "But you deserve to be with Peyton and Peyton deserves to be with you." Haley told me but I still didnt understand.

"Okay..." I said to her. "But what does this have to do with Brooke?" I asked her. Haley cocked her head, looking at me like I was insane. She took in a deep breath.

"Nothing, she'll tell you." Haley kissed my cheek. She grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes. "Trust me when I tell you that Peyton is the right girl for you..." Haley said again. I shook my head, trying to understand why she was telling me this.

"Don't get involved." I demanded but also warning her. This was a mess that I dont want her to clean up. "Haley, please don't get invovled." I begged her, changing my attitude. She stood up from the bed, looking down at me.

"I won't." She promised. "I won't." She said again with a shrug.


	16. Eh

Iris bit her nails, trying to figure out what she was going to do. They had different plan that would have Brooke be with Lucas, forever but there was something in their way. In Iris' way, something that she was trying to reach but couldn't have. Mouth. For a while, she began to not like him, keeping her distance. Since she's been helping Brooke out with Lucas, she noticed that she has some feelings for Mouth. She tried to shake it off but she couldn't. The first time they meet, Iris didnt know him as much but thought that he was cute. She loved his awkwardness and kindness but then she found that he had a girlfriend, her best friend. Iris had to force herself to hide her feelings and try to keep her distance from Mouth but it was hard. She knew that Mouth didn't love her like she loved him. She felt a warm touch on her shoulder, she looked up and saw the man of dreams looking down at her. Her heart stopped and she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Iris Rose." Mouth winked, walking into the kitchen. Iris looked away, still smiling at how he said her name. "When is Brooke coming over?" Mouth bit his lips, grabbing a bottle of water in the freezer. He looked back, only seeing the back of Iris' head.

"She'll be here in a moment." Iris stood up, rubbing her palms against her pants. She cleared her throat and started to speak. "There is a parade today, everyone's going. I think this is going to be the battle ground for them." Iris chuckled, Mouth laughed and walked over to her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mouth squinted his eyes, Iris took a step back. She felt like she was losing her breath, whenever she's around him.

"Positive." Iris nodded with a wide smile. "It's just..." Iris sat down and so did Mouth. He looked into her hazel eyes, and waited for what she was going to tell him. "What the hell is wrong with everyone?" Iris took in a deep breath, finally saying what was on her mind. Mouth sat back, still listening to what she was saying. "I mean come on!" Iris huffed. "I don't know what happened in high school but I know enough. I know enough to where Brooke fucking Davis should be with Lucas Scott. Do you see the way they look at each other?" Iris leaned towards Mouth, he raised his eyebrows.

"No." He said confusedly.

"Lucas looks at her like she's his everything, have you ever seen him look at Peyton or Lindsay like that?" Iris leaned back, waiting for an answer. Mouth looked away, thinking for a moment.

"Yes." He answered, laughing. Iris slapped his arm.

"Forget I ever asked." Iris stood up, beginning her speech. "Lucas needs to be with Brooke or he'll be bored all his life with Peyton or Lindsay by his side." Iris rolled her eyes, just thinking about the annoying girls that they would have to see today.

"Thanks, Iris." Brooke came in with a smile, she shut the door behind her. Mouth and Brooke paused for a moment. Iris wasn't done with her speech.

"Sit down." Iris pointed to the spot where she was sitting. Brooke nodded, walking over to Mouth with a smile on her face. She tapped mouth on the leg and looked up at Iris.

"Alright Brooke Penelope Davis, you have to bring your A game, like...all of it. All of your A game." Iris said dramaticly. "Because vampires are going to try to take your man, we cant have them doing that...so...I have a plan." Iris bit her lip, rubbing her hands together.

"Whenever you have a plan, someone ends up dying or going to the hospital." Mouth told her, Iris rolled her eyes.

"Shut it." Iris warned him. "Anyway," Iris looked back at Brooke, she had to be softer about this. "Brooke, I don't know how else to explain to you. It crushes me now to see that your not happy..." Iris told her.

"And why am I not happy?" Brooke asked the both of them, chuckling at the comment.

"Because your not with him." Millicent shut the door behind her, she had walked in like Brooke did.

"Why am I not hearing the door being unlocked?" Iris whispered, pointing to Millicent. Millicent walked over to Brooke with bags in her hand, she had went shopping for her.

"It's because your not with him." Millicent repeated herself. Iris smiled, she loved her best friend but then she looked at Mouth. She could see the way that he looked at Millicent, Iris couldn't ruin that. She would just have to leave it alone.

"I know that and it kills me inside." Brooke confessed.

"Alright, then let's do something about it." Iris smirked.

"All we have to do is compete with Peyton and we'll be fine." Milicent informed all of them.

"What about Lindsay?" Mouth asked.

"Eh." Brooke, Iris and Millicent said as they shrugged their shoulders.


	17. I don't love her the way she loves me

The sun shinned brightly, making my shoulders feel so warm. I looked up, watching the clouds form into shapes. I thought about my life, with Peyton and Lindsay. They would be good, nice, I would think. I had a nice time with Peyton when I was in high school and when I was out of high school. I also loved it when Lindsay was by my side but she left as well. They all left and now they want me back. I felt like I was the second choice in their game that they are playing, I just had to find out what game. They would want to fight for me and then leave when the love is lost. I don't want to be alone again, I was afraid to give my hearts to them. I sat on the bench, watching people run free. The children had cotton candy in their hands, running around, flying kites and playing with their toys. Parents had fun with other parents and talked about how good their life is going. I wanted that, I wanted children of my own. I don't think that I could have that.

"What's with the sad face?" Brooke smirked. She sat next to be on the bleachers, looking out into the distance where the parade was happening. She looked at the smiles on the children faces and smiled with them, she loved to see the joy of others. I was sad about a few things but now that Brooke was here, I felt okay.

"Nothing..." My voice was a little deep, showing how sad I was. "Nothing." I shook my head, clearing my throat. I looked down for a moment and then back at her with a slight laugh. We both chuckled a little, smiling at each other. I loved her smile, it makes something light up inside me. I thought back to when Haley told me about Brooke, about she was hurting just like me.

"I think that we should just leave Tree Hill," I told her, she looked up at me. "It's just killing us to be here." I frowned.

"Your making it kill you. You are letting them hurt you." Brooke said to me, pointing to my heart. "Find someone that makes you happy." Brooke stood up from the bleachers, holding her hand out for me to grab. "Be happy." She demanded, I grabbed her hand and we walked to the parade. It was a long journey but it would only take us a few minutes to get there. We were in this large field with just bright green grass.

"How is the clothing line going?" I changed the subject, catching up with her. It was like we haven't spoken in a few days, not even talking to each other. It seemed like she was getting further and further away from me. Brooke looked down at her coffee in a green cup. "Brooke." I told her, I don't want to stop chasing her dreams because of Peyton or anyone else. She was an amazing fashion designer. "Get your shit together." I teased. Brooke gasped, looking up at me.

"I know your not talking about anyone getting their shit together." Brooke shoved me a little, pushing me away. I relaxed, I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm fine. It's not like I have two girls competing for my heart." I rolled her eyes, Brooke laughed. I pulled her in and placed my arm over her shoulder. She wrapped her arm around my waist.

"How's your book going?" Brooke looked up at me, I should have known that it was coming. I was writing a book but I don't know what I should write about. I looked up, I could see Peyton and Haley talking to each other.

"I don't know what to write about." I said honestly, shrugging my shoulders. Brooke rolled her eyes, chuckling.

"You have thousands of things to talk about and one in particular." Brooke squeezed me.

"What?" I looked down into her hazel eyes.

"The girls fighting for you love and you...you choosing who you want to be with." Brooke said sternly. "If you can't see your future with them, don't pick them." Brooke informed me.

"And what if I see my future with all of them?" I kinked my eyebrow, same as she does.

"That's not possible." Brooke chuckled. "Your either in love with someone or you love them." Brooke told me.

"What's the difference?" I asked her, confused.

"Are you kidding me?" Brooke asked. I shrugged my shoulders. Peyton walked up to use with a evil smirk on her face, I was afraid that she was going to say something to Brooke. Brooke pulled away from, keeping her distance. She didn't seem afraid and her smile didn't move. She seemed so confident, brave.

"You guys look like a couple." Peyton said to both of us.

"Maybe." I joked, I chuckled but none of them did. It became awkward, they all frowned and it seemed like Peyton was getting a little angry that I said that. I looked at them confusedly, wondering what I said was so sensitive. Peyton took in a deep and looked up at me, she smiled.

"Lucas, do you want to take a walk?" Peyton asked me, I looked down at Brooke. She nodded. We left Brooke and Haley to talk, I hope that they figure out what's going on with them. We slowly walked around the parade, getting lost within the crowd. There was silence between us. "So, are you dating Brooke?" Peyton asked suddenly, I looked at her quickly.

"No, I'm not." I told her, bored at the conversation. I didn't meant to be angry at her but I had to. She was treating my best friend like shit and I couldn't just sit here and watch.

"I'm sorry I asked." Peyton looked away, raising her eyebrows. I stopped, she turned around and looked at me.

"I can't do this Peyton." I told her, knowing that I couldn't live with someone like her.

"Wh-" she couldn't make out for words, she looked so heart broken but I had to stand my ground. "What?" She asked me.

"I can't leave Brooke." I shook my head. "I promised, Peyton. I promised." I tried to turn away but she grabbed my hand.

"I'm not telling you leave to Brooke, Lucas." She said, showing her soft side.

"Being with you is making me push Brooke away. I can't do that and your so mean to her, for no reason." I explained, finally telling her the truth. "What your doing to Brooke is wrong and I don't want to be with someone that has so much evil in their heart." I told her. she paused, looking down.

"Okay." Peyton frowned, she looked back up at me. "I was just...hurt, I guess." Peyton said, I could tell that she didn't want to explain it much but I had to understand. "I was pissed to know that my best friend was dating my ex boyfriend." Peyton and I started to walk again.

"Brooke and I are just friends, we never dated..ever." I smiled, Peyton nodded.

"So, I have nothing to worry about?" Peyton looked up at me.

"No, I guess. I don't see Brooke like that." I shrugged my shoulders, looking off into the distance. Peyton turned away and smiled.

"That's good to hear." Peyton smirked.


	18. I'm done

Brooke watched as Lucas left with Peyton and continued to walk, Haley stayed by her side. She wanted to know when the right time was to speak to her, to say that she was sorry. She thought about it and decided that she should apologize but she wasn't going to change her mind about Lucas being with Peyton.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship because of this." Haley started to say, Brooke huffed. She didn't want to listen to what she was saying but Lucas would think something was up if they weren't talking.

"You were being a bitch. You said things that hurt me." Brooke glanced at Haley but still looked around the parade, Iris and Millicent said that she would be there.

"I know and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said. I don't know why I said it." Haley confessed, Brooke forgave her because she couldn't be mad at Haley forever but she wasn't going to talk to her as much.

"It's okay, I guess." Brooke told her, keeping the conversation short.

"Now, that were friends again, I've been wanting to tell you something." Haley bit her lip, she had been holding this secret in for so long. Brooke raised her eyebrow, they stopped walking and looked into each other's eyes. "I'm in love with Lucas." Haley bit her lip with excitment in her eyes. Brokoe gasped, her mouth dropped open.

"Are you serious?!" Brooke yelled, she already had to compete with Peyton and Lindsay, now she had to compete with Haley. Brooke thought about Haley and Lucas kissing and becoming a couple. "Ew," Brooke said disgustingly. "I hope your joking." Brooke asked her. Haley nodded, laughing.

"I am." Haley told her, tapping her shoulder.

"That would have been...weird." Brooke told her. Haley nodded, looking at the ground. Brooke could tell that something was on her mind. "Is that really what you wanted to tell me?" Brooke asked.

"Dan has been staying at our place for a couple of weeks now." Haley confessed, this was a bigger shocker to Brooke then Haley saying that she was in love with Lucas.

"He's out of jail?" Brooke asked, she was a little worried about Jamie but mostly worried about Lucas said about this. She was concerned that Lucas didn't tell her anything about it.

"Yea, he's been out for a while. We've gave him a room to stay in." Haley and Brooke started to walk again, Brooke was so into the conversation.

"Haley, I don't think that you should let Dan into your home, he's a murder." Brooke explained.

"I know but he grew such a bond with Jamie and Nathan loves him being around. Dan has changed." Haley told her. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"He killed Keith." Brooke said again.

"I know," Haley said annoyed. "I can't do anything." Haley shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you want him to be there?" Brooke asked her. Haley thought for a moment, she has been trying to forgive him but she couldn't find it in her heart.

"I don't know." Haley said honestly.

"I can't believe Lucas didn't tell me." Brooke looked away.

"It's because doesn't know." Haley confessed. Brooke gasped again.

"You didn't tell Lucas?!" Brooke asked her.

"I don't know what to say to him," Haley told her.

"Maybe, hey Lucas, your father that killed Uncle Keith is living in my house." Brooke told her.

"That seems a little harsh." Haley told Brooke softly.

"Not telling him is a little harsh. If you don't tell him Haley, he's going to be hurt." Brooke warned her. Haley rolled her eyes.

"And what about you, did you tell him that you lied about Peyton being with another man?" Haley kinked her eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"I can't believe you turned this on me Haley." Brooke told her. Haley shrugged her shoulders.

"You can't tell Lucas." Haley shook her head. Brooke didn't want to keep something like that from him but she had so many secrets that it could ruin their friendship. Brooke had tears in her eyes, she quickly whipped them before Haley saw. She was afraid that he was going to lose her best friend. There were so many lies building up on Brooke that she didn't know what to do with them and she couldn't believe that Haley would black mail her.

"Okay, Haley." Brooke walked away but turned away before she did. "Stay away from me." Brooke demanded, having enough.

"I'm sorry Brooke." Haley apologized.

"No, your not and I hate you for it." Brooke turned around and walked away. She couldn't let Lucas slip away, she would have to tell him.


	19. I Love You, Lucas Scott

Peyton knocked on Lucas' door, hoping that he would open the door. It was getting cold and she didn't want to stay for long. Peyton wanted to talk to him and see where his mind was at. It's been a long time since she has seen him and all the feelings were rushing back, she just wanted to know if he was feeling the same. That she wasn't here for nothing. She pressed her hand against the door, he wasn't coming to answer it. She was thinking that she might go back home but she should fight for something that she needs.

"Peyton?" She heard a voice behind her, a familiar voice that made her shiver. She turned around with pain in her eyes and could see the pain in her best friends eyes. Even though Peyton doesn't show it or even if Brooke doesn't know it, Brooke would always be Peyton's best friend. Peyton was hurt when she found out that Brooke was the reason that Lucas fell out of love for her. She couldn't really blame Brooke for that, she was really just looking out for her friend when she left him but it still hurt.

"What?" She asked coldy, standing the conversation with Brooke Davis. Brooke began to feel uncomfortable by the tone of Peyton's voice. She could tell that this wasn't going to end well.

"I just wanted to say…thank you." Brooke said, not even sure that she wanted to thank Peyton. Peyton looked confused and so did Brooke.

"For what?" Peyton asked her.

"For…being Lucas' first love. As his best friend, thank you." Brooke shrugged her shoulders, trying to make a conversation with her. Brooke didn't want Peyton to go just yet. Peyton squinted her eyes in frustration.

"Alright, I'm leaving." Peyton said walking past Brooke.

"Wait!" Brooke shouted. Peyton sharply turned around. She was going to let Brooke have it. She had all this feelings and she wasn't going to let it go until she tell Brooke how she feels.

"What? What do you want from me?! You have everything you want. You have the perfect house with the perfect guy! What else do you want?! To rub it in my face? Your already doing that." Peyton raised her voice, getting closer to Brooke.

"I'm not rubbing my friendship with Lucas in your face. I wouldn't do anything like that." Brooke told her.

"Friendship? Seriously?" Peyton chuckled. Brooke realized that this friendship was gone. The friendship that they had was out the door and they could never look at each other the same. Suddenly, all the memories with Peyton and her flushed down the toilet in Brooke's brain. Brooke saw Peyton as an enemy now.

"You left Peyton…you left and I stayed. You broke his heart, he was sad for weeks, months. He was so in love with you, you should have seen the way he looked at you…and you threw it all away-" Brooke was going to say more but Peyton stopped her.

"No, no don't." Peyton said. "I didn't throw it away." Peyton swallowed. Peyton turned around and walked away.

"You left Peyton. He had to move on." Brooke telling Peyton that Lucas could never tell her. Peyton whipped the tears from her face and started to build up boarders. She wasn't going to let Brooke have the man that she wanted. Brooke watched as Peyton left. It started to pour down raining but Brooke still stood there. She didn't know why she couldn't move a muscle, she just didn't want to. She saw a car pull up; she could see Lucas and Lindsay. They talked for a moment, there were a few smiles and Lucas said good-night. Lucas walked out and noticed Brooke was standing outside the door. He covered his head with his jacket and ran over to Brooke.

"Brooke, what are you doing?" He yelled over the loud rain. Brooke stared at him but still didn't say a word. She had this certain smile on her face. "Come on." Lucas walked Brooke inside the home and looked at the time. It was past midnight. Lucas tossed Brooke a towel and wrapped it around her to keep her warm. "What are you doing out here…it's two in the morning?" Lucas asked her but still Brooke didn't say a word. Brooke stared at him and felt happy, she felt like she was alive again. When she looked at him as he spoke about how sorry he was, she already forgave him. The memories of him and her replayed in Brooke's head and she knew that she was always in love with him. She had always had these feelings for Lucas, she just didn't want to admit them. Now she was ready.

"I know what happened with you and Peyton were terrible, I take full responsibility…" Lucas started to say.

"I love you." Brooke quickly told him, shutting Lucas up. Lucas stood in front of her, standing still with nothing to say. He was confused but he felt a little spark of happiness start up I his heart but he didn't know what to do.

They stood in silence for a moment; Brooke was trying to figure out what she just said to Lucas. If she really said what she was thinking? She had this feeling for a long time but she didn't want to tell him. She was too afraid. Too scared to understand what love made her feel again.

"I love you too, Brooke." Lucas told her, confused at her. Of course he loved her, she was his best friend. He would always have love for Brooke. Lucas didn't want her to think that he didn't love her. "You're my best friend." Lucas grabbed her hand. Brooke sighed, that's not what she was talking about. She looked down at their hands, she wanted him to be all hers but she knew that couldn't happen. Brooke already thought it was a bad idea, so she just let it go.

"Right, thanks." Brooke smiled slightly, trying to hold back her tears. She was fighting the urge to tell him, tell him everything that's going on. She took her hand back, backing away slowly from him. "I just came to…tell you that I'm alright. I'll be over Iris'." Brooke quickly turned around and shut the door behind her. She took in a deep breath, the rain had stopped and clouds moved to show the full moon. She felt like she couldn't breathe when she was near him. She felt tears coming down her face, she sobbed as she walked into her car. She took in another deep breath and stopped her tears. She couldn't cry anymore. If she wanted him, she would have to get him.

I was confused at what Brooke wanted to me to do about it, at what she wanted from me. She just told me that she loved me and I said it back but she still left. Was there something that I was missing? Was she trying to tell me something? I can't understand girl. I started to think back about Lindsay, how much fun we had with each other. I didn't think it could happen but I was glad that Lindsay and I went on the date. It filled this hole in my heart, now I can feel a little comfortable when I talk about her or when I see her. I felt my phone vibrate, so I answered it. Speaking of Lindsay, she was on the other line.

"Mr. Scott," She said with such power in her voice. "How was your amazing date with me?" She giggled a little but waited for my answer. I smiled, widely.

"Well, I have to say…" I paused for a moment. "It was the best night of my life." I told her, we both laughed for a moment.

"Do you want to make another date, maybe this weekend?" Lindsay asked me, I was going say yes but I forgot that this weekend was Brooke's birthday. If I didn't come to celebrate with her, she would hate me for it. I huffed, not knowing what to do. I couldn't do both, something would go wrong. "It's okay if you don't want to go." Lindsay told me, I was sure she was smiling.

"No, no, no." I quickly said, not wanting her to think that way. "It's just…It's Brooke's 24th birthday. I have to be there for her." I hoped that she would understand, there was a giant pause.

"So, what are you going to do for her birthday?" Lindsay's voice changed, it was deeper and angrier. "Maybe I could help." Lindsay said, making her voice a little higher.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You know Brooke-" I tried to tell her but she cut me off.

"I know Brooke doesn't like me…I just want to make it up to her. I want to do this…as an apology." Lindsay said to me. I had to think for a second, I could have all the extra hands that I could get.

"Okay but you can't tell her anything. I want this to be a surprise." I warned her, she laughed and hung up the phone. I guess I would be with Lindsay all week. It was Sunday night, Brooke's birthday isn't until Saturday, what could go wrong?

 ** _6 Days Later…_**

 **Everyone sat on the dirty curb outside of a empty building. The friends of Brooke's and random people have gone home after they heard the cops coming. There hundreds of cops surrounding the building, trying to figure out what happened. The lights blinded the group. The sheriff walked over to the group that looked the worst. He knew that this was going to be a long ride.**

 **"Alright, tell me what happened." The sheriff sighed. He opened his pad and pulled out his pen. Lucas was on the end on the right, he had nose bleed and cuts on his face. He didn't know it yet but he was going to feel it in the morning. He was all bruised up on his side and his shirt was ripped. He had food all over his pants and red juice stains as well. Nathan was right beside him, giving Lucas dirty looks. Nathan's face was completely red, he had a black eye and a busted lip that was still bleeding. He felt like his ribs were cracked, it was hard for him to breathe. His hair was messed up, food and other materials were in it as well. Haley was next to him, she was okay but she didn't know where her shoes were. Her makeup seemed runned down, she had tears in her eyes.**

 **"I'm sorry." She said to Lucas and Nathan but they couldn't even look at her. They had this disgusted look on their face. Next to Haley was Millicent and Iris. Millicent hair looked puffy and wet at the same time, she looked like a complete mess. Her clothes were ripped and dirty. Her nails were broken and so was Iris'. Iris' hair was okay but she had a busted lip and bruised cheek.**

 **"It was-" Iris started to say but Millicent interrupted her.**

 **"Shut up, bitch." Millicent quickly said to her, Iris cleared her throat and didn't say another word. Next to Iris was Lindsay and Skills. Lindsay held her jacket close, holding onto it tightly. She was okay and so was Skills but they weren't okay emotionally. Lindsay was emotionally broken inside.**

 **"I can't do this anymore." Lindsay said but everyone could hear her.**

 **"No one asked you to." She heard someone say, she looked down and Peyton was sitting with her arms crossed. Brooke was sitting next to her, looking away from everyone. Some of Peyton's hair was missing, her face was a little beaten up and she lost her right shoe. Brooke's eyes was red, her eyes were dark, she had scratchs on her face and bruised ribs.**

 **"It was supposed to be my birthday party." Brooke looked up at the officer, her voice was raspy and she could barely speak. Lucas looked at her for a second and then turned away.**


	20. Lies

Brooke woke up with this ache in her back, she turned over trying to find a better spot but nothing was working. Wherever she turned, something always hurts. Brooke quickly awoke from her sleep, knowing that she wasn't going to get any rest. Iris walked out from her room, making herself another cup of coffee. She was a little worried about Brooke, seeing her all scared like she is. Iris walked over to Brooke, checking to see if she was okay.

"Tell me that you're okay…or lie to me so that I could believe it." Iris said sitting down next to her, she had this sorry look on her face. Brooke chuckled, she covered her face and took in another deep breath. Since what was going on, she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"I feel like I don't want to do this anymore." Brooke said to her, Iris removed Brooke's hands away from her face. She wanted Brooke to understand something.

"Lucas is a dumb boy. Of course, he's not going to know what you're talking about. You knew what you were talking about and that's all that matters. You love Lucas, he loves you…now, you just have to make him fall in love with you." Iris smiled at her, making her feel a little better.

"I feel like I'm already losing and they're winning. Every chance I tried to have with him, Peyton and Lindsay would swoop in and take him." Brooke argued.

"Well, don't let them take him." Iris dared her, raising her eyebrows. Iris was dangerous but that's how It's going to have to be. Iris thought it was so easy to get Lucas, only if Brooke had a little confidence but she didn't. "Anyway, on another note….your birthday's this weekend." Iris smiled widly, standing up from the single couch. "What do you want to do?" Iris asked her. Brooke thought for a second, all she wanted was Lucas to be hers.

"I don't know… anything." Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

"I think Lucas is throwing you a surprise birthday party." Iris guessed. Brooke nodded.

"I know he is, that's what best friends are for." Brooke laughed, grabbing her a cup of coffee. Iris watched as Brooke poured the coffee into her cup. She just wondered the one question that Brooke hasn't said out loud yet. Not to her and not to Lucas.

"You love him right?" Iris asked, Brooke was surprised how quickly they were back on the topic.

"No." Brooke said to her, looking down at her cup. Iris hesitated, scared at what Brooke was talking about. "I'm in love with him…there's a difference." Brooke walked over to the couch. Iris placed her cup on the table and ran over to Brooke and jumped on the couch. She was extremely excited.

"You said it! You finally said it!" Iris cheered, Brooke was a little confused but she was getting excited as well. "How does it feel?" Iris calmed her voice down and stopped jumping on the couch with her knees.

"It's like this rush. When I'm around him, it's like I can't breathe but I feel safe and relieved at the same time. I think about him all the time, I wonder if he's thinking about me or if he's wondering where I am-"Brooke was going to continue but Mouth started to speak.

"If you're wondering, I can tell you that he thinks about you all the time." Mouth confirmed Brooke's wonder. Iris squeaked with excitement. Brooke looked at Iris with a large smile, happy that Lucas even thinks about her. Mouth chuckled a little, seeing the girls go wild.

"You can't describe love but honey, you just described it." Iris told her, Brooke contuined to think about how Lucas makes her feel and how happy she is that he's here. "Thank you, Mouth…for that information." Iris said calmly. Mouth raised his cup of coffee and nodded. Iris looked back over at Brooke. "Now, all you have to do is be there."

* * *

Nathan pulled Haley to the side, wanting to talk to her for a moment. Nathan's father had been staying at the house for a while, all was forgiven between them. There was nothing different, it was all the same. Nathan felt safer that Dan was here, there was so much going on in Tree Hill, he needed someone to take of Jamie for him but Nathan had something else to talk about with Haley. Things were getting a little intense with the girls, they were out for each others heads. He just didn't want anything to happen to his wife.

"oh, do you want have a quickie in the guest bedroom." Haley teased, smiling at him. Nathan chuckled, loving how his wife joked around with him. Nathan looked around the corners of the hallway, making sure that Jamie or Dan wouldn't appear, nor Peyton. He looked back at Haley, holding her close. "What's wrong?" Haley asked, holding his arms.

"I don't think we should do this anymore. I don't think you should do this anymore." Nathan corrected himself. Haley let go of him, she knew that Nathan would change his mind and try to stop her from doing anything else. "Lucas is a grown man. He knows what he wants." Nathan said to her. Haley didn't think so, if he was going to choose someone, it would have to be with Peyton. Peyton was the one for him, she knew him more, Haley thought. Haley didn't know what to say because Nathan was kind of right. "He needs to figure this out on his own." Nathan said to her. Haley huffed, listening to her husband. "And look at what this is doing to your friendship. You turned your back on Brooke and she's been there for you more then Peyton as." Nathan frowned at her. He wanted to know why she was rooting for Peyton.

"Okay." Haley said to him, looking away.

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked, trying to figure out if she was lying or not.

"I'm positive." Haley lied to him.


	21. Lindsay

Monday

* * *

\

Lindsey looked up at the abounded apartment, it was in the middle of nowhere, in a desert, she had thought. Lindsey looked down at her phone, she had a weird text from Lucas to meet him here. She turned to her left, seeing Lucas' blue car. She took in a deep breath, she walked into the building, climbing up the thousands of stairs that was there. It was creepy, the walls seemed blue, the paint was chipped and there were large holes in the walls. Lindsay swallowed, she felt like she was going to get murdered. She walked into a large room, it seemed like the main room. She walked in to see Lucas walking around the space, measuring the walls. Lindsay knocked on the wall, grabbing his attention. He smiled in the sight of her, he turned her around and showed her the place.

"What do you think?" Lucas smiled, Lindsay walked in and nodded. She didn't want to say anything because she didn't know what it was for. "It's for Brooke's birthday party," Lucas said with excitement. Lindsay eye's brightened, trying to show how excited she was but she wasn't really.

"Oh," Lindsay raised her eyebrows. She didn't know what to say but she didn't think that this would be Brooke's type. "Are you sure that this is what Brooke wants?" Lindsay looked around, trying to show the bright of things. The floor was covered with broken glass and leaves from the wind. The windows were broken, looking down into the desert.

"Yea, I just have to decorate it…a lot." Lucas looked around, walking towards Lindsay. Lindsay chuckled; he was going to do a lot more then decorate. Lindsay thought for a second, she could see how this could be a good time.

"How did you find this place?" Lindsay chuckled, looking out of the broken window. Lucas thought for a second, he didn't know how he found this place.

"I was just driving and I saw it. Brooke is kind of a rebel, I think she would like this…" Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

"Yea, if she gets really drunk." Lindsay looked up at him with a smile. Lucas turned around, laughing. He wanted to do the most for Brooke, she has been there for him. Lucas took in a deep breath, trying to see the bright side of things.

"I would do anything for her, I want this to be perfect. That's why I called you." Lucas turned around, showing how meaningful he meant. Lindsay eye's widened.

"You want me to help you." Lindsay asked him, Lucas nodded.

"Please, I need your help. I don't want Brooke's birthday party to suck, she's been having a bad few months since you guys have been here and I just want this to cheer her up." Lucas asked Lindsay. Lindsay turned around, this would be a challenge but it would also make her get close to Lucas.

"Okay but only because I want Brooke to forgive me." Lindsay pointed at Lucas. Lucas clapped his hands together in excitement. He stood beside Lindsay, trying to see if this would be the right move to make. He didn't think what Brooke would feel like if Lindsay was the one that helped him.

"For what? You haven't been doing anything, it was mostly Peyton." Lucas chuckled a little, Lindsay nodded. She laid her head on his shoulder. She didn't want to get too into detail but she was wrong for what she had done. She was wrong for many things that she couldn't explain.


	22. Choose, Lucas Now

Lindsay danced around as the music was filling up the building. She didn't care who was watching or who was going to walk in and see her. She felt alive and soon, she would feel the hole in her heart filling again. She danced while she swept the floor and put decorations around the large room. Skills walked into the room, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He stared at the dancing girls, she was so confident in her moves even though she looked like a duck that had only leg. She chuckled a little, enjoying the view. Lindsay turned around, almost jumping out of her skin. She dropped the broom on the ground from being scared to death. She pressed her hand onto her chest, trying to breathe again. She took in a deep breath, grabbing the remote from the bar table. She pressed the stop button and the music stopped. Skills looked around the room, it wasn't bad. They had cleaned the place up nicely. Brooke would love it when she sees it.

"Wh-what-did you see all of that?" Lindsay finally asked. Skills chuckled, nodding his head. Lindsay rolled her eyes and contuined to sweep the floor.

"Yea, what was that called? Dying duck?" Skills asked, walking towards her. Lindsay swallowed. Everytime when Skills was around her, she was seemed to get nervous. Her words will get all twisted up and she didn't know the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"Yea." Lindsay agreed, laughing with Skills. Skills looked around again.

"Where's Lucas?" Skills asked her, Lindsay looked at the door, hoping that he would show up but he seemed a little occupied.

"Probably with Peyton." Lindsay guessed, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure he's with Brooke." Skills walked over to the bar, looking at the drinks that were on the shelfs. Lindsay turned around, that was worse then hanging out with Peyton. Lucas has more chemisty with Brooke then Peyton.

"Still, he's not with me, you know? I go out of my way to help him with Brooke's birthday party and he doesn't even show up or appreciate it." Lindsay frowned throwing the broom on the floor.

"Alright, the broom did nothing to you." Skills joked, Lindsay placed her hands on her hips. "Listen, if you ask me. All of you deserve better." Skills shrugged his shoulders. That's not what Lindsay wanted to hear from him, she wanted him to tell her to not give up on him and that he would be coming around soon.

"I don't want to hear it." Lindsay walked away from him, picking broom back up and laying it down on the wall. She would soon have to build of the courage.

"Are you in love with him or do you love him?" Skills asked, the obvious question that someone would immediately answer without thinking about but Lindsay thought about it.

"Arent they the same thing?" Lindsay asked him, curious. Skills chuckled, jumping off of the bar table and walked up towards Lindsay. He placed his arms around her, squeezing her tightly.

"Figure out what you want, what's best for you and I don't think that's with Lucas. I'm sorry." Skills said honestly, Lindsay backed away from him. Not listening to his words. She was confused of why he was changing his mind. There was different about everyone because of what was going on.

"Your giving up?" Lindsay asked. Skills looked at the ground, wondering if this was the right choice. This would be good for her. Skills nodded.

"It doesn't mean that you have too-" Skills was trying to tell her.

"I'm not!" Lindsay raised her voice in anger. "I cant believe that you are giving up because...because of what?!" She asked, wanting an honest. Skills licked his lips, not wanting to tell her the truth.

"I don't think he deserves you." Skills said softly.

"Or you think that he deserves to be with Peyton." Lindsay assumed. Skills shook his head.

"Not Peyton." Skills chuckled.

"Then Brooke!" She raised her voice. Skills paused. He felt as though that Brooke was the one for Lucas but it would never happen. It would never happen because the secrets that they kept from each other. It was going to be a huge mess if it was going to be revealed.

"Your a good person, Lindsay." Skills explained. Lindsay had tears in her eyes, she turned around and walked out of the room and that's when Lucas walked in. He watched as Lindsay stormed out with tears in her eyes. Lucas walked in to see what was happening to see Skills standing in the middle of the room with his head hung low.

"What just happened?" Lucas asked, pointing at the door. Skills was frustrated.

"Stop playing games, Lucas. You know why these girls are here and your stalling. Choose." Skills moved past him and ran after Lindsay. Lucas watched as he left, confused at what he was trying to say or what made him say something like that. He was right, Lucas had to choose but he didn't want to. He didn't feel like he wanted to be with either of the girls. Spending time with his best friend, Brooke would just do him good. Maybe even forever.


	23. Tuesday

Tuesday...

I knew that Peyton was here at Haley's house, she couldn't be staying anywhere else. Lucas knocked on the door and waited until someone opened it up. He let himself in, not noticing that Peyton was the one that opened the door.

"Lucas?" Peyton asked, confused on why he was here. She couldn't kick him out but she didn't want him to see her like this. Without any makeup and something proper to wear. Lucas turned around sharply, he wasn't angry but he just wanted to talk to her. He was someone on a mission, to save his friend and to save himself from having his heart broken again.

"Can we talk?" He asked, Peyton nodded and took him into the back. The sun was beaming on their face but it felt good. It was good to have a little sun in their face with everything being so dark. They sat down in the white chair that was near the large tree that was in front of them. Peyton glanced over at him, her heart was racing out of her chest. She bit her lip, hoping that he would finally confess that he was in love with her. Those are the words that she wanted to hear.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Peyton asked him.

"I know why you're here….I know why Lindsay's here too. I knew it before I even saw you…" Lucas confessed, Peyton wasn't mad at him but she was a little confused on why I didn't tell her sooner. "I didn't know what to do at the moment, knowing that you guys were here but the first person that popped inside my head…Brooke." Lucas told her, the word Brooke burned inside Peyton's skin. Peyton moved around, clearing her throat. She didn't want to talk about Brooke, she didn't even want to hear her name.

"If your going to tell me that you love Brooke, I swear-" Peyton started to say, warning him that she was going to punch him. I chuckled, shaking my head. Even if I did, she wouldn't love me back.

"No, that's not what I'm here for. I knew that you were going to go after Brooke. I don't know what I have to do to tell you that Brooke didn't do anything wrong. She was just there for me." I told her, trying to make her listen.

"Just imagine how it looks in my eyes, Lucas. She's the reason that you didn't come after me or give me a second chance-" Peyton tried to argue.

"I'm glad she did because I didn't see what I was doing. No one should ever chase someone that left them. She saved me from getting my heart broken again." I shot back, defending Brooke.

"She lied to you, Lucas. She didn't tell you the truth." Peyton told him. She glanced up and could see Haley looking out of the window. This was the moment that she would have to tell Lucas. "I didn't leave you for another man. I left because I had to figure myself out. I left because I didn't want you to fall in love with me and I was still damaged inside. I wanted to be perfect for you." Peyton told me, I sat there in silence. I was shocked at what she was telling me. I felt sorry. I didn't know what to say, I wanted her to tell me that she was lying. That all of it was a lie. Brooke couldn't do something like that. "I guess she was trying to protect you." Peyton shrugged her shoulders. That's not how I wanted to be protected. I tried to act like what she just told me didn't hurt me but it did. I cleared my throat and licked my dry lips, I looked down at the bright green grass.

"I only came here to tell you that you need to leave Brooke alone. She…" I couldn't finish my sentence, I was still shocked at Brooke lying to me and not telling me the truth. Why would she do something like that?

"You don't know the whole truth Lucas but if that's what you want." Peyton nodded, standing up from the chair and walked off. I stood outside for a moment, trying to think on what I should do. I started to walk up the stairs and I saw Haley walked towards me.

"Did you know about this? Were you lying to me too?" I asked her, Haley tried to speak but no words were coming out.

"I was trying to tell you but you kept me away. She didn't want me to speak to you. She blocked everyone from talking to you." Haley tried to explain, it was like boiling and I didn't know how to calm myself down. I walked inside and could see Nathan talking to someone. If I could talk to anyone, I could talk to Nathan. I walked closer and could see the person that I never thought I would see again. The person that I thought that was going to be locked away for the rest of his life.

"Nathan?" I asked, he turned around like he had seen a ghost.

"Lucas…son." Dan called my name and everything in my head just exploded. I tried to punch him but Nathan held me back.

"Don't call me son!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Nathan pushed me out of the hallway, still holding onto me. I pushed him off and walked outside. I turned around Haley and Nathan were standing on their porch, waiting for me to call down. "What the hell is going on!" I yelled at him. "I feel like everyone is lying to me!" I screamed. I was so angry, frustrated with the town and the people that I call friends.

"He just got out of jail, he wanted to see Jamie." Nathan tried to explain to me. I wasn't listening to him, I felt like he was lair and not my brother.

"He changed Lucas, he's better." Haley slightly said, trying to smile at me.

"Changed?! He killed someone! Not just someone but Keith!" My teeth grinded.

"He's your father Lucas." Nathan told me.

"He's not my father, he's yours." I shot back. I backed away from them. "I'm done." I placed my hands up like cop is in front of me with a gun. "I can't take this anymore." Lucas felt like his laugh was over. I turned around and drove off, I didn't want to see them anymore. If I saw Nathan, I'm going to punch him in the face.


	24. Brooke and Peyton

Wednesday:

Peyton put her car in park and quickly ran up the few stairs that lead to the door. She was hoping whoever opened the door, that it would be Brooke. She knocked on the door, it felt like a thousand times until someone finally showed their face. The door opened but it wasn't Brooke Davis. Iris looked at Peyton like she had crap on her face. Iris didn't know what Peyton wanted but she had an idea who she wanted to speak too. Iris and Brooke have been trying to figure out where Lucas has gone and why he wasn't talking to anyone.

"Iris...I can't figure out where Lucas is." Brooke said to her. Peyton looked behind Iris and could see the back of Brooke, looking at papers and staring down a computer. Iris cocked her head, leaning against the door with her arms crossed. This has Peyton written all over it.

"You don't happen to know where Lucas might be, do you?" Iris squinted her eyes, wondering if Peyton would actually let her the truth. Peyton didn't answer, all she did was shrug her shoulders and looked away. Brooke picked, she couldn't see who it was because Iris was blocking they're face.

"Who is it?" Brooke asked, Peyton looked past Iris but Iris blocked her from coming in, Peyton frowned but Iris had this proud smile on her face.

"An Irrelevant bitch!" Iris yelled back, she looked back at Peyton and smirked. "Or is it Peyton the whore? I can't remember." Iris asked her, Peyton didn't pay attention to her but she wasn't going to let Iris talk to her like that.

"No one asked you to speak." Peyton told her, getting closer to her. Iris stood her ground and looked into Peyton's eyes. She wasn't scared of her, she wasn't even nervous. She was waiting for a chance to hit Peyton in the face and be happy.

"I have no idea what Lucas saw in you." Iris said to her, not giving the light of day.

"It's 'sees', present tense." Peyton smirked, placing her hands her hips. She has high hopes that Lucas will be hers.

"No, it's 'saw', past tense. You're the past, Brooke's the future." Iris shrugged her shoulders with a smile on her face. Peyton laughed at her comment.

"He loves me." Peyton shot back, not even sure if it was true. Iris got closer to her face, making sure that she felt uncomfortable.

"As a friend, Peyton. Nothing more, nothing less." Iris stood back, looking away from Peyton. Brooke finally walked up, seeing the look on Peyton's face. She heard the whole conversation while she was getting proper clothes on. Brooke crossed her arms and looked down at Peyton. She knew the reason why Lucas wasn't speaking to her is because of something that Peyton told her.

"What do you want?" Brooke asked, remembering what happened the night that Peyton ambushed her. They were going to have the same conversation again.

"We need to talk, it's about Lucas." Peyton informed her. Brooke wondered what it would be about.

"What else would it be about. Lucas is the talk of the town." Iris rolled her eyes. Iris looked at Peyton and then at Brooke. "Are you going to be okay with talking to…her?" Iris looked down at Peyton with disgust.

"Yes, go." Brooke smiled, placing her hand on Iris' shoulder.

"Yea, go…do something useful instead of sticking your nose in someone else's business." Peyton said to her, waving goodbye as Iris slowly walks into the house looking at Peyton.

"Fuck you, Tom Cruise." Iris said to her, Brooke gasped and shut the door behind her. Peyton looked over at Brooke.

"So, Lucas?" Brooke wanted to make the conversation short. She didn't want to stay and talk with Peyton forever.

"Lucas came by Haley's house. I talked to him." Peyton confessed, Brooke still didn't understand. "He knows that you lied to him. He knows everything." Peyton told her.

"Not…everything, right?" Brooke asked, talking about them fighting for his love.

"Nope, but he's going to find out soon." Peyton smirked a little but quickly hid it. Brooke didn't know what to say, Lucas must hate her right now. She didn't even know if he wanted her to be near him.

"Why would you tell him?" Brooke asked her.

"Because I don't like you and you made him think that I left for another man!" Peyton raised her voice a little.

"To protect him!" Brooke pleaded, trying to make everyone understand that she was only trying to protect him. She had been saying that all her life and no one still understood.

"It doesn't matter, he knows now." Peyton crossed her arms. Brooke huffed, sick of the games.

"You're a bitch." Brooke told her.

"Tell me something I don't know." Peyton shrugged her shoulders, not caring about her words. "I love-"

"No you don't. You don't care about anyone but yourself. If you did love him, you would have told him the truth and not just leave without a good-bye." Brooke snapped back.

"I needed to figure out myself." Peyton told her.

"Worst excuse I've ever heard." Brooke quickly said, rolling her eyes.

"Yea, well, you should be worrying about your excuse for telling Lucas all those lies about me. You might have stopped him from following his true love." Peyton raised her eyebrow.

"Trust me, he dodged a bullet." Brooke told her, she huffed again and became relaxed but she looked tired. "Look, are we going to do this all over again? Fight?" Brooke asked her.

"You're a lair Brooke, you ruined me and Lucas' relationship! Your lucky I wont kick your ass right now!" Peyton yelled at her, getting into Brooke's face.

"Get out of my face!" Brooke pushed Peyton, she slipped down the couple of stairs and tumbled to the ground. Brooke had enough. Peyton looked up with anger in her eyes. Peyton rushed up, charging at Brooke but Iris stepped in and stopped Peyton from getting any closer to her. Millicent and Mouth walked out of the house, looking at Iris struggle trying to hold Peyton back. Brooke stood in her place, she wasn't afraid of Peyton. Iris pushed Peyton back away from Brooke.

"Stop!" Iris yelled, holding her hand out at Peyton. Peyton seemed like she was going to kill Brooke. "You need to leave." Iris told Peyton. Peyton tried to walk towards Brooke but Mouth ran in front of her.

"Iris said to leave." Mouth raised his eyebrows, looking into Peyton's eyes. Peyton looked back at Iris and she flicked her off.

"Watch who your friends are, Millicent!" Peyton yelled, smiling. "They always stab you in the back." Peyton looked at Brooke but was talking to Millicent. Peyton turned around and drove off. Iris and Mouth turned around, wondering if Millicent understood what she was saying. Brooke looked up at Millicent as well.

"She's crazy." Millicent said to them and went back inside the house. Brooke looked back at Iris and Mouth.

"You guys need to tell her before Peyton does, trust me, it's better coming from you guys." Brooke nodded, walking into the house.


	25. What Happened Between Mouth and Iris?

_**Iris bit her lip, she had these feelings bundled in her heart that she felt like she was going to explode. It was eating her up inside, all she wanted to do is to be with Mouth and love him. She didn't think that Millicent was a bad choice for mouth, they were perfect together. She wanted them to be together but had this...problem. She didn't know why she couldn't fall in love with someone else, someone in this town but she had to fall in love with Mouth. She didn't even know if they were right for each other, if this was it. She couldn't even see they're future together, it was all blurry and that's what excited her. Maybe this is what love is like. Not knowing what the future will hold but you wouldn't care because your with that person. The door opened, Iris sharply turned around to see Mouth standing at the doorway. She remembered that she had texted him saying that it was emergency, he was panting. He had been running, for miles.**_

 _ **"What's wrong? You texted me saying that you were in trouble." Mouth pulled out his phone from his pocket. He tried to catch his breath but it was hard. Iris stood there, her mouth wide open and she was speechless. She didn't know what to say, she didn't know how she was going to say it.**_

 _ **"I told you that it was emergency, not that I was in trouble." Iris voice was faint, distant. There was no sass or sarcasm. Mouth rolled his eyes, he threw his phone on the couch and slammed his jacket on the ground.**_

 _ **"So, there is no problem?" Mouth asked angrily. Iris looked around, the apartment was pretty normal, the same. There was no problem but her heart that seemed like it couldn't decide. Texting him was a test, a test which he had passed, she just needed to know more.**_

 _ **"No." Iris shook her head, standing there. Mouth walked to her, putting his hands on her arms. He looked into her hazel eyes, feeling her soft caramel skin. Iris closed her eyes for a moment, it was taking every ounce of her not to cry. She just wanted to pour her heart out but she couldn't. She had to know.**_

 _ **"You scared the hell out of me, I thought something bad was going to happen to you-do you know what I would I have done-or what I would do- you cant do that, Iris-you scared me- I thought." Mouth swallowed, there was a lot of dangerous in Tree Hill that Iris didn't know about. Anything could happen to them, Mouth had heard and seen it all.**_

 _ **"Did you run here?" Iris said softly, mouth blinked. He didn't know what was going on with her but he would answer her question.**_

 _ **"Yea." Mouth narrowed his eyebrows in confusion.**_

 _ **"Where were you?" Iris asked. Mouth blinked again, he didn't see where this was going.**_

 _ **"Uh, at the office." Mouth said to her, Iris collected how many miles that was.**_

 _ **"That's like a half a mile away." Iris moved away, circling around the room and thinking to herself what she would do. He had passed the test. The test was, if you the man that you love, drops everything for you, no matter what it was, he loves you. No matter the miles.**_

 _ **"More like a mile but-" Mouth said to himself.**_

 _ **"Did it bother you?" Iris turned around, curious as what he was going to say. Mouth walked up to her, moving the strands of hair away from her face.**_

 _ **"What's wrong with you?" Mouth asked softly.**_

 _ **"Did it bother you?" Iris asked again, wanting an answer. Mouth hesitated, Iris felt calm now. She felt okay, she wasn't nervous about telling Mouth how she felt because she felt like he could feel it too.**_

 _ **"No." Mouth shook his head, feeling her energy. Iris moved closer towards him, where she could feel his breath on her lips. She was so afraid but it felt alright. She moved her hands on his waist up to his cheeks. They stared into each other eyes for a moment. Iris leaned in and immediately kissed him, it was more then what she had imagined. Mouth pulled her in, wrapping his around waist like he was hugging her. It was so electric, moving. When Mouth kissed back, Iris knew that he wanted this too.**_

 _ **"Oh my god." A raspy voice said from door. They pulled away and looked at the Brooke. Brooke dropped her keys and her purse, staring at her two friends. "Oh my god." Brooke said again. Iris glanced at Mouth and the look in his eyes changed with guilt and anger.**_


	26. Brucas is dead

Brooke bit her lip, it was hard taking it in that Lucas knew everything or that he knew enough. He was going to be angry at her, furious, a side that Brooke never thought she would see. She didn't think that she would come back from this, it was going to be all gone and it was because of Peyton. She didn't know why she couldn't be happy, she couldn't have what she wanted. She was hurt, broken. She had been there for Haley when she had no one and she was there for Peyton when she went she lost her mothers, and when Derek came around. She had been there for everyone and she felt like she was being stabbed in the back, again. She was vunerable, lost, betrayed and felt like she will never have the love that she gives them in return. The only people that were there for her was Iris and Millicent, now she felt like she was going to lose Millicent as well. The sound of the keys turning in the door, had tears whelming her eyes. She knew who it was, the only person that had keys to their house. The door slowly opened and Lucas walked in, he knew Brooke was sitting in the middle of the living room but he didn't give her a second look. He walked past her and ran into his room, Brooke watched as he started to pack his things but she stayed in her chair. She had a lot to explain to him but he wasn't in a talking mood. He didn't want look at her. He walked into the kitchen, packing his cups and what he needed for a few days.

"Lucas," Brooke said softly, he could tell that she was crying because of her voice. It was high, cracked and raspy. He stopped, he didn't look at her but he would listen. "Lucas." She said louder, standing up from the chair. Lucas sharply turned around, showing how angry he was by the look his face. He was hurt, frustrated that Brooke would do something like this.

"Just tell me why," he asked of her, nothing more and nothing less. Brooke stood in front of him, trying to answer the question. It was going to be hard but she would tell him what she told everyone else. "Why?" He voice was lower, hurt, it broke Brooke's heart. She could see the damage that she had done. She didn't think her answer would be enough.

"To protect you." Her voice was less strong, low, tired. Lucas shook his head, he didn't believe her and he didn't want too. He felt like he had missed out on something that could have been, and now Nathan is with his father.

"No, you didn't." Lucas said to her, he licked his lips and cleared his throat. It was going to hurt him to say this but it would have to happen. "I'm moving out- moving away from you." Lucas said to her, he didn't want to hear anything else. He didn't care. Brooke didn't want that, she didn't know what she'll do without Lucas. He was the only good thing that he had in his life. She wanted to be with him forever. Lucas turned around, halfway to the door until Brooke stopped him with her words.

"Lucas, you promised me!" She shouted, he stood there with his back turned to her. "You promised me that you will never leave me alone, no matter what!" She cried, he turned around.

"And you promised that you would never hurt me like Peyton did. You never turn your back one me." Lucas shouted back, Brooke couldn't help the tears that was running down her face. She couldn't believe this was happening, she turned around and placed her hands in her hair. She didn't know what to say or what to do. She had to tell him that she loved him, she had too.

"Lucas-" She licked the tears from her lips, turning back around towards him.

"No." He said to her, not listening to a word. "Don't." He warned her. Brooke whipped the tears but more came down. "All these lies, Brooke." He said softly, more like he was disappointed in her. "Did you honestly think that I wouldn't find out!" He yelled at her, pointing a finger. This was hurting them, the yelling, the lies. It was breaking their friendship apart, separating each other. It was happening right before their eyes.

"I don't-" Brooke didn't know what to say, she was biting her lip so hard that she could taste the blood on her lips. "I- wasn't…" She was trying to find her words, so she had to force whatever was going to come out. "I wasn't thinking, I wasn't." Brooke told him. It wasn't a good enough reason.

"I know." Lucas said to her, not excepting it. "I could have had a chance with Peyton or even Lindsay." Lucas told her. Brooke smirked a little, she couldn't believe that he had said that.

"With them? Seriously, Lucas? They weren't good for you or even good enough for you. Trust me." Brooke said to him, finally stopping the tears from running down. Soon, they would come back.

"I did…" Lucas nodded, finally agreeing with her. "I did trust you until I figured out your lies." Lucas said to her, he remembered back when Petyon told him that Brooke wasn't a good friend. He wanted to hurt Brooke, like she hurt him. "Peyton told me that you would be a bad friend. She told me that we wouldn't make it." Lucas said to her.

"Don't make her right." Brooke asked of him.

"She's already right." Lucas told her. There was no getting across to him, it was over and Brooke could see that. If Brooke was hiding this from him, Lucas wondered what other lies he was hiding. "What else haven't you told me?" Lucas asked, waiting for an answer.

"I knew about Dan," Brooke said ashamed, holding her head down, tears coming back. Lucas huffed, it couldn't get any worse then this. "I swear, I told her that she should tell you Lucas, I told her that-" Brooke tried to say quickly. It didn't matter, what was done is now done.

"Brooke," He said her name, hurt broken. Small tears formed his eyes, it was killing him. "I cant-" He didn't know what to say, Brooke was his best friend.

"I was afraid I was going to lose you and you would choose them over me." Brooke said to her. Lucas didn't think that was a good enough reason.

"It's too late, Brooke. You lost me." Lucas turned around and shut the door behind him. Brooke fell onto the ground and barried her head into her knees. She didn't know what was going to happen or what will happen next but it would end until she tells him the real truth.


	27. Holes In The Sky

Chapter Twenty-Two:

Saturday: The Day Of Brooke's Birthday

Lindsay looked around, the place was beautiful. There were balloons, photo booth, a bar and many grown-up games they could play. She was proud of herself that she did this but with help. She still couldn't believe that she was doing this for Brooke Davis and she was working with Iris. This was getting Lindsay to think if she really wanted to be with Lucas or should she just leave him alone. Iris walked in, wearing the purple dress that Mouth had talked about. It was a short, sweetheart dress that had sparkles on it. She looked around the place, she was shocked at transformation from an empty room to a party room.

"This is nice." Iris told her, looking at the decorations. There were a few tables, clear vases with flowers in them. The lights were low so that it could have a slight mysterious and sexy look.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Lindsay asked with hope that she would. Iris looked around one last time and could imagine Brooke going wild.

"She'll love it. This is just what she needs." Iris sat down at one of the tables. Skills had told Lindsay what happened between them.

"Is she okay?" Lindsay asked, worried for her. Lindsay sat down in front of her, ready to hear the story that she was going to tell.

"She's crushed." Iris shrugged her shoulders, she didn't know how else to explain it. "She just wants this to be a good night. She's been through enough." Iris heard voices outside of the abandoned building. Iris ran to the broken window, poking her head outside. She saw a few people standing outside of the building. They had a few bottles and presents in their hand. She looked up and saw cars coming from down the road.

"Just come on up!" Iris yelled down below. The group looked up at her and nodded. Iris stepped back, turning and looking at Lindsay. She had something on her mind that Iris couldn't figure it out but she could imagine what she was thinking. "Its okay." Iris told her. Iris helped the guests come in and become comfortable. Skills played music and started to get the party going. Nathan and Haley arrived, he was little drunk but he knew when he had to slow down. He has been giving her the silent treatment ever since his father left yesterday.

"Were here for Brooke." Haley reminded him, not wanting any drama at her best friends birthday party. Nathan rolled his eyes and walked into the building, it was a nice but he thought that a professional could do better. He placed his hand on the wall, helping him balance out. He felt like he was going to fall over and not be able to get back up. He let go of the wall, he felt someone wrap their hands around him. He looked down up saw Brooke.

"Woah, Nathan. Already started the party without me?" Brooke asked him, helping him walk into the room. She smiled widely when she saw everyone that she cared about and hoped that it would help her forget about what happened between her and Lucas. She looked around and didn't see Lucas anywhere. "Let's just have fun tonight, okay?" She looked up at him. They walked inside, Haley saw Brooke carrying in Nathan. She excused herself from talking to Millicent and ran over to Nathan and Brooke. "Your husband is a little drunk." Brooke handed Nathan to Haley. Nathan quickly pushed away from Haley.

"Nathan, were here for Brooke." Haley tried to explain.

"You're here for yourself…and Lucas…your always here…for Lucas." Nathan swallowed, trying hard not to throw up. He pushed her aside and walked away. Brooke was confused on what was going on, she hasn't been talking to Haley for a while.

"What's been going on?" Brooke asked her. Haley huffed, looking past Brooke. She could see Peyton walking in but slipping through the crowd.

"I-uh, things have been going on…a lot in a couple of days." Haley wanted to explain to her but it was too much to talk about. "Peyton told me something when she arrived and I just wanted to know if it was true." Haley looked directly into Brooke's eyes. Brooke already knew what the conversation was going to be about, the only person that was the talk of the town. Lucas.

"Peyton told you about the lie." Brooke assumed.

"No, not actually but that's what it came too. Why would you lie to Lucas?" Haley asked her. Brooke looked around, Lucas was still no where in sight. He was never going to speak to her again.

"At first I thought I was trying to protect him but I was only doing it because I wanted him for myself." Brooke cleared her throat, it was hard for her to talk about since Lucas isn't with her anymore or wants to be near her.

"Brooke, you cant do that."

"I know, I know." Brooke confessed. "I just wanted Lucas to love me, love me like he loves Peyton and now I know that can never happen." Brooke whipped the tears from her face.

"It's hard isn't it?" Haley asked her, feeling sorry for Brooke and understanding what she was going through.

"What?" Brooke narrowed her eyebrows.

"Watching someone you love, love someone else." Haley answered. Brooke nodded, looking at the pavement floor.

"Yea. It still is. Now, it's over. I'm so in love with him. I don't want to give up but I have too." Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you win Haley- and now he's going to find out about everything else." Brooke chuckled, she thought life couldn't get any worse.

"Brooke…" Haley tried to explain.

"I'm so stupid." Brooke turned around and walked off. It took a lot for her to say that. She had so much confidence and told herself that she shouldn't have a prince to make her happy but she felt like she couldn't be happy without Lucas.


	28. Birthday Girl

Chapter Twenty-Two:

Saturday: Present

Iris already had a couple of drinks that could make her say that she has been wishing to say. It was so much going on with Brooke that her own issues were going on in her heart. She felt like she was going to explode. She had to tell her best friend that she's in love with her fiancé. Iris took in a deep breath, breathing in the cold air. She was trying to build herself up.

"What are you doing out here?" Peyton walked out with a warming smile on her face. She could tell by the way that Iris could barely hold her balance that she was drunk.

"Uh, you're an enemy. I shouldn't be talking to you." Iris pointed a finger at her.

"But you aren't?" Peyton smirked.

"No, I'm not." Iris quickly shot back. Peyton stood beside her, watching more people come into the building. Iris whipped the tears from her face and took in a deep breath. "I'm in love with Mouth." Iris confessed. Peyton was surprised at what Iris just told her.

"Oh, that is not what I expected." Peyton leaned back against the balcony that was holding them from falling.

"I wanted to tell Millicent but now I'm having second thoughts." Iris let her head hang low. She was so ashamed of what she was doing.

"no, no, no, no," Peyton quickly said, assuring Iris what she was doing was right. "You need to tell her or it will eat you up inside. When I was in high school and I was in love with Lucas, I told Brooke." Peyton told her.

"And she forgave you?" Iris asked with hope in her eyes. Peyton remembered how Brooke gave her such a cold shoulder. If Brooke didn't have such a good heart, she would have never forgave her.

"Of course." Peyton said with a high pitched voice, lying to her. Iris nodded, she felt confident that her friend would forgive if she told her.

"Alright, I'm going in." Iris said, finishing her drink.

"You get em tiger." Peyton tapped Iris, Iris walked into the building trying to find her. Peyton saw Haley coming towards her with fire in her eyes but she seemed so calm. Peyton didn't know what this would bring but only fire would tell and how she would set it. "Hey, Haley." Peyton said tightly.

"Peyton." Haley stood beside her.

"How are things with you and Nathan?" Peyton asked her, even though she heard them yesterday and this morning. They couldn't stop arguing.

"That's not what I wanted to talk about." Haley huffed. "I can't help you with Lucas anymore." Haley confessed. Peyton was hurt that Haley was quitting on her.

"Fine." Peyton brushed it off. Haley stared at her for a moment, wishing that their would be more but there wasn't. Haley wanted her to quit and just say that its not worth it anymore. Haley turned around and started to walk away but before she did, Peyton kept speaking. "I'm not going to stop, you know." Peyton told her. "I love him." Peyton explain. Haley had a rush of emotion in her body. She remembered how Brooke, Lindsay and Peyton looked at Lucas. They were all different, they said different things. Haley turned around with a smile.

"I know the difference." Haley smiled. Peyton was confused.

"What?" Peyton asked.

"I know the difference." Haley turned around, she had a mission. Peyton grabbed her by the arm, pulling her close. "It's not you Peyton." Haley told her. Peyton was angry, she was beyond furious. "It's Brooke." Haley grabbed her arm back. "I think you should go." Haley warned her, leaving her outside.

* * *

Nathan shook his head, sitting in a dark corner all alone. Brooke saw Nathan and she felt like he was the only person that she could talk too. The night was long and she wasn't really feeling her party all too well. She sat next to him.

"I cant believe you got drunk before I even touched a drink." Brooke smirked, teasing him. Nathan's head hanged low.

"I'm not drunk. " Nathan confessed, he looked up at Brooke. "I don't want to talk to Haley and if I'm a mess, she doesn't want to talk to me either." Nathan's voice was sad, distant.

"You're gonna have to forgive her." Brooke said to him. "She loves you and-"

"Yea but I feel like she loves Lucas more." Nathan explained. Brooke had no idea how to help him. Nathan was right, Haley was always helping Lucas but that was her best friend.

"I'm sure Lucas would do the same for Haley and you." Brooke laid her head on Nathan's shoulder. "Today has been a hell of a day and I don't feel like I'm in the partying mood. I thought I could do it but I can't." Brooke felt a tear roll from her cheek.

"I think you and Lucas will be together in the end." Nathan stood up. Brooke looked up at her tall friend. "And today is your birthday. You need a drink and I need a drink. So…"Nathan shrugged his shoulders. He held out his hand, Brooke grabbed it and they walked to the bar. Nathan stared at the brown haired bar tender.

"For shots of vodka." Nathan asked him. The bar tender nodded.

"And four for me." Brooke smiled. Nathan glanced at her and smiled back. They had to get their minds off of everyone and everything that was going on. Brooke just wanted to have fun for tonight and deal with everything else later. A couple of drinks later, Brooke and Nathan felt like they were in wonderland. They danced and sang, cheering and having fun with strangers. Brooke walked over to the bartender. She grabbed him by his shirt and looked into his blue eyes.

"Would you like to kiss the birthday girl?" Brooke asked him. The bartender had this cocky smile.

"If that birthday girl is you." He told her smoothly. Brooke laughed loudly. Brooke pulled him in and kissed him with all the passion that she could give him but what she didn't see was Lucas staring at them as he walked into the party.


	29. His Comet

**The Last Chapter**

The game was over, it was played. Nothing had been accomplished in this story, my story. The story that I wanted to make about my love but instead, I had my heart broken. My name is Lucas Scott and I am alone, I am broken and I have no clue who I want to be and who I want to be with. You might think it's an easy task. Ha. I laugh at the people who think they could do easier than me. Choose Peyton! Choose Lindsay…. Choose Brooke. Choose the girl that makes you happy, Luke is what they would tell me. Well, they all make me happy. I have my own memories with them, something that I keep close to my heart. I would never let them go, and I think that's what's keeping me from choosing. Should I choose Peyton, Lindsay…? Brooke? I don't know. You still don't get it do you? I'm a confused, white boy who loves being a writer and coaches the basketball team at his old high school. That's who I am, who would want to be with that for the rest of their lives. I'm afraid that they would get tired of me and would leave me. I guess that's what love is, right? Something that you sacrifice for, do anything for, be anything for…no, that's what being in love is. I finally get it. I finally get what Brooke was telling me, what Haley was telling me. I get it. The curtain to my hospital room opened, Lindsay came in. Her eyes were red, dried tears on her face. She looked like she had been crying for a while. I stood up, I didn't know what I was going to say. She paused, holding her hand up to tell me to stop before I even spoke.

"I love you, Lucas. I really do." She nodded, tears running down her face. I was confused, I had no idea what she was going to say next and because of that, I was scared. The look on her face and the words she just spoke; I knew what she was doing. She was saying goodbye. "But I can't do this anymore." She shook her head. In pain and I felt like it was my fault. "It's too much, I'm sick of fighting for someone that doesn't want me." Lindsay took in a deep breath, finally getting those words out. I never said that I didn't want her, I just, I just had to figure out if I wanted to be with her. If I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Lindsay.

"Lindsay-" I tried to say but she stopped me.

"Peyton's won." Lindsay shrugged her shoulders in sadness. "She will always win because she's twisted and evil. I know you Lucas Scott," She took a step forward, she looked me in the eyes and smiled. She didn't want to say anymore; he words were finished. She pulled me in and gave me a hug. "I will always love you." She whispered in my ear. I was shocked, I didn't know what to say or what to do. The words were stuck in my throat. I wrapped my arms around and said the only words that I wanted to say.

"I love you too." I smiled a little, squeezing her tight. She laughed, a laugh I haven't heard in a while. She pulled away, looking at me proudly.

"I'm going to tell the men that I love I love him and I hope you do the same." Lindsay tapped my shoulder, she gave me a wink and walked out. I chuckled to myself, of how well this whole thing planned out. Lindsay was in love with Skills because of them connecting over how to fight for my love. I wished them the best but I couldn't help but reflect on the past that we've shared.

 _Lucas pinned Lindsay on the bed, her laugh was so rich and high. Lucas looked down at her like he had been waiting for her for years and years. This was his moment, he had finally forgiven Peyton for leaving him and moved on. It felt good, he thanked his best friend for it and for himself. Lindsay stared back with same lovely eyes._

 _"_ _I love you Lucas Scott." Lindsay whispered softly, Lucas couldn't believe it. It was the first time that they were going to say it to each other, the first time that he actually felt it towards someone after the break up._

 _"_ _I mean, I am amazing." Lucas shrugged, Lindsay hit him on his shoulder. Their love was electric, terrifying at most. It was different then what he had ever experienced._

 _"_ _Lucas Scott, you better tell me that you love me or-" Lindsay warned him._

 _"_ _I love you." Lucas quickly said to her. Lindsay paused, she wanted to be in this moment forever. Lucas leaned down and kissed her, passingly. It was their love, their room, their home and their life. They had it and they were going to keep it until they will lose it._

I blinked, coming back from the short memory. It was nice, something that I had always wished for but it was something different. That was one of my favorite memories of Lindsay, something that I will always remember. I sat down but the next person walked in, with her ice packet clutched to her side. Her blood hair, swayed down to her breast and she forced a smile. Peyton flopped on the chair next to my hospital bed and laid down. I became comfortable, laying down and staring into Peyton's green eyes.

"It was a hell of a night, tonight…wasn't it?" Peyton asked, making a joke in a awkward situation. I sat up, leaning against the wall, I stared and began to speak.

"We ruined Brooke's birthday?" I said to her, frowning. It wasn't going to forget all the negative things that Peyton had done to my best friend.

"Can we just- for one second….stop talking about freaking Brooke Davis." Peyton begged me. I took in a deep breath, I nodded. "Okay?" Peyton asked. "I don't know what to say," Peyton shrugged her shoulders. "Other then that I love you and I want to be with you, forever and ever. I watch our children have to children and hopefully their children have children. I want a life with you Lucas Scott. I want you and me to leave this town. Never look back." Peyton told him, she stood up and grabbed his hand. "If you don't, then I'd understand but this is it Lucas. I'm done. I will be done and move on with my life." Peyton shrugged her shoulders, she wanted me to find the right person and I didn't know if she was it. "Please, choose me. I want you in my life." Peyton kissed me, holding tightly and never letting go. I kissed her back for a moment and then pulled away, wondering if there was spark, maybe their was and I just didn't feel it yet. I wanted to feel it and I begged god if I could feel it. Peyton smiled and walked away. I closed my eyes, trying to remember a time when I was just happy with Peyton.

 _The stars shined bright and the clouds disappeared. A beautiful night, full lights, smiles and hope. Hope that this was going to be it, that this shot was going to be the last and they would win the championship. This all Lucas had wanted, all he ever wanted his life and before he knew it, the basketball went in. There was a slight pause and then a loud roar from the ground. Everyone screamed and cheered. This was his proudest moment as a coach for him. This was nothing like becoming a bestselling author. He wanted to share this moment with anyone, someone special._

 _"Lucas!" someone yelled, he turned around and Peyton had her arms opened wide. Lucas welcomed her with a hug. "I am so proud of you." Peyton said, pulling away from him. Lucas thought back when he first told Peyton that she was the one for him and she was there for his special moment, now she was here again. At the moment that his team won the championship._

 _"Your the one for Peyton Sawyer." Lucas smiled slightly, Peyton hugged him again and pulled._

 _"You bet your ass I am." She winked at him, Lucas chuckled. It was perfect and he would trade anything else for it. In the world._

Peyton walked out and Brooke walked in, nervous as ever. She smiled, weakly, she had a bruise on her cheek and cut on her eyebrow.

"Jesus Brooke." I quickly walked to her side, forgetting about the guy she kissed, I forgotten about the mistakes she made, I forgotten about everything and just focused on her.

"Trust me, I feel worse on the inside." Brooke coughed, feeling a little bad.

"Did you get checked out?" I asked her, she shook her head and then smiled at me but I knew she was in pain. She looked like she wouldn't be able to make it.

"I'm fine, Luke." She said to me. "I'm sorry...for everything." She said to me, tears in her eyes. I looked her up and down and saw blood coming through her shirt. I paused, my heart dropped to my stomach and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I slowly lifted up her shirt and she had a deep cut in her side, maybe an accident when they were fine. "Luke." She called my name, I felt the weight of her body on me. Her knees became weak and fell in my arms. I slowly lowered myself to the ground, so she would be more comfortable. I looked into her eyes and they were distant, she probably lost a lot of blood. I didn't want to panic but I had too.

"Nurse!" I called out. My heart started to race, so fast that it was beginning to hurt. I groaned in pain, so much was going on and my heart couldn't take it. I felt my hands slip and everything seemed to be spinning. I was blacking out but regaining my consciousness. I turned to my side, the nurses came in, I blacked out, opened my eyes and Brooke was being carried out by two male doctors. I could see all my friends outside of the door, looking stressed and worried. I felt someone push my head, I turned and looked the female in her eyes. She was talking to me but I couldn't hear a word she was saying. I closed my eyes as I thought those were the last time I would ever see them.

 ** _All I could think about was her and dream of her._**

 _The darkness clouded in, taking the shadows with it. It seemed like the city came alive at night. All the demons come out, showing their true colors. Some ruining the world and some protecting it. Me? I was just one of those people that watch the destruction happen. I let my life pass me, never listen to the people that tell me to wake up. I guess I was going to wake up from my dream. I looked up at the sky, thinking about what my world could have been like. I took in a deep breath, knowing that I should change; I do nothing. I sit there, wishing something would change but never want to change it myself. I study the sky, looking up at the stars. Remembering what my mother used to tell me. She used to tell that for everyone who dies, there was star in the sky. Suddenly, the bolt of light ran across the sky. It was absolutely beautiful, it took my breath away. It was comet. That moment, I knew that my life was worth living and my life would have a meaning._

 _"Oh shoot, did I miss it?" Her high pitched voice yelled with frustration. I away from the sky, I had this hope that something would change for me. There will be a person coming back in my life, that's going to be my chance. Brooke held her red blanket close to her body, she had a basket in her right hand, wine in the other. It seemed like she was going to fall over but she rushed over to my side. She placed the items on the bench. I smiled as she struggled. I remember telling her that I just wanted to talk to her, she was really the only person that I can talk to. She would judge me, tell me when I was doing something stupid. She would listen, tell me her opinion or even a fact. She was just easy to talk to. Brooke Davis seemed to be my life saver. At my lowest points, she always seemed to bring me back to life. That was beauty. Brooke looked up at the sky with disappointment. She had been talking about seeing the comet for weeks, this was going to be her first time seeing one._

 _"Great, now it's not coming back for another thousand years." She said, she looked at me and frowned. I smiled, she was so frustrated and still she looked beautiful. I noticed that she had a small cover in her hand and a brown basket full of food. I helped her place the red cover on the ground and the basket in the middle of us. She opened the basket and I saw the grapes, cheese and crackers, sausage and other foods that I could barely see. I pulled out my phone from my back pocket, knowing that she would want to see the comet. Luckily, I recorded the whole thing. I gave her my phone and watched as her eyes lighted up. A smile formed across her face, the life was back in her eyes. Suddenly she gave me this look, this beautiful look. Her eyebrows narrowed into sorrow, her face looked happy but was thankful_

 _"Oh, Luke…It's beautiful." She looked back down at the phone. I shrugged my shoulders; I knew that she was going to be late. She had this huge company to take care of._

 _"I knew you were going to be late." I told her, she looked up at me. She gave me back my phone and started to explain herself. She didn't need to. I understood._

 _"I have a huge company, I made from scratch. I was crowded with people asking about what's next." Brooke rubbed her forehead, she seemed so tired. I thought it was a good idea to bring her out here. I wanted her to know that she wasn't alone. She was a huge fashion designer and I was a best-selling author and coach for the ravens. We were busy people; this was the only moment that we could actually talk to each other. Since everyone graduated, people started to spread apart. Haley and I are still friends. Brooke stayed a while, since then we become best friends. I was getting a chance to see the side of Brooke that I didn't see before. I watched her grow into a better person and that was beauty._

 _"So, what is next for Brooke Davis?" I asked, tossing a green grape into my mouth. Loving the burst of juices rush as I bite._

 _"I don't know. The company is doing so well. I guess I have to make a fall line before fall approaches." Brooke was so confused on what to do. I stared at her for a moment, she never told me the story of how she started the company._

 _"When did you start the company?" I asked her, Brooke laughed. It was going to be an amazing, crazy story; I could tell by the look on her face._

 _"It was when you left with Peyton to see her mom or something and I felt like I was losing you. I felt like I jeopardized our relationship when I-"_

 _"When you slept with Chris Keller." I chuckled at the thought. Chris was the worst person you could possibly be around._

 _"Hey, you kissed Peyton…twice." Brooke widened her eyes. I cheated on her twice and I felt worse after that. Soon, Peyton and I continued our relationship in senior year. I thought she was the one for me but she left me for someone else. "Anyway, Haley told me to focus on fashion instead of boys; which gave me the idea of the name 'clothes over bros'." Brooke bit her lips, pulling her hair behind her ears. "I used Peyton's love triangle artwork as inspiration." Brooke rolled her eyes, remembering how Peyton broke my heart. "Mouth helped me launch the website for my clothes. Needless to say, there were more people ordering then I thought it would be….so it was this huge mess." Brooke laughed at the memory. I chuckled from her happiness and stared at her. Looking at every inch of her face that I already memorized. "After that Haley and I talked more because I missed you so much and I realized that you were the one for me." Brooke blushed because of the way that I looked at her. I broke her heart so many times, that it crushed me. The thought of doing that to someone that I hold close to my heart, rips me to shreds._

 _"I'm sorry." I tell her, Brooke smiled nervously. She nodded._

 _"I know." She told me, I didn't know how else to say. This time it was different, I couldn't tell her how I felt. It would ruin things again, I was scared to make her love me again and me love her. I pushed the thought out of my head, trying to think about something else._

 ** _She was my comet, my beauty_**

 _The sun was shining brightly, warming up Brooke's shoulders. It wasn't too hot and it was too cold. It was the perfect weather to be outside. She could hear the river washing up against the grass and the people walking on the bridge that was far away. She loved this place, she loved the river court. She slowly laid on her back and looked up at the clouds. She could lay here forever. The longer Brooke laid there, the more she became tired. Brooke closed her eyes and wanted to take in a deep breath, she wanted all the stress to go away. She wanted it all to escape. She didn't want this to happen, she never saw it coming. Brooke knew why Peyton was here, she knew what problems could happen. I walked up beside her, admiring her beautiful tan face under the sun. I laid beside her, looking at the clouds and wondering if I could shape them. Brooke always seemed to give me direction in my life._

 _"People always seem to shape the clouds but I could never do that." I confessed to her, telling her something about me. She looked over to me, blocking the sun from hitting her eyes._

 _"I know." Brooke told me, I wasn't surprised that she already knew that. I never told her before; it was like she already knew what happened to me or what I have been through. I liked that about her, she always knew. "It's because your stubborn." Brooke looked back at me, I chuckled. I couldn't believe that she would say something like that, I wasn't stubborn. If anyone was stubborn, it would be her. She hated to do things, she would always disagree with something I would say. "You have to open your eyes Lucas, look at your surroundings." She stretched her arm out, to show how big my surrounding are. I looked up at the clouds, trying to find a shape and suddenly, I could see one._

 _"Oh, I see one. It's a huge…blob of nothing. Just cloud." I told her, she tapped me on my shoulder. I laughed a little, I gave her hopes up. She turned over to her side, so that she could look at me better._

 _"How's that book coming?" Brooke raised her eyebrows. Sometimes Brooke could be lovely but this was not one of those moments. I have been stuck on a book for ages and she knows that. I didn't have a reason to write a book._

 _"I wrote the ravens, 'the girl of my dreams' but I can't write another one." I hated myself for not making another book. It was like I was stuck on something but I realized that I was just enjoying my life. I turned my side and stared into Brooke's eyes. I felt warm inside when I looked at her._

 _"Well, there is a publicist in town. I think you might know her, her name is Lindsay." Brooke squinted her eyes, I laughed again. She always seems to make me laugh at my worst moments, I didn't want to fall in love with her but I couldn't help it. I cleared my throat, trying to drown the thought. I have to remember that she didn't love me like that...she never will. I have waited all my life to love her back, for her to come back to me but it was never going to happen._

 _"You just need your inspiration, with Peyton and Lindsay back, I'm sure it would come fast." Brooke told me, we both frowned at each other. We realized that we had problems on our hands. Brooke must feel so bad about Peyton hating her. When Haley and I were at a disagreement, which was the worst week of my life. She never spoke to me and I missed my best friend. I'm sure that Brooke feels the same way._

 _"I'm sorry, Brooke." I apologized. I couldn't help but think that this all my fault. I was the reason why this was happening to her."_

 ** _She Is my meaning_**

 _"Brooke, are you ready to go?" I asked her, even though I knew the answer to that. She poked her head out of the bathroom, putting her earring in._

 _"Almost." She told me, I huffed and sat down the couch. She had been working on herself all morning. I looked at the wrapped presents that were on the table. I didn't know what she has given Jamie but I really wanted to know. I looked behind me, making sure that she was still in the bathroom. I walked over the presents and tried to figure out what they are. They were both shaped different; I picked one up and started to shake it. I tried to figure out what was in it but nothing was moving._

 _"What are you doing?" Brooke said, she startled me a little. I accidently dropped the box back on the table. I looked up, she had her arms crossed. She stared at me, already knowing what I was doing. "Really, Lucas?" She asked me, she walked over to the boxes and picked them up. She walked out of the house and I followed behind her. She always has the best presents for Jamie's birthday. I really wanted to win this time, hopefully I will. I turned on the car but I wasn't driving yet. I looked over at Brooke, something seemed different. Something was different. I noticed that my heart was beating at it's normal tempo, my worries were gone and I felt safe. Somehow, Brooke makes me feel that way. She makes me feel safe when I'm with her. All the worries in the world would just go away. She turned and looked at me, oh god, then my heart started to race again; but it felt good. It was a good racing of the heart._

 _"Are you going to start the car or stare at me all day?" Brooke kinked her eyebrow. I noticed and drove off. We had a few minutes until we arrived at Haley's house and I just wanted to talk to Brooke. "I understand if you don't want to get beat again, for the fifth year." Brooke smirked. I rolled my eyes, not listening to her words._

 _"No, It's not that." I told her, wishing that I could really tell her what's on my mind. She always understood what I was going through, she usually said the right things but I feel like she's scared to say something. She turned and looked at me._

 _"How are you feel about Peyton and Lindsay coming back?" Brooke asked me but I wasn't going to answer that question because I didn't know. I know why they are and what they wanted out of me but I wasn't ready for that yet._

 _"If you were in my position, who would you choose?" I asked her, looking down at her. I could tell by the look on her face that she was a little angry with me and confused._

 _"This isn't about me; this is about you and these girls." Brooke started to say, I huffed. That wasn't the answer that I wanted. I was wishing that she could help out with decision that I have to make. "If you're not ready, then you don't have to choose. It's your choice, pick the one that will make you happy for the rest of your life." Brooke said honestly, giving me a little clarity. I imagined myself with Peyton, it would be a great life but I feel like she would just call it quits when she doesn't feel right. Lindsay seems sweet, I felt like she was the one for me and I needed the change in my life. Lindsay was that change in my life, giving me hope and having my head clear from mistakes. "Love is dumb but we all crave it. We all want it. To feel something that we never felt before but what we don't want to feel, is heartbreak from that love." Brooke quoted, I repeated her words in my head. I didn't want Lindsay or Peyton to break my heart._

 _"Let's just run away together." I joked, really thinking of the idea. I stared down at her, she chuckled and thought the joke was funny._

 _"I would but Peyton has my scent, she'll find me anywhere." Brooke joked back, I laughed with her. Enjoying the moment that we are together. I could tell that something was wrong with her by the way that she was staring out into the distance. She looked worried. "I wasn't really mad at you, Luke." Brooke told me. She was talking about the other night, when I felt like my world was ruined. Brooke was literally the only thing that I had left. I had Haley, Nathan, Mouth and Skills but nothing wouldn't be same without Brooke. I wouldn't have the smile on my face like I always do and I could be bored out of my mind. "I was just worried if you choose one of them, they would take you away from me." Brooke honestly said to me. I couldn't believe that she would think that these girls would keep us away from each other. For a second, I could understand why she said that. Peyton didn't really like Brooke and Lindsay would feel insecure and tell me stop hanging out with her._

 _"Nothing would keep us apart. No one. I promise." I told her, grabbing onto her hand. I squeezed and looked back at the road. We were on Haley's street. Looking at the big houses, seeing the children running in the streets. Brooke took in a deep breath, scared of what was to come at Jamie's birthday party. "It's a childs birthday party, they wont do anything." I shrugged my shoulders, pulling into the driveway with all the other cars. I opened my door but noticed that Brooke wasn't moving. She looked so scared, nervous that something would happen to her. "I wont let anything happen to you." I promised, she nodded and stepped out of the car. Brooke and I walked up to the door and stood there for a moment. I grabbed her hand and held it. "Remember prom night and I promised that we will always be together?" I asked her, looking down._

 _"Never forgot." Brooke said honestly._

 _"I play that night in my head over and over again." I stared into her soft hazel eyes. "I'm never going to leave you." I promised her, squeezing her hand._

 _"Everyday, the rain or shine, the hell or high water?" Brooke bit her lip, I focused on her bright smile. We chuckled, reliving the memory that we had together at prom._

 ** _She Is my direction and There are many who couldn't understand, and sometimes I walked among them. But even in my darkest hours, I knew in my heart that someday it would return to me, and my world would be whole again... And my belief in God and love and art would be re-awakened in my heart. I saw the comet and suddenly my life had meaning._**


	30. For The Ride

**Author: Sorry about the last chapter that I made, I accidentally uploaded it without knowing that I didn't upload the rest about Brooke's birthday party. I deleted, so act like you never read it. lol. sorry, again.**

Present:

Iris felt the drinks warring in, she could hardly move her feet. Everything seemed so blurry to her. Millicent saw Iris slowly falling from the wall and quickly grabbed her. She chuckled a little and looked at her brown haired friend.

"Brooke…" Iris asked, she could barely see Millicent's face. All she could see is the girl with the brown hair. Millicent picked her up and walked her over to the table. "Brooke- Brooke, please help me tell him." Iris begged her friend that she thought was Millicent. "I need to tell Mouth and Millicent." Iris said, Millicent sat her down in chair.

"Tell them what?" Millicent asked, going with it.

"You know, you've seen." Iris smiled, looking up at her. Iris' emotions kept changing.

"Seen what?" Millicent cocked her head.

"You know," Iris raised her eyebrow, she started to laugh. "Mouth and I kissed. I'm in love with him." Iris smiled widely, cheering up.

"Your what?" Millicent asked again.

"I've been in love with him…" Iris tried to finish but she quickly shot her mouth. "I think I'm going to throw up." Iris swallowed, she paused for a moment and then leaned back in the chair. Millicent looked around, trying to find Brooke or anyone that she could talk to but everyone was either drunk or nowhere to be found.

* * *

Lucas grabbed another drink and swallowed his pain. Mouth looked around for Millicent and couldn't find her. Mouth saw Lucas dancing by himself. Lucas saw his friend and waved at him. They both were drunk, not knowing what was going on in their minds. Lucas struggled to walk over to him, struggling to see his friend.

"Mouth! Buddy!" Lucas said with excitement. They hugged and slowly let go of each other.

"Have you seen Millicent…or Iris?" Mouth asked him, taking a breath with each word he said. Lucas looked around, all he could see is Brooke and Nathan laughing.

"Nope but all I see is Brooke and Nathan…did you know they kissed?" Lucas asked his friend.

"Brooke and Nathan?" Mouth chuckled.

"Yea! He betrayed Haley and me. Ugh!" Lucas swayed back and forth.

"Oh man but hey! At least you mark Brooke off the list." Mouth smiled widely. Lucas narrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked him.

"What do you mean what do I mean? I mean….that….I forgot…wait, no, I have it, uh…" Mouth was really trying to figure out what he was trying to tell him. "Oh! Brooke, Peyton and Lindsay fighting for your love." Mouth told him. Lucas raised his eyebrows in a surprise.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"Yea, it was like this game. Haley and Nathan were on team….Peyton. Skills is on team Lindsay and Iris, Millicent and I were on team Brooke." Mouth laughed. Lucas glanced over, now he could see everyone. Everyone was out of the shadow and everyone was out of the dark. Lucas pushed past Mouth to have a few words with his so called friends.

"Nathan!" Lucas yelled, walking over to him. Nathan turned around and felt a hard punch to the face. Nathan fell to the ground. "That's for kissing Brooke." Lucas yelled at him. Brooke and Haley were shocked, they had no idea what was going on. "It was all a game?" Lucas quickly turned to Haley.

"What?" Haley asked, really confused.

"Everything…it was a game." Lucas cleared up, pointing at Brooke. Nathan quickly got up and tackled Lucas to the floor.

"Nathan!" Brooke and Haley yelled. Lindsay saw the commotion and quickly started to walk towards it but she felt a grab of her shoulder. She turned around and saw Skills staring at her like he was so in love.

"I have to tell you something." Skills said, hesitating.

"No, not right now." Lindsay tried to walk away. Skills grabbed her again.

"I'm coming right out and saying it. I love you, well, I'm in love with you." Skills told her quickly.

"I love Lucas." Lindsay stated.

"Yea, you love him but are in love with him?" Skills asked her. "There's a difference." Skills corrected her. Millicent grabbed the bowl of punch and poured it in Iris' face. Iris gasped, her makeup was all smooched and her black eyeliner was down her face like it was melting. Iris opened her eyes, all along it was Millicent.

"Bitch." Iris said.

"Whore." Millicent smirked and then she threw the giant bowl at Iris' head. The bowl bounced off and hit the ground. Iris rose up and slapped Millicent across the face. Millicent growled and pined Iris to the ground. The room separated and people started to leave.

"This is all your fault." Peyton chuckled, shaking her head. Brooke had enough of Peyton and she really didn't want to start right now. Lucas quickly punched Nathan in the face but soon regretted when Nathan head-butted him. Nathan grabbed a hold of his forehead and felt like that was the worst decision he could have ever made.

"All my fault?" Brooke asked, slowly walking towards her.

"Yea, if your weren't being a whore and a lair, none of this would have happened." Peyton cocked her head. Brooke quickly punched Peyton as hard as she could. Peyton chuckled, looking back at Brooke. Peyton grabbed a hold of Brooke's hair and slammed her on the ground. Millicent grabbed a hold of Iris' neck and started to squeeze. Iris punched Millicent on the side, trying to get her off but Millicent was too strong. Mouth quickly grabbed Millicent, dragging her away.

"What are you trying to do, kill her?" Mouth asked. Millicent pushed him off of her. Everyone was becoming sober really fast. Iris charged at Millicent and kneed her in the stomach. Millicent dropped to her knees, gasping for air. Iris smirked, feeling powerful. Millicent put all her power in her fist and slammed it against Iris' stomach as well. Iris went down with her, holding onto her stomach. Brooke turned over and climbed on top of Peyton, slamming her head against the pavement but not hurting her as much. Peyton punched Brooke once and it didn't do anything, she punched her again and Brooke fell to the ground. Nathan and Lucas stood up, trying to hit each other. Lucas charged at Nathan and slammed him onto the table. Blue, red and silver lights shinned outside and the siren came on. Some of the Tree Hill people left, leaving the party before they were caught by the police officers. The officers came up stairs to see the whole place turned up side down and grown ups fighting like they are in the hunger games.


	31. After Party

After Party:

Everyone sat on the dirty curb outside of a empty building. The friends of Brooke's and random people have gone home after they heard the cops coming. There hundreds of cops surrounding the building, trying to figure out what happened. The lights blinded the group. The sheriff walked over to the group that looked the worst. He knew that this was going to be a long ride.

"Alright, tell me what happened." The sheriff sighed. He opened his pad and pulled out his pen. Lucas was on the end on the right, he had nose bleed and cuts on his face. He didn't know it yet but he was going to feel it in the morning. He was all bruised up on his side and his shirt was ripped. He had food all over his pants and red juice stains as well. Nathan was right beside him, giving Lucas dirty looks. Nathan's face was completely red, he had a black eye and a busted lip that was still bleeding. He felt like his ribs were cracked, it was hard for him to breathe. His hair was messed up, food and other materials were in it as well. Haley was next to him, she was okay but she didn't know where her shoes were. Her makeup seemed runned down, she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said to Lucas and Nathan but they couldn't even look at her. They had this disgusted look on their face. Next to Haley was Millicent and Iris. Millicent hair looked puffy and wet at the same time, she looked like a complete mess. Her clothes were ripped and dirty. Her nails were broken and so was Iris'. Iris' hair was okay but she had a busted lip and bruised cheek.

"It was-" Iris started to say but Millicent interrupted her.

"Shut up, bitch." Millicent quickly said to her, Iris cleared her throat and didn't say another word. Next to Iris was Lindsay and Skills. Lindsay held her jacket close, holding onto it tightly. She was okay and so was Skills but they weren't okay emotionally. Lindsay was emotionally broken inside.

"I can't do this anymore." Lindsay said but everyone could hear her.

"No one asked you to." She heard someone say, she looked down and Peyton was sitting with her arms crossed. Brooke was sitting next to her, looking away from everyone. Some of Peyton's hair was missing, her face was a little beaten up and she lost her right shoe. Brooke's eyes was red, her eyes were dark, she had scratchs on her face and bruised ribs.

"It was supposed to be my birthday party." Brooke looked up at the officer, her voice was raspy and she could barely speak. Lucas looked at her for a second and then turned away. He was so hurt by the fact that Brooke had betrayed him and she knew how he felt. The police looked at all of them, he didn't know what to do.

"I saw Nathan kissing Brooke." Lucas confessed. Half of them looked at Brooke and then the other half looked at Nathan.

"What?" Haley said angrily.

"Yea, what?" Nathan raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, I'm a little drunk but I wasn't drunk enough to kiss Nathan." Brooke said to Haley and Lucas.

"Yea, Unlike someone." Millicent looked over at Iris.

"We weren't drunk." Iris smiled, Millicent gasped and looked away from Iris.

"No, I saw you kissing him, at the bar." Lucas pointed out. Brooke thought for a minute.

"Lucas, are you kidding me? I was kissing the bartender." Brooke raised her voice. Peyton shrugged her shoulders, remembering about the sex tape.

"I mean…you guys did make a sex tape." Peyton said out loud. The officer raised his eyebrows.

"Shut up, Peyton!" Everyone yelled at her. Peyton looked away but still had a smile on her face. Lucas looked over at Brooke, feeling sorry for her and for Nathan.

"I'm sorry." Lucas apologized. "But I know about the game that you guys were playing." Lucas told them. They all looked away, looking and feeling guilty. The cops listened to them but they only cleared up one incident.

"What happened to you two?" The sheriff pointed at Iris and Millicent.

"My best friend is in love with my fiancé…that's what happened." Millicent looked away from Iris, not even wanting to speak to her. Iris believed that their was no coming back from that.

"I'm sorry, I don't- I can bury my feelings-" Iris didn't know what to do.

"Yea, like that's going to happen." Peyton rolled her eyes, thinking about when she told Brooke the same thing about Lucas.

"Can you shut up?" Haley asked Peyton.

"I want you to leave the apartment." Millicent quickly said to Iris.

"Milli" Mouth explained.

"No, Mouth." Millicent heart was broken, she stared into his eyes and made him feel what she was feeling. Mouth couldn't say anything else, he couldn't help Iris.

"And Blondie and brownie. What about you two?" "The sheriff walked over to them.

"My name is Brooke Davis by the way." Brooke said to him, correcting his hideous nickname. "I punched Peyton because she was being a bitch." Brooke shrugged her shoulders, she didn't want to explain the whole story.

"You guys are adults. Some of you have children." The sheriff explained.

"Nope, not all of us." Iris looked down at the ground. The sheriff rolled his eyes, thinking that he wont get through to them.

"Just go home. Please. Go home." The sheriff walked off. Iris slowly stood up, walking in the back of the ambulance with Nathan, Skills and Brooke. Lucas, Haley, Lindsay, Mouth and Millicent went to the other one and Peyton decided that she would just meet them there. Haley sat close to Lucas, she had felt like she had to fix this. Haley couldn't help but think part of this was their fault.

"We didn't mean to hurt you." Haley started to say.

"Yea, we wanted the opposite." Mouth looked up at his friend. He glanced his fiancé and she seemed so broken that her friend betrayed her. All Mouth wanted was for everyone to forgive themselves and the people that they love. Haley looked up, she could see the weirdness in Lindsay's eyes.

"Brooke is in love with you." Haley looked into his eyes. Lindsay swallowed, she could believe that Brooke loved Lucas more then she did. She didn't want to admit it but the it was there. The feeling that she was losing Lucas.

"Yea, so does Peyton and Lindsay." Lucas whispered to Haley but Lindsay could hear him. "What's the difference. They all mean the same." Lucas confessed.

"There's a difference. There's always a difference." Lindsay looked at the ground, she couldn't look into Lucas' eyes when she gave up on him. She was giving up on the chance that they will ever be together. Lucas looked over at Haley, she nodded. Lindsay had took the words from Haley's mouth.

"And has stubborn as you are, you know that Brooke is the one for you." Millicent smiled a little, seeing the good in the fight that they just had.

"She broke my heart. How can I trust her again?" Lucas quickly made a excuse.

"Yea? And how many times have you broken hers?" Skills spoke up. Lucas couldn't fight with them because they were right but he still couldn't fight what he has for Peyton and what about Lindsay. Lucas looked at her, wondering what she had to say in all of this. As much as it hurt Lindsay, she knew how it was supposted to be and how it was meant to be.

"I've kind of known it for a long time." Lindsay held back the tears but they kept coming down. Skills wrapped his arm around her. Lucas didn't want to break her heart but he still didn't know if he was in love with Brooke. He had the thought but he broke himself to get the thought of his head and now its gone forever. "It's okay." Lindsay's voice broke. "But I don't think that Peyton will give up." Lindsay chuckled, having enough of the tears. Lucas nodded, giving her a slight smile.

"But either way, you have to apologize." Haley looked into his eyes.


	32. Off I Go

**The Last Chapter**

The game was over, it was played. Nothing had been accomplished in this story, my story. The story that I wanted to make about my love but instead, I had my heart broken. My name is Lucas Scott and I am alone, I am broken and I have no clue who I want to be and who I want to be with. You might think it's an easy task. Ha. I laugh at the people who think they could do easier than me. Choose Peyton! Choose Lindsay…. Choose Brooke. Choose the girl that makes you happy, Luke is what they would tell me. Well, they all make me happy. I have my own memories with them, something that I keep close to my heart. I would never let them go, and I think that's what's keeping me from choosing. Should I choose Peyton, Lindsay…? Brooke? I don't know. You still don't get it do you? I'm a confused, white boy who loves being a writer and coaches the basketball team at his old high school. That's who I am, who would want to be with that for the rest of their lives. I'm afraid that they would get tired of me and would leave me. I guess that's what love is, right? Something that you sacrifice for, do anything for, be anything for…no, that's what being in love is. I finally get it. I finally get what Brooke was telling me, what Haley was telling me. I get it. The curtain to my hospital room opened, Lindsay came in. Her eyes were red, dried tears on her face. She looked like she had been crying for a while. I stood up, I didn't know what I was going to say. She paused, holding her hand up to tell me to stop before I even spoke.

"I love you, Lucas. I really do." She nodded, tears running down her face. I was confused, I had no idea what she was going to say next and because of that, I was scared. The look on her face and the words she just spoke; I knew what she was doing. She was saying goodbye. "But I can't do this anymore." She shook her head. In pain and I felt like it was my fault. "It's too much, I'm sick of fighting for someone that doesn't want me." Lindsay took in a deep breath, finally getting those words out. I never said that I didn't want her, I just, I just had to figure out if I wanted to be with her. If I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Lindsay.

"Lindsay-" I tried to say but she stopped me.

"Peyton's won." Lindsay shrugged her shoulders in sadness. "She will always win because she's twisted and evil. I know you Lucas Scott," She took a step forward, she looked me in the eyes and smiled. She didn't want to say anymore; he words were finished. She pulled me in and gave me a hug. "I will always love you." She whispered in my ear. I was shocked, I didn't know what to say or what to do. The words were stuck in my throat. I wrapped my arms around and said the only words that I wanted to say.

"I love you too." I smiled a little, squeezing her tight. She laughed, a laugh I haven't heard in a while. She pulled away, looking at me proudly.

"I'm going to tell the men that I love I love him and I hope you do the same." Lindsay tapped my shoulder, she gave me a wink and walked out. I chuckled to myself, of how well this whole thing planned out. Lindsay was in love with Skills because of them connecting over how to fight for my love. I wished them the best but I couldn't help but reflect on the past that we've shared.

 _Lucas pinned Lindsay on the bed, her laugh was so rich and high. Lucas looked down at her like he had been waiting for her for years and years. This was his moment, he had finally forgiven Peyton for leaving him and moved on. It felt good, he thanked his best friend for it and for himself. Lindsay stared back with same lovely eyes._

 _"_ _I love you Lucas Scott." Lindsay whispered softly, Lucas couldn't believe it. It was the first time that they were going to say it to each other, the first time that he actually felt it towards someone after the break up._

 _"_ _I mean, I am amazing." Lucas shrugged, Lindsay hit him on his shoulder. Their love was electric, terrifying at most. It was different then what he had ever experienced._

 _"_ _Lucas Scott, you better tell me that you love me or-" Lindsay warned him._

 _"_ _I love you." Lucas quickly said to her. Lindsay paused, she wanted to be in this moment forever. Lucas leaned down and kissed her, passingly. It was their love, their room, their home and their life. They had it and they were going to keep it until they will lose it._

I blinked, coming back from the short memory. It was nice, something that I had always wished for but it was something different. That was one of my favorite memories of Lindsay, something that I will always remember. I sat down but the next person walked in, with her ice packet clutched to her side. Her blood hair, swayed down to her breast and she forced a smile. Peyton flopped on the chair next to my hospital bed and laid down. I became comfortable, laying down and staring into Peyton's green eyes.

"It was a hell of a night, tonight…wasn't it?" Peyton asked, making a joke in a awkward situation. I sat up, leaning against the wall, I stared and began to speak.

"We ruined Brooke's birthday?" I said to her, frowning. It wasn't going to forget all the negative things that Peyton had done to my best friend.

"Can we just- for one second….stop talking about freaking Brooke Davis." Peyton begged me. I took in a deep breath, I nodded. "Okay?" Peyton asked. "I don't know what to say," Peyton shrugged her shoulders. "Other then that I love you and I want to be with you, forever and ever. I watch our children have to children and hopefully their children have children. I want a life with you Lucas Scott. I want you and me to leave this town. Never look back." Peyton told him, she stood up and grabbed his hand. "If you don't, then I'd understand but this is it Lucas. I'm done. I will be done and move on with my life." Peyton shrugged her shoulders, she wanted me to find the right person and I didn't know if she was it. "Please, choose me. I want you in my life." Peyton kissed me, holding tightly and never letting go. I kissed her back for a moment and then pulled away, wondering if there was spark, maybe their was and I just didn't feel it yet. I wanted to feel it and I begged god if I could feel it. Peyton smiled and walked away. I closed my eyes, trying to remember a time when I was just happy with Peyton.

 _The stars shined bright and the clouds disappeared. A beautiful night, full lights, smiles and hope. Hope that this was going to be it, that this shot was going to be the last and they would win the championship. This all Lucas had wanted, all he ever wanted his life and before he knew it, the basketball went in. There was a slight pause and then a loud roar from the ground. Everyone screamed and cheered. This was his proudest moment as a coach for him. This was nothing like becoming a bestselling author. He wanted to share this moment with anyone, someone special._

 _"Lucas!" someone yelled, he turned around and Peyton had her arms opened wide. Lucas welcomed her with a hug. "I am so proud of you." Peyton said, pulling away from him. Lucas thought back when he first told Peyton that she was the one for him and she was there for his special moment, now she was here again. At the moment that his team won the championship._

 _"Your the one for Peyton Sawyer." Lucas smiled slightly, Peyton hugged him again and pulled._

 _"You bet your ass I am." She winked at him, Lucas chuckled. It was perfect and he would trade anything else for it. In the world._

Peyton walked out and Brooke walked in, nervous as ever. She smiled, weakly, she had a bruise on her cheek and cut on her eyebrow.

"Jesus Brooke." I quickly walked to her side, forgetting about the guy she kissed, I forgotten about the mistakes she made, I forgotten about everything and just focused on her.

"Trust me, I feel worse on the inside." Brooke coughed, feeling a little bad.

"Did you get checked out?" I asked her, she shook her head and then smiled at me but I knew she was in pain. She looked like she wouldn't be able to make it.

"I'm fine, Luke." She said to me. "I'm sorry...for everything." She said to me, tears in her eyes. I looked her up and down and saw blood coming through her shirt. I paused, my heart dropped to my stomach and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I slowly lifted up her shirt and she had a deep cut in her side, maybe an accident when they were fine. "Luke." She called my name, I felt the weight of her body on me. Her knees became weak and fell in my arms. I slowly lowered myself to the ground, so she would be more comfortable. I looked into her eyes and they were distant, she probably lost a lot of blood. I didn't want to panic but I had too.

"Nurse!" I called out. My heart started to race, so fast that it was beginning to hurt. I groaned in pain, so much was going on and my heart couldn't take it. I felt my hands slip and everything seemed to be spinning. I was blacking out but regaining my consciousness. I turned to my side, the nurses came in, I blacked out, opened my eyes and Brooke was being carried out by two male doctors. I could see all my friends outside of the door, looking stressed and worried. I felt someone push my head, I turned and looked the female in her eyes. She was talking to me but I couldn't hear a word she was saying. I closed my eyes as I thought those were the last time I would ever see them.

 ** _All I could think about was her and dream of her._**

 _The darkness clouded in, taking the shadows with it. It seemed like the city came alive at night. All the demons come out, showing their true colors. Some ruining the world and some protecting it. Me? I was just one of those people that watch the destruction happen. I let my life pass me, never listen to the people that tell me to wake up. I guess I was going to wake up from my dream. I looked up at the sky, thinking about what my world could have been like. I took in a deep breath, knowing that I should change; I do nothing. I sit there, wishing something would change but never want to change it myself. I study the sky, looking up at the stars. Remembering what my mother used to tell me. She used to tell that for everyone who dies, there was star in the sky. Suddenly, the bolt of light ran across the sky. It was absolutely beautiful, it took my breath away. It was comet. That moment, I knew that my life was worth living and my life would have a meaning._

 _"Oh shoot, did I miss it?" Her high pitched voice yelled with frustration. I away from the sky, I had this hope that something would change for me. There will be a person coming back in my life, that's going to be my chance. Brooke held her red blanket close to her body, she had a basket in her right hand, wine in the other. It seemed like she was going to fall over but she rushed over to my side. She placed the items on the bench. I smiled as she struggled. I remember telling her that I just wanted to talk to her, she was really the only person that I can talk to. She would judge me, tell me when I was doing something stupid. She would listen, tell me her opinion or even a fact. She was just easy to talk to. Brooke Davis seemed to be my life saver. At my lowest points, she always seemed to bring me back to life. That was beauty. Brooke looked up at the sky with disappointment. She had been talking about seeing the comet for weeks, this was going to be her first time seeing one._

 _"Great, now it's not coming back for another thousand years." She said, she looked at me and frowned. I smiled, she was so frustrated and still she looked beautiful. I noticed that she had a small cover in her hand and a brown basket full of food. I helped her place the red cover on the ground and the basket in the middle of us. She opened the basket and I saw the grapes, cheese and crackers, sausage and other foods that I could barely see. I pulled out my phone from my back pocket, knowing that she would want to see the comet. Luckily, I recorded the whole thing. I gave her my phone and watched as her eyes lighted up. A smile formed across her face, the life was back in her eyes. Suddenly she gave me this look, this beautiful look. Her eyebrows narrowed into sorrow, her face looked happy but was thankful_

 _"Oh, Luke…It's beautiful." She looked back down at the phone. I shrugged my shoulders; I knew that she was going to be late. She had this huge company to take care of._

 _"I knew you were going to be late." I told her, she looked up at me. She gave me back my phone and started to explain herself. She didn't need to. I understood._

 _"I have a huge company, I made from scratch. I was crowded with people asking about what's next." Brooke rubbed her forehead, she seemed so tired. I thought it was a good idea to bring her out here. I wanted her to know that she wasn't alone. She was a huge fashion designer and I was a best-selling author and coach for the ravens. We were busy people; this was the only moment that we could actually talk to each other. Since everyone graduated, people started to spread apart. Haley and I are still friends. Brooke stayed a while, since then we become best friends. I was getting a chance to see the side of Brooke that I didn't see before. I watched her grow into a better person and that was beauty._

 _"So, what is next for Brooke Davis?" I asked, tossing a green grape into my mouth. Loving the burst of juices rush as I bite._

 _"I don't know. The company is doing so well. I guess I have to make a fall line before fall approaches." Brooke was so confused on what to do. I stared at her for a moment, she never told me the story of how she started the company._

 _"When did you start the company?" I asked her, Brooke laughed. It was going to be an amazing, crazy story; I could tell by the look on her face._

 _"It was when you left with Peyton to see her mom or something and I felt like I was losing you. I felt like I jeopardized our relationship when I-"_

 _"When you slept with Chris Keller." I chuckled at the thought. Chris was the worst person you could possibly be around._

 _"Hey, you kissed Peyton…twice." Brooke widened her eyes. I cheated on her twice and I felt worse after that. Soon, Peyton and I continued our relationship in senior year. I thought she was the one for me but she left me for someone else. "Anyway, Haley told me to focus on fashion instead of boys; which gave me the idea of the name 'clothes over bros'." Brooke bit her lips, pulling her hair behind her ears. "I used Peyton's love triangle artwork as inspiration." Brooke rolled her eyes, remembering how Peyton broke my heart. "Mouth helped me launch the website for my clothes. Needless to say, there were more people ordering then I thought it would be….so it was this huge mess." Brooke laughed at the memory. I chuckled from her happiness and stared at her. Looking at every inch of her face that I already memorized. "After that Haley and I talked more because I missed you so much and I realized that you were the one for me." Brooke blushed because of the way that I looked at her. I broke her heart so many times, that it crushed me. The thought of doing that to someone that I hold close to my heart, rips me to shreds._

 _"I'm sorry." I tell her, Brooke smiled nervously. She nodded._

 _"I know." She told me, I didn't know how else to say. This time it was different, I couldn't tell her how I felt. It would ruin things again, I was scared to make her love me again and me love her. I pushed the thought out of my head, trying to think about something else._

 ** _She was my comet, my beauty_**

 _The sun was shining brightly, warming up Brooke's shoulders. It wasn't too hot and it was too cold. It was the perfect weather to be outside. She could hear the river washing up against the grass and the people walking on the bridge that was far away. She loved this place, she loved the river court. She slowly laid on her back and looked up at the clouds. She could lay here forever. The longer Brooke laid there, the more she became tired. Brooke closed her eyes and wanted to take in a deep breath, she wanted all the stress to go away. She wanted it all to escape. She didn't want this to happen, she never saw it coming. Brooke knew why Peyton was here, she knew what problems could happen. I walked up beside her, admiring her beautiful tan face under the sun. I laid beside her, looking at the clouds and wondering if I could shape them. Brooke always seemed to give me direction in my life._

 _"People always seem to shape the clouds but I could never do that." I confessed to her, telling her something about me. She looked over to me, blocking the sun from hitting her eyes._

 _"I know." Brooke told me, I wasn't surprised that she already knew that. I never told her before; it was like she already knew what happened to me or what I have been through. I liked that about her, she always knew. "It's because your stubborn." Brooke looked back at me, I chuckled. I couldn't believe that she would say something like that, I wasn't stubborn. If anyone was stubborn, it would be her. She hated to do things, she would always disagree with something I would say. "You have to open your eyes Lucas, look at your surroundings." She stretched her arm out, to show how big my surrounding are. I looked up at the clouds, trying to find a shape and suddenly, I could see one._

 _"Oh, I see one. It's a huge…blob of nothing. Just cloud." I told her, she tapped me on my shoulder. I laughed a little, I gave her hopes up. She turned over to her side, so that she could look at me better._

 _"How's that book coming?" Brooke raised her eyebrows. Sometimes Brooke could be lovely but this was not one of those moments. I have been stuck on a book for ages and she knows that. I didn't have a reason to write a book._

 _"I wrote the ravens, 'the girl of my dreams' but I can't write another one." I hated myself for not making another book. It was like I was stuck on something but I realized that I was just enjoying my life. I turned my side and stared into Brooke's eyes. I felt warm inside when I looked at her._

 _"Well, there is a publicist in town. I think you might know her, her name is Lindsay." Brooke squinted her eyes, I laughed again. She always seems to make me laugh at my worst moments, I didn't want to fall in love with her but I couldn't help it. I cleared my throat, trying to drown the thought. I have to remember that she didn't love me like that...she never will. I have waited all my life to love her back, for her to come back to me but it was never going to happen._

 _"You just need your inspiration, with Peyton and Lindsay back, I'm sure it would come fast." Brooke told me, we both frowned at each other. We realized that we had problems on our hands. Brooke must feel so bad about Peyton hating her. When Haley and I were at a disagreement, which was the worst week of my life. She never spoke to me and I missed my best friend. I'm sure that Brooke feels the same way._

 _"I'm sorry, Brooke." I apologized. I couldn't help but think that this all my fault. I was the reason why this was happening to her."_

 ** _She Is my meaning_**

 _"Brooke, are you ready to go?" I asked her, even though I knew the answer to that. She poked her head out of the bathroom, putting her earring in._

 _"Almost." She told me, I huffed and sat down the couch. She had been working on herself all morning. I looked at the wrapped presents that were on the table. I didn't know what she has given Jamie but I really wanted to know. I looked behind me, making sure that she was still in the bathroom. I walked over the presents and tried to figure out what they are. They were both shaped different; I picked one up and started to shake it. I tried to figure out what was in it but nothing was moving._

 _"What are you doing?" Brooke said, she startled me a little. I accidently dropped the box back on the table. I looked up, she had her arms crossed. She stared at me, already knowing what I was doing. "Really, Lucas?" She asked me, she walked over to the boxes and picked them up. She walked out of the house and I followed behind her. She always has the best presents for Jamie's birthday. I really wanted to win this time, hopefully I will. I turned on the car but I wasn't driving yet. I looked over at Brooke, something seemed different. Something was different. I noticed that my heart was beating at it's normal tempo, my worries were gone and I felt safe. Somehow, Brooke makes me feel that way. She makes me feel safe when I'm with her. All the worries in the world would just go away. She turned and looked at me, oh god, then my heart started to race again; but it felt good. It was a good racing of the heart._

 _"Are you going to start the car or stare at me all day?" Brooke kinked her eyebrow. I noticed and drove off. We had a few minutes until we arrived at Haley's house and I just wanted to talk to Brooke. "I understand if you don't want to get beat again, for the fifth year." Brooke smirked. I rolled my eyes, not listening to her words._

 _"No, It's not that." I told her, wishing that I could really tell her what's on my mind. She always understood what I was going through, she usually said the right things but I feel like she's scared to say something. She turned and looked at me._

 _"How are you feel about Peyton and Lindsay coming back?" Brooke asked me but I wasn't going to answer that question because I didn't know. I know why they are and what they wanted out of me but I wasn't ready for that yet._

 _"If you were in my position, who would you choose?" I asked her, looking down at her. I could tell by the look on her face that she was a little angry with me and confused._

 _"This isn't about me; this is about you and these girls." Brooke started to say, I huffed. That wasn't the answer that I wanted. I was wishing that she could help out with decision that I have to make. "If you're not ready, then you don't have to choose. It's your choice, pick the one that will make you happy for the rest of your life." Brooke said honestly, giving me a little clarity. I imagined myself with Peyton, it would be a great life but I feel like she would just call it quits when she doesn't feel right. Lindsay seems sweet, I felt like she was the one for me and I needed the change in my life. Lindsay was that change in my life, giving me hope and having my head clear from mistakes. "Love is dumb but we all crave it. We all want it. To feel something that we never felt before but what we don't want to feel, is heartbreak from that love." Brooke quoted, I repeated her words in my head. I didn't want Lindsay or Peyton to break my heart._

 _"Let's just run away together." I joked, really thinking of the idea. I stared down at her, she chuckled and thought the joke was funny._

 _"I would but Peyton has my scent, she'll find me anywhere." Brooke joked back, I laughed with her. Enjoying the moment that we are together. I could tell that something was wrong with her by the way that she was staring out into the distance. She looked worried. "I wasn't really mad at you, Luke." Brooke told me. She was talking about the other night, when I felt like my world was ruined. Brooke was literally the only thing that I had left. I had Haley, Nathan, Mouth and Skills but nothing wouldn't be same without Brooke. I wouldn't have the smile on my face like I always do and I could be bored out of my mind. "I was just worried if you choose one of them, they would take you away from me." Brooke honestly said to me. I couldn't believe that she would think that these girls would keep us away from each other. For a second, I could understand why she said that. Peyton didn't really like Brooke and Lindsay would feel insecure and tell me stop hanging out with her._

 _"Nothing would keep us apart. No one. I promise." I told her, grabbing onto her hand. I squeezed and looked back at the road. We were on Haley's street. Looking at the big houses, seeing the children running in the streets. Brooke took in a deep breath, scared of what was to come at Jamie's birthday party. "It's a childs birthday party, they wont do anything." I shrugged my shoulders, pulling into the driveway with all the other cars. I opened my door but noticed that Brooke wasn't moving. She looked so scared, nervous that something would happen to her. "I wont let anything happen to you." I promised, she nodded and stepped out of the car. Brooke and I walked up to the door and stood there for a moment. I grabbed her hand and held it. "Remember prom night and I promised that we will always be together?" I asked her, looking down._

 _"Never forgot." Brooke said honestly._

 _"I play that night in my head over and over again." I stared into her soft hazel eyes. "I'm never going to leave you." I promised her, squeezing her hand._

 _"Everyday, the rain or shine, the hell or high water?" Brooke bit her lip, I focused on her bright smile. We chuckled, reliving the memory that we had together at prom._

 ** _She Is my direction and There are many who couldn't understand, and sometimes I walked among them. But even in my darkest hours, I knew in my heart that someday it would return to me, and my world would be whole again... And my belief in God and love and art would be re-awakened in my heart. I saw the comet and suddenly my life had meaning._**


	33. Maybe We Should Leave This Broken Town

It had all happened so fast, the words, the moments and the direction. Iris had no clue what to say or what to do. Her best friend was in a coma, her enemy was threating her and the person that she's in love doesn't love her back. She sat there, thinking about what had went wrong and what she could have done to stop it. She wanted to take it all back, she had missed Millicent and her friends that she used to have. She had no one on her side, she felt alone. Iris walked outside, finally having a fresh breath air of light. She felt like she couldn't breathe out there, it was like she was trapped in a small box. All she wanted was to get out and have a taste of freedom. She took a step, looking across the sky and across the town. She could see the few cars riding past and few people walking down the streets. She told herself that she had to stay strong, that she had to put on a strong face for Brooke when she wakes up. Iris took in a deep breath, swallowing her fear and her sadness. She couldn't cry, she couldn't.

"Iris," Someone called her name, she turned around with fake smile, so they wouldn't worry about her, even though she was breaking inside. Before she could see who it was, she felt a hard slap across her face. She held her left cheek, shocked at what just happened. She finally looked up, taking in the moment. Millicent stood in front of her, her face completely red and she was filled with anger. "Your a whore." Millicent snared at her, disgusted with her friend. She couldn't believe that Iris would do something like this, they were supposed to be their for each other. "I am hurt," Millicent began to cry but Iris kept her straight face. She couldn't cry, she told herself over and over. She couldn't let her guard down, not now. "I thought you would be there for me. I really thought that you would be by my side but instead, you were with my boyfriend." Millicent yelled at her, wanting her to feel pain but she wasn't and that's what made her angrier. "Were supposed help Brooke with Lucas, fight Peyton and Haley. You promised me that you wouldn't do anything to hurt and that you wouldn't stab me in the back." Millicent pressed her index finger in Iris' chest. Iris looked down at her with straight face, not saying a word or reacting. "Say something!" Millicent cried to her, pushing her a little. "Do something!" She pushed her again. Millicent took in a deep breath, she had no clue what to do next. Iris blinked, narrowing her eyebrows. It was hurting her too but if she cried, she thought she would never stop.

"I should go and check on Brooke." Iris swallowed, walking past her. Millicent stood there, confused on why Iris didn't say or do anything. She didn't want to be worried for her friend but it was hard not too. Millicent turned around, watching Iris walk into the hospital with her head low. She seemed so depressed and distracted but it doesn't change what she did. Millicent placed her hands on her hips, she didn't know what she could do. Mouth walked out of the hospital, seeing Iris walk past him without noticing him. He saw Millicent standing, trying to pull her life together.

"Are you okay?" He asked, touching her shoulder. Millicent backed away from him, she didn't know who to believe and what to say to him. All she knew is that Iris told her that she was in love with Mouth but something had to happen to where she fell in love with him.

"No, I'm not okay. None of this is okay." Millicent said to him. She was right, this whole town was upside down. "Lucas and Brooke are in a coma, they could die, you know?" Millicent raised her eyebrows, asking him the question. "And Nathan and Haley are close to getting a divorce, I mean, when did this ever happen? I didn't even know they were fighting because I was too busy worrying about Brooke's love life." Millicent raised her voice a little. Mouth couldn't say a word, this was all too true. It worried him, if they were both going down the same road. "Oh, and you know what else I didn't know what was happening, the relationship between you and Iris!" Millicent yelled at him dramatically. "And you know what she did when I confronted her, she stood there like a statue like your doing right now!" Millicent pointed out to him.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I had no idea." Mouth said to her but lying. Millicent wasn't believe him, this was something different.

"You had no idea?" Millicent chuckled, turning around. "Did you kiss her?" Millicent looked up, wondering what he was going to say. Mouth was shocked about the question, he didn't know if Iris had something about it or if she denied it.

"I-" Mouth hesitated. Millicent sharply turned back around with tears in her eyes.

"What?!" Millicent yelled at him, shocked. She thought Iris being in love with Mouth was just the hard part.

"It didn't mean anything," Mouth quickly said before Millicent would say anything else.

"A KISS ALWAYS MEANS SOMETHING!" Millicent said at the top of her lungs. Mouth licked his lips, looking away from her eyes. He couldn't see her like this, he didn't know how he was going to fix this.

"How can I fix this, I want to fix it. I don't love her. I'm not in love with her, trust me." Mouth pleaded, just saying the words that were coming into his mind. Millicent frowned, narrowing her eyebrows in anger. There was nothing that they could do, this was all too much for Millicent to take in a moment. She shook her head, whipping the tears from her face. She needed time to think about it, if she decided right now, she would regret it for the rest of her life.

"I don't know, Mouth. You screwed it up pretty good." Millicent said to him.

"I know and I'm sorry. I didn't mean this to happen. It's-it's...it's this damn town." Mouth tried to make an excuse that wasn't him.

"Well, maybe we should just leave." Millicent said quickly without thinking. They both paused. Mouth thought about it, he wanted a life with Millicent. He cared about Iris, they were good friends and they would have good conversations but he didn't want to warn his relationship with Millicent.


	34. Leave This Broken Town

Millicent grabbed Brooke's hand, holding it tightly. She took in a deep breath, holding her tears for another time. She had all this stress on her shoulder, the doctors told her that Brooke was in critical condition with the brain damage into her brain. She didn't know what she would do without her or what her life would be like. If she lost Millicent and Mouth, she needed Brooke to be by her side.

"Brooke," Iris whispered, her voice cracked her a little. She was going to cry, she cleared her throat and stopped the tears from whelming. "I don't know if you could hear me." Iris took in a deep breath, hoping that she could. "It's Iris." She started to say, making sure that she would know that it was her. "I'm going through a really rough time and I need you because I'm really scared...I'm really scared." Iris said to her. "I'm scared for you, I'm scared of losing you, I'm scared of losing Millicent and Mouth and I'm scared of handling the world without you." Iris smiled a little, the first time that she had smiled for a while. "Millicent and Mouth haven't talked to me for...maybe three days. They haven't talked to anyone." Iris didn't want to worry but it was hard. She couldn't stop thinking about him. He was all that she thought about. "If I'm thinking about you, I'm thinking about him." Iris chuckled. "I just really need you, to tell me what I'm doing wrong and what I need to do. Please, wake up for me." Iris begged her, knowing that she wouldn't just wake up in a few moments. She heard a slight knock, she looked up at Peyton slowly walking in. "Sorry," Iris quickly stood up with a fake smile, trying to act her normal self around Peyton. "No whores aloud." Iris said to her with a smirk.

"Then you should probably leave then." Peyton raised her eyebrows, Iris frowned and couldn't be mad about Peyton's comment, she was good but not better then her. "And that fake smile, trying to act like yourself isn't working with me. I know your breaking inside." Peyton pointed at her.

"I don't know what your talking about." Iris shrugged her shoulders, trying to act like she didn't know a thing. Peyton knew what she was doing.

"It's okay." Peyton raised her eyebrows, hoping that she would open up. Iris rolled her eyes, she wasn't going to have advice from someone like her.

"What are doing here Peyton?" Iris asked, annoyed. Peyton looked at Brooke and then back at Iris.

"I feel bad." Peyton said honestly, Iris chuckled.

"Yea, you should feel bad." Iris frowned, she didn't know why she didn't feel bad before. "You put two people in the hospital." Iris tried not to yell at her but it was hard.

"Only one person, Lucas isn't my fault." Peyton shrugged her shoulders. "He'll forgive me later one, I guess." Peyton said to her. Iris crossed her arms, she wanted to know this for a while.

"Did Lucas talk to you?" Iris asked her, what they have been all wondering, what they were all fighting over was if Lucas choose Peyton or Brooke. Peyton didn't know what to tell her, but she believed Lucas had chose her. She would look back at all the things that they have done together. She smiled, she didn't want shove it in Iris' face but she knew that Lucas chose her.

"Yes," Peyton said to her, Iris looked at the smile on her face and was disappointed. She already knew the answer. "We talked, and he chose me." Peyton rose her chin up, even though she wasn't sure if Lucas chose her or Brooke. Iris nodded, sadly, looking away from her. She had lost everything for nothing and she was angry that Lucas would choose Peyton. "I can't imagine how you feel." Peyton said to her. Iris looked up at her, not wanting to shed a tear. Peyton cocked her head a little, wondering when she was ever going to cry. She was the toughest one here. "Your best friend is in a coma, she might die. You lost the love of your life and your other best friend. You just found out that you lost everything for nothing and your afraid." Peyton said to her, reading her like a book.

"Get out." Iris said walking up to her but Peyton didn't move a muscle.

"It's okay, cry. Just cry, you can't hold it in anymore. You've lost everything, you lost Mouth for good." Peyton said to her. Millicent looked at her in confusion. "Your boyfriend is leaving tree hill with his finace." Peyton kinked her eyebrow with a smirk on her face. Iris heart dropped, she didn't know how to feel about this.

"Get out." Iris mumbled her breath. Peyton shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the room. Iris started to breathe heavy, turning around. She wanted to scream and cry but she couldn't, she can't let this get to her. She had to be strong.

* * *

Lindsay grabbed her bags, sitting them by the door. She was staying at a hotel for a moment but then she came back to Skills' house to collect her things from their. She looked around the small home and thought she was going to miss it, all the fun times that her and Skills had together. Skills opened the door, hearing something heavy hit the floor. Lindsay gasped, stepping back from the door. Skills poked his head in, looking at the pink luggage on the ground and Lindsay standing there with guilty and confused look on her face. Skills put it all together and knew that she was trying to leave in the night. Skills opened the door more, walking into the home. They both stared at each other, not saying word.

"I was just-" Lindsay tried to explain.

"I know." Skills said with his short words. Lindsay smiled a little, she loved Skills for doing all of this for her and making sure that she found herself in this town.

"Thank you." Lindsay smiled at him. Skills couldn't figure out why she was thinking him.

"For what?" Skills asked her.

"For saving me from a relationship that was going nowhere and helping find myself in this broken town." Lindsay chuckled but Skills still had this straight look on his face. He didn't think that none of this was funny. He was heart broken, the thought of her leaving was tearing him up inside. He looked down at the ground, he had to say something. Say that he loved her but the words werent coming out. "Thank you." She said again to him.

"I need you here." Skills whispered, mumbling under his breath.

"Why?" Lindsay smiled, confused. Skills was a strong person, she thought. He could handle everything and anyone. She believed that this would all get better and maybe one day, he will move on with someone new.

"Because-" Skills wanted to say it, stay, because I need you but he couldn't. "Iris needs you." Skills quickly said, Lindsay chuckled. That's the last thing that she thought Skills would say to her. "Her best friend is in a coma, Millicent hates her and now Mouth is leaving town with his finace." Skills raised his eyebrows, knowing how crazy it was.

"Finace?" Lindsay placed her bags on the ground, confused at what he was telling her.

"Millicent didn't want to be in this town. It was all too much for her to take." Skills shrugged her shoulders.

"Poor Iris, she must be so..broken." Lindsay raised her shoulders, she didn't know how to explain it.

"I don't know. She hasn't shared one tear. She just keeps this straight face." Skills narrowed his eyebrows, trying to figure out what it was called. Lindsay nodded, taking in a deep breath. She looked up.

"She's in shock." Lindsay said to him.

"Shock?" Skills asked.

"Yea, she's in...this state where she knows what's going on but she doesn't know what to do with her emotions. She could be mad, sad, maybe even a little happy. I don't know but I know she needs someone and I dont think that it's me." Lindsay picked her bags back up. Skills thought she would stay but she wasn't going to stay because of Iris.

"Stay." Skills asked her.

"Skills," Lindsay huffed, not wanting to stay here any longer.

"Stay with me, please. I can't pick up the pieces by myself. I need someone like you, to help me figure this out. Help our friends." Skills pleaded.

"Their not my friends," Lindsay looked away from his eyes, trying to argue.

"Yes, they are." Skills said to her, knowing that Lindsay did want to help them.

"Do yourself a favor Skills, leave this broken town and don't look back." Lindsay grabbed the rest of her bags and left the room. Skills blinked, he didn't know what he was going to do next. He was in shock.


	35. Long Way From Home

Nathan sat inside the room, looking down at his brother. Lucas. He didn't feel right that Lucas was always in this position, he was either in the hospital or heart broken. The door opened, he looked up and saw Haley with Peyton behind her. Peyton smirked a little, giving Nathan a warm welcome. He didn't show a reaction, he didn't think. All he could think about is that it was his fault that Lucas was in the hospital. He looked back at Lucas and started to leave the room. Haley let out a deep breath, Nathan didn't even look at her. She shook her head, disgusted with herself and him. They weren't talking, not even looking at each other.

"Ouch," Peyton walked into the room, sitting next to Lucas as she laid her hand on his. She couldn't stop thinking about him, he was all that she thought about. She thought about their past lives and how they always found each other. She thought about the life they were going to have when he wakes up, she was excited. Her heart fluttered just the thought about it.

"It's not his fault, he's...a little broken right now." Haley said to her, walking on the other side of the bed. She looked down at her best friend, his entire face was pale and he dark circles under his eyes. It seemed like he was already dead, wanting for them to give up on him. Nathan looked the same, dark circles and a restless face.

"Is he alright? He doesn't look so good." Peyton said to her, still looking down at Lucas. Haley turned around, looking outside the glass door to the hallway everyone was. Iris walked past, she looked the same as Nathan. Broken and tired.

"I don't know and I don't think Iris is okay either." Haley let out a deep breath, Peyton didn't want to hear about Iris and her troubles. She felt like she deserved whatever was coming to her. "They're both beating each other up. Iris-" Haley tried to say but Peyton started to speak.

"Iris deserves whatever gets handed to her." Peyton said quickly, Haley narrowed her eyebrows and looked down at her friend. She couldn't believe with a hard cold soul would say something like that.

"What?" Haley said completely shocked.

"Don't look at me like that," Peyton looked up at her. Haley stared, wondering what cruel thing she would say next. Neither the less, Haley would put Peyton in her place. "Iris butted into my relationship with Lucas-"

"You mean the game that you were playing with Lucas. Skills butted in and so did I. Iris was only helping her friend, doing what was right. You can't judge her for that." Haley frowned at Peyton, raising her voice a little.

"Well, I do." Peyton turned away, having enough of the conversation with Haley. She didn't want this friendship ruined either.

"Don't!" Haley yelled at her. Peyton slowly looked up at Haley, wondering why Haley was taking her side. "We should have never done anything. I should have stayed out of it. Iris should have too and now we all learned our lessons. Leave her alone." Haley stood her ground, Peyton stood up and walked over to Haley.

"Why are you on her side?" Peyton asked her. Haley swallowed, she didn't want to say it but she had to.

"Before I thought you were meant for Lucas-"

"And now you think I'm not." Peyton already knew what she was going to say. Peyton shook her head. "So, now your on the bitches side. Iris- Iris..." Peyton tried to explain, trying to say something.

"Iris is innocent. Her friend hates her, her best friend is in a coma and the love of her life is gone. She doesn't need this right now and she doesn't need to know that Mouth and Millicent are leaving or that their engaged." Haley warned Peyton, not knowing that she had already said something when she heard of the news.

"To late." Peyton smirked a little, looking down at Haley. Haley took in a step back, wondering what Iris was feeling right now. "I thought she should know." Peyton shrugged her shoulders. Haley quickly slapped Peyton, as hard as she could.

"I think Iris would have punched you but I did it for her." Haley swallowed. "You are a heartless, selfish, childish bitch Peyton and you don't deserve anything and you don't deserve Lucas." Haley sharply turned around and started to leave the room.

"Lucas already chose me!" Peyton yelled, Haley turned around and watched Peyton smiled at her with a distressed look on her face.

"I doubt it." Haley turned back around and left Peyton with the words that she had left.

* * *

Iris sat on the floor, looking across from the room. Brooke laid peacefully in her bed, not wondering about the outside world. Iris didn't know what she would do, she just wanted to sit here and feel nothing. She needed someone that she could talk to, say something to. The only person that she would even open her mouth for is Mouth, she wished that she would just cry in his shoulders and for him to tell her what to do. Iris looked down at her phone, she had three missed calls from Mouth and a few texts. She didn't have a smile on her face, she didn't even feel nothing. She looked through her call log, wondering who she could talk to. She pressed the bottom and put the phone to her ears. She waited until the phone went to the voicemail. She cleared her throat and thought about what came into his mind.

"I need you right now," Iris swallowed. "I know that you don't want me to talk to you and I know that your with her but I need you. I need you by my side because I miss you and I'm going through a really hard time right now." Iris took in a deep breath, she couldn't cry. "Please, come home. You told me if I really needed you, you'd be there, always. So, I need you. Right now. I can't take it anymore, I feel like I'm in a nightmare and bad things just keep happening and I have nowhere else to go or anyone to talk to. Please, just..." Iris let out a deep breath, she couldn't explain anymore. She looked down at her phone and at the caller I.D. She stared for a moment and then hug up the phone. It was his choice now.


	36. My Dear Brother

Haley paced back and forth, she didn't know how she was going to approach him or what she was going to say. First, she wanted to apologize but slowly build what they had back up. She knew what she did was wrong and she should have listened to her husband, she hoped that's what he wanted to hear. She looked up, Nathan was in Lucas' room, staring down at him. This was her moment, she was going to get her husband back. Iris left Brooke's room, just to use the restroom, she walked past Lucas' room and grabbed Haley's attention. Haley blinked.

"Iris," Haley called out her name. "Iris!" she said again until Iris finally stopped. She turned around to a bright smile Haley James Scott. Iris gave her a fake smile. "How's it going?" Haley asked her, Iris looked past and saw Peyton staring at them. She didn't know what was going on and she wanted no part of it.

"Fine," Iris tried to leave but Haley grabbed her once again with a warm smile.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked her, really wanting to know. "I mean, are you really okay?" Haley asked, waiting for an answer. Iris licked her lips, looking away from her. She didn't want to cry, she couldn't.

"Not even a little." Iris said honestly, Haley didn't want to talk about her life. She didn't even want to mention about her not wanting to cry. "And if I cry, I don't think I'll stop." Iris cleared her throat, looking back at Haley. Haley could understand that.

"I know that you think that I hate you but I don't." Haley tried to explain to her. Iris narrowed her eyebrows, from the days that she had to think by herself. She realized that Haley had no reason to hate because she did nothing to her.

"I know you don't because I didn't hurt you." Iris told her. "But you hurt Brooke, putting her in the hospital." Iris blamed it all on Haley and she wasn't going to let her have that.

"No, I didn't. If wanted to point the finger at me then fine, I came here to ask if you were okay-" Haley tried to explain to her, Iris didn't believe her. She had been by herself for weeks, no one was talking to her nor looking at her.

"I have had the worst three weeks of my life and not once have you came up and asked me if I was okay." Iris explained to her, she wasn't going to let Haley think that she was an angel and she is doing a good thing by talking to her.

"I know but now," Haley tried to explain, now she knew what was happening and she felt bad. She was so worried about herself and her relationship with Nathan that she didn't see Iris slowly breaking down.

"Now?" Iris frowned at Haley, wondering what she was going to say but she could guess. "Now that Mouth and Millicent have gone and I'm alone, you want to be my night and shining armor. No, no thank you. I didn't need you then and I don't need you know." Iris yelled at her, grabbing everyone's attention.

"I wanted to help you." Haley tried to explain.

"I don't need your help! I don't need help ! I just want-" Iris stopped herself from saying what she actually wanted. She looked past Haley, watching Nathan leave Lucas' room to see what was happening. Iris blinked and a tear rolled down her face, she quickly whipped it away and stopped herself from crying. "If I cry, I won't stop." Iris said to her again, Haley could actually see how Iris was hurting herself and damaging herself. "Leave me alone, don't talk to me. I don't need anyone to talk to me. I'll be fine." Iris turned around quickly and left Haley standing in the middle of the hallway. She turned around to see Peyton and Nathan staring at her. Nathan didn't have a certain look on his face but Haley felt terrible. Peyton huffed and walked into Lucas' room to let Nathan and Haley talk for a moment.

"Why couldn't you just leave her alone?" Nathan started to say.

"I thought she needed my help. I thought if I could fix her, I could fix us." Haley tried to explain.

"She's doesn't need, fixing." Nathan looked at her confusedly. "She's not a toy, she's a person. A person that needs a certain person and it's not you." Nathan told her, he didn't want to sound harsh but it seemed like that's how she would understand. He turned around but Haley continued to speak to him.

"And who do you need?" Haley asked, stopping him. Nathan turned around, he didn't know.

"No one." Nathan said to her, rubbing his hair. He couldn't think. "I just need Brooke and Lucas to wake up. I need Iris to get better, I need us to get better and I need Mouth and Millicent to stay, I need a lot of things Haley but neither of them will happen." Nathan shook his head.

"You don't think Brooke and Lucas would wake up?" Haley asked softly. Nathan paused, that's what he thought.

"Why would they? Who would want to wake up to a broken town like this with broken people and broken things?" Nathan asked her, Haley thought about the broken town and she didn't think that it wasn't broken. Of course it had it's cracks but she felt like she would fix them. "I'll talk to you later." Nathan turned around and walked away from her. Haley looked around, she had no one and now she could understand what Iris was feeling.

* * *

Skills knew that Lindsay was never coming back and he had to move on from that, as much as he wished that she was here, there was something that he had to do. He needed his friends to friends again. It was going to take some work but he would have to do it himself. He felt like he helped with mess by helping Lindsay winning Lucas back. He dialed the number and placed the phone to his ear. Mouth looked down at his phone, it was Skills. Millicent quickly grabbed the phone before Mouth did, she didn't want anything to effect what was going to happen tonight. Mouth looked around the airport, they were leaving for Maryland. For a short period, they were in a different town but nothing felt right and Mouth didn't want to leave.

"Do we have to leave?" Mouth asked her, wanting to stay. There was things that he wanted to stay for, his friends needed him.

"If you want to stay with me, yes." Millicent said to him, Mouth narrowed his eyebrows. He could feel that this wasn't going to end great, he was nervous.

"Our friends needs us." Mouth tried to explain, holding his hand out. Millicent placed his phone in her purse, making sure that it was close to her. "Your being immature." Mouth rolled his eyes.

"I'm saving our relationship, something you seem not to want happen." Millicent frowned at him, calling out his intentions. Mouth wanted to fix this but he felt like leaving town was going to be bad mistake.

"I do want to be with you Millicent, that's why I proposed to you." Mouth explained, Millicent walked over to him, calming herself down.

"Then, let's leave this town. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you. Our friends will be alright without us. They have Skills, Haley...Peyton." Millicent shrugged her shoulders, she didn't know what else to say.

"Skills needs us, Haley-" Mouth tried to explain.

"Mouth!" Millicent yelled at him. Mouth closed his mouth, there was nothing else that he could say that would change her mind. He would miss them but if this is what she wanted, he would do it.

"Just let me call Skills and say goodbye." Mouth begged Millicent, Millicent stared at him and hoped that he wouldn't call Iris but either way, they were going to leave this town together. Millicent reached in her bag and gave Mouth his phone back. Mouth gave Milicent a slight kiss and walked away from a her so that he could talk somewhere that was quiet. He walked out of the airport, looking up at the night sky. He looked down at his phone, he had missed calls from everyone. He had a voicemail from Skills and Iris. Mouth took in a deep breath and called Skills back. He was scared to call Iris, not sure if she was going to call back.

"Mouth," Skills asked, excitedly.

"Yea, buddy." Mouth chuckled, Skills smiled at Mouth's goofy laugh. It was good to hear from him and hoped that he was coming home soon.

"I'm glad to hear from you." Skills said to him.

"You too." Mouth said to him but only wanted to know one thing.

"Dude, when are you coming home?" Skills asked him.

"I'm not...were leaving tonight. In a few minutes." Mouth glanced at the clock on his phone.

"No, man. You have to come home, you have to. Everything is upside down here, I need your help." Skills said to him, hoping that he would change his mind.

"You'll be fine. It's not that bad." Mouth said to him. Skills shook his head, Mouth had no idea.

"Lucas is getting worse, his heart is failing and Brooke is in surgery." Skills explained.

"What? What happened?" Mouth asked in hurry.

"Brooke's brain started to swell." Skills tried to explain, Mouth started to think about Iris. "Iris was there when it happened." Skills said softly. Mouth swallowed, afraid to ask the question that he has been thinking about.

"How is she?" Mouth asked Skills. Skills huffed.

"I don't know, she's not talking to anyone and when she does, it seems like every word is toxic to her. She hides in Brooke's room, she's alone. She doesn't cry...Something is wrong with her. You need to get here and talk to her." Skills tried to explain to him. Mouth looked back at the airport.

"I can't." Mouth said to him. "I'm engaged now." Mouth said to him. "I don't even think she wants to talk to me."

"Did she call you?" Skills asked him, Mouth didn't want to answer the question.

"Yes." Mouth answered.

"Then she wants to talk you, your the only person that she wants to talk to right now. Come home man, please. I need you here." Skills begged his friend, Mouth turned around to see Millicent waving at him with a smile.

"Flight 182 is bording." The lady said on the speaker. That was his flight, Skills closed his eyes. Mouth took in a deep breath, hanging up the phone and turning around and walking into the airport. Millicent walked up to him with their bags.

"EVerything okay? Did you say goodbye?" Millicent asked him.

"Yea, I'm okay and I did say goodbye...I love you." Mouth said to her.

* * *

Iris couldn't breathe, she couldn't feel her body. She looked down from the observing area and watched as Brooke was going to surgery. It was a scary situation. She didn't think that Brooke would get any worse. She had been praying and hoping that she would get better, nothing was happening. Iris took in a deep breath, everything was happening so much. Haley walked into the room, wanting to apologize.

"This is all my fault," Iris said to Haley, knowing that she was there and she accepted her apology. "None of this would have happen if only I would have left this alone." Iris swallowed, finally talking to someone.

"It's not your fault, it's not my fault, it's not one's fault. You were trying to be a good friend to Brooke. She doesn't blame you for none of this." Haley said to her, making sure that she understood. Iris turned around with her eyes completely red but no tears coming out. Haley didn't know what to say, she wanted Iris to get better.

"What kind of friend puts another friend in a hospital?" Iris asked her.

"You didn't do this, you didn't do none of this." Haley tried to explain to her.

"Yes, I did! We all did." Iris argued with her. "I can't take it anymore, I'm losing my mind here." Iris pleaded to Haley. "Brooke is dying and Lucas is dying as well but at least they get to be together." Iris said to her.

"Iris-" Haley tried to explain.

"She's dying," Iris said to her. "She's dying." Iris repeated until she realized that it was true. "And I'm can't do anything- I have to sit here and watch my friend slip away from finger tips." Iris didn't cry, still, she had this straight face. "You and Nathan are drifting apart, Millicent isn't talking to me and Mouth left," Iris pulled her hair back, she was losing her mind and she couldn't control her emotion. She felt like this is the last straw. "He left me, alone..." Iris bit her lip. "I'm alone. Peyton hates me, she's making my life a leaving hell." Millicent said to her. "I lost them both, I have nothing." Iris shrugged her shoulders. "Millicent and Mouth got married and Lucas choose Peyton over Brooke- I just..." Iris started to breathe heavy, trying to catch her breath. Haley took a step forward, panicking a little.

"Iris, are okay?" Haley asked her. "Your going to be okay." Haley assured her but it wasn't working.

"No, I'm not okay." Iris breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath. It was like her chest was going to explode, she felt like she was going to throw up and the room was spinning around her. "I can't breathe, I can't breathe." Iris pushed past Haley and ran down the hallway. Running from the reality, running from the pain and the guilt. She was running from it all and she didn't want to stop running. She ran out of the hospital, the ran dropped down from the ground. Her clothes stuck to her as she was soaked in rain. She took in a deep breath, trying to hold it in. She dropped it in, she felt so much pain. She placed her hand on her stomach and began to cry. Her tears blended in with the rain on her face. She cried and she felt like she couldn't stop. Hard. She screamed hysterically, it seemed with every tear she dropped, the pain was slowly slipping away. She dropped onto her knees, crying still.

"Your always one for the dramatic." She heard a deep voice say, she looked up and could see him slowly walking away from the shadow. She was surprised that he was here, that he would hear her voicemail. Her heart fluttered, she felt at home when she looked into his eyes. She didn't want to think it was true but he was here. He was here. She was filled with excitement.

"Chris?" Iris stood up, running to him as she jumped into his arms. Chris wrapped his arms around her tightly, never wanting to let go. Iris cried into his arms, glad that he was here and hoped that he would stay for a while. "I didn't think that you will ever come." Iris cried, wrapping her arms around his neck. Chris frowned, concerned that she would think that way.

"Well, when my sister left me on the voice message crying, I had to come to her rescue. Chris Keller never leaves his family behind, I promised you that." Chris Keller promised, Iris was happy to hear his voice. She happy, finally happy and all the pain was gone.


	37. Chapter 37

It was like the light was back in her eyes, she felt better and thought life was getting better. She laid her head on her brothers shoulder, embracing him and hoping that maybe he would stay, stay for her. Iris frowned, he wouldn't. He had a life out of Tree Hill, his music and fans were out there. He wouldn't do anything to change that and Iris couldn't blame him for that. Iris signed in disappointment.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked her, looking up with a smile. Iris didn't want anything to ruin her mood, she was finally getting into a good place. Chris laid his chin on top of her head. She never talked about her feelings and this time, Chris was here to listen.

"Everything." Iris swallowed, finally talking since he had been here. Chris had been here for a few days, just being there for Iris. They didn't have to talk, they just had to be there for each other. Chris glanced at Brooke, the color was back in her body like she was coming to life. Soon, she would wake up and it will all be okay.

"I think it's going to be okay. You know?" Chris asked her, Iris shrugged her shoulders, standing up. She turned around with a smile on her face, looking down at her brother.

"I thought you was never going to show." Iris kinked her eyebrow, Chris couldn't blame her for saying that. Everytime that she had called him, he never answered. They had this odd relationship.

"I'm here now and I won't leave again." Chris said to her, Iris rolled her eyes.

"Like I haven't heard that before." Iris said to him, Chris chuckled. His sister always had to be complicated.

"Haley didn't seem to know that you were my sister." Chris raised his eyebrows, changing the subject. Iris shrugged her shoulders, looking down at Brooke for a quick moment.

"I didn't think that I had to tell them." Iris said innocently. Chris nodded.

"Yea, I didn't want anyone to know that your my sister." Chris said playfully, Iris laughed, it was so rich and it made everything perfect. Haley looked from outside the room, watching as Iris laughed with Chris. She hasn't seen Iris laugh in a long time or look as happy as she is now. Haley took in a deep breath, she turned around and Nathan was standing behind her, looking inside the room as well. He blinked and looked down at Haley, he couldn't stay mad at her anymore.

"I'm sorry." Haley said with tears in her eyes, Nathan just stared down at her. This had all happened before but it was fine.

"I'm sorry." Nathan said to her, Haley shook her head. This was all her fault, she should have listened to Nathan and stayed out of it all.

"No, this is my fault. I should have listened to my husband." Haley slowly walked closer to Nathan, they both looked into each others eyes. Nathan missed his home, he missed Jamie and his wife. It was time for this to be over.

"It's time for me to come home." Nathan looked down at her. Haley was waiting for him to say that to her, it was the lovely words that she had fell in love with. She couldn't believe that all of this was resolved, they had been away from each other for a long time.

"But there's just this one thing," Haley bit her lip, Nathan wondered what it was. "Tell your father, that I would like for him to come to dinner." Haley smiled at Nathan, raising her shoulders. Nathan smiled with joy, he pulled in his wife and squeezed her tightly. He had missed her touch, he had missed everything about her.

"Okay." Nathan said softly, looking down at her, his chest pressed against hers. They were perfect together. "I love you Haley James Scott." Nathan said to her. Haley had missed those words, she placed a soft hand on his face.

"I love you too Nathan Scott." Haley said to him. Nathan smirked, he quickly dipped her and looked into her eyes. He leaned in, giving her soft kiss.

* * *

Chris Keller walked into the Brooke's room, seeing his sister hide her face in her hands. For a moment, he could see the little girl bury her face in her hands. He took in a deep breath, it seemed like life was repeating itself with them. Every time he would see her sister, she would have problems. It was this town, his plan was to bring her with him. He walked over to her with coffees in his hand. He tapped her a little.

"Hey." He said to her, Iris sniffed and looked up at him with a fake smile. He huffed, he had noticed. "Don't." He said to her, handing her the cup of coffee. Iris hung her head low, clearing her throat. He sat in the seat that was on the other side of Brooke's hospital bed. "Your still not happy." Chris shook his head. Iris didn't say a word, he was taking them from her mouth. "Iris, this town will turn the happiest people, mean." Chris said honestly. "Don't let this town change you." Chris said to her.

"This is a town where you find yourself. I found myself." Iris argued, she didn't want to leave and she felt like that's what Chris was trying to tell her. Chris shook his head, they both had different minds but same personality.

"Iris, you are a sweet girl. This town isn't for you. There are murders here, physios. Jesus, you meet Peyton didn't you?" Chris asked her, Iris laughed. It was her first real life since Brooke was in a coma. Chris sat back in his chair, he couldn't be hard on his sister.

"I don't want to go." Iris sniffed, raising her head up.

"This town broke you. You called me, the first time in ten years, crying about a guy breaking your heart and Brooke in the hospital. Your life is turned upside down because of this town." Chris explained, Iris rolled her eyes.

"I have to be here for Brooke when she wakes up." Iris made an excuse.

"Haley and Nathan will take care of her." Chris argued. Iris felt like she wasn't going to win.

"I can't." Iris shrugged her shoulders, hoping that would be the end of the conversation. Chris leaned a little, looking into his sisters hazel eyes. There was something more that she wasn't telling her.

"It's Mouth," Chris asked her, Iris looked away from him. Chris couldn't believe that he hadn't realized this before.

"I think he's coming back." Iris said honestly.

"He's not coming back, Iris. He's happy." Chris said softly, he didn't want to make his sister to cry again but he had to tell her the truth. There was a slight knock on the door, they both looked up and Haley was walking in the room with a bright smile. Iris whipped her tears, smiling back at Haley. Chris glanced at Iris, still faking her smiles. He wondered how many times that she had done that. It was breaking his heart.

"What are you guys talking about?" Haley smiled at the both of them, sitting next to Iris.

"About a relationship that will never happen." Chris huffed, sitting back in his chair. Haley looked at Iris.

"Mouth?" Haley asked her. Iris nodded, covering her face again. "Isn't he gone?" Haley was confused on what was going on.

"Well, Iris believes that he's coming back for her." Chris rolled his eyes.

"I love him-I'm in love with him." Iris shrugged her shoulders, not knowing how else to explain it. Haley looked up at Chris and then back down at Iris. This was going to be hard to tell her but she would have to.

"I know you don't want to hear this but I think you should just let him go." Haley huffed, not wanting to say the words to her. Iris bit her lip, trying to hold her tears. "You should let him go because you will always have that guilt your heart and you will never be happy." Haley said honestly, it was truth. Iris nodded.

"What can I do? He left town." Iris shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, not exactly." Haley let out a deep breath. Iris walked outside of the hospital, seeing Mouth standing by the bench. She was so afraid, her heart stopped. She didn't want to face him, she didn't want to say goodbye. Tears fell from her face because she just let them this time. She had so much to tell him, she was angry with him but also hurt. She took in a deep breath, bundling her fist. She placed one foot in front of the other, stepping in small rain puddles as she walked up to Mouth. Mouth had his back turned, biting his thumb nail. He was worried what Iris was going to say, not knowing that she was behind him.

"You left me." Iris' voice cracked, she seemed so heart broken. Mouth sharply turned around, she had hair in a bun and she didn't have any makeup on. Something was different about her, she didn't seem like herself. Her smile was gone. "You left me." Iris narrowed her eyebrows in anger.

"I know and I'm-" Mouth tried to talk to her.

"No, you left me alone!" Iris pushed him, Mouth took a step back. "You told me to leave you alone and you left me. I was by myself, breaking and falling apart. You did nothing!" Iris pushed him again. "And I hate you!" Iris pushed him once more, taking a step back from him.

"I didn't mean too, I never wanted to leave you." Mouth argued.

"But you did. You left. I was alone, Mouth and when I say alone, I was alone. I had no one to talk too." Iris cried, covering her face.

"I'm sorry." Mouth said honestly, he didn't know what else to say.

"It's okay." Iris nodded, finally let go of him. She chuckled, looking down at the ground. "You...got engaged. Well, that backfired on me." Iris raised her eyebrows, looking up at him.

"I'm here now, I'm here for you. Trust me, I won't leave you again." Mouth tried to grab her hand but she took a step back.

"You-you-you go." Iris nodded. Mouth blinked, not understand what she was talking about.

"What?" Mouth asked.

"Go." Iris said again, finally looking into his eyes. "I thought that I was in love with you and maybe I was but once I realized that it was just one sided, because if you love someone you don't leave them alone. Ever. So, you go. You live your life and I will go live mine." Iris said to him, Mouth didn't know what to say. "It's gonna hurt but...I'll get over it." Iris smiled at him, shrugging her shoulders. Mouth could see the old Iris in her smile.

"I'm not leaving without you." Mouth shook his head, trying to fight back.

"You love Millicent-"

"I love you." Mouth said to her. Mouth swallowed. "I do love Millicent, I will always love her but I love you, I want to be with you." Mouth said to her.

"No you don't." Iris shook her head.

"I'm not leaving." Mouth said to her again.

"Then, I will." Iris raised her voice a little.

* * *

Chris crossed his legs, looking at the magazine as he took care of Brooke. He took a bite of his apple.

"You know, you said that you will never like my music." Chris smiled, grabbing his guitar from the corner of the room. He held the guitar, getting ready to play it. "I know that you could hear everything that I say, so now, your going to listen my music." Chris started to play a few cords. "Brooke Davis!" Chris started to sang. "Loves me!" Chris continued to sing. "She will always love me!" Chris sang louder.

"Please, make it stop." Brooke mumbled. Chris quickly stood up, dropping his guitar on the ground. He stood over top of her, her eyes were still closed but she was awake. She slowly opened her eyes to Chris extremely close to her face. She let out a slight smile.

"I thought you were dead." Chris frowned, worried about her.

"Same." Brooke chuckled slightly. "What are you doing here Chris Keller?" Brooke smirked a little.

"Well, for Iris." Chris shrugged his shoulder.

"Why?" Brooke narrowed her eyebrows.

"Iris is actually Iris Keller." Chris smiled at her. Brooke's eyes became wide.

"You guys are married, how long have I've been out?" Brooke tried to rise up, hoping that it wasn't too late for her best friend.

"No,no,no,no," Chris tried to lay her down. "She's my sister." Chris said to her.

"Oh my god," Brooke laid back down, looking into his eyes. "Poor Iris."


	38. Rise and Shine Brooke Davis

Haley took in a deep breath, worried about what was going to happen when she walked into the room. She laid her back on the window, not knowing what she was going to say. She didn't have Brooke's back and she felt like it was her fault that she was there. Haley looked to her right, seeing a glimpse into Lucas' room. She could see Peyton sitting by him, trying to pretend that Brooke wasn't awake. She felt like Peyton would be easier to talk to. She bit her lip and walked into the room, Peyton looked up in confusion.

"I'm not going to distract you." Peyton turned away and looked back down at Lucas. Haley crossed her arms, chuckling a little.

"Actually, Brooke's awake and I think that you need the distraction." Haley said to her, it was true. Peyton was nervous about Brooke waking up, she didn't want to know the truth when she knew what it was. Peyton blinked, not answering Haley. Haley took in a deep breath, it was still night. It seemed like it had been a long night for her.

"Is Iris happy that she's awake?" Peyton looked up, changing the subject with a smile. Haley took a seat across from the room, going with Peyton's dinail.

"She's gone." Haley raised her shoulders, Peyton paused. She didn't understood what she was saying to her, Iris was just here. She had saw her leave the hospital a few moments ago.

"What are you talking about?" Peyton let go of Lucas' hand, focusing her attention Haley. Haley didn't know what to say of this.

"She's not here, neither is Mouth." Haley explained to her. Peyton didn't understand why they haven't called her, she would at least answer her phone.

"Have you guys called her?" Peyton asked her.

"She left her phone here, weve tried calling Mouth but he hasn't answered any of our calls." Haley didn't know what to think of the situation. Peyton shook her head, grabbing Lucas' hand again.

"We can never have a happy ending." Peyton said, talking about everyone. Haley and Nathan have rekindled their relationship but their was something that wasn't finished and it was going to take some time. They were okay with that, it was making them stronger as a couple. Haley leaned back in her chair.

"You have to let him go, Peyton." Haley finally said to her. Peyton didn't make eye contact, trying not to listen to her. "This isn't high school anymore, we're adults. You have to move on." Haley swallowed. "You guys have loved each other since high school but...it's not the same anymore. Is it?" Haley asked her. Peyton looked up, smiling at Haley with tears in her eyes.

"He's changed." Peyton said honestly. Haley could agree but she was going to leave Peyton to decide. Haley stood up, finally ready to face Brooke. She was scared, nervous of it all. Peyton kissed Lucas' hand, crying softly. Haley walked out of the room, not saying another word. She stood in front of Brooke's room door, taking in a deep breath. She opened it, Brooke rose up from her bed quickly, a worried and scared look on her face but suddenly it all went away. She had thought it was Iris. Haley took a step in and shut the door behind her. Haley could imagine what Brooke was thinking of her right now. Chris tapped Brooke on the leg, leaving them alone.

"Have you found Iris?" Brooke finally said to her, Haley cleared her throat.

"No, were trying. Nathan went out there to look for them." Haley said honestly. Brooke looked away, worried out of her mind. She didn't need this right, she had just woken up and her chest was tight. She had to find Iris, she had too. With a things that have been going on, she felt like she needed to talk to her best friend. "We'll find her, I promise." Haley quickly said, Brooke didn't say another word. "Brooke." Haley said to her, trying to get her attention. She walked over to her bed, sitting down in the same seat Chris was sitting in. Brooke finally looked at Haley, wondering what she had to say for herself. "I'm-" Haley was going to apologize.

"I don't know what to say to you." Brooke told her, she shook her head. She would have to have some time to forgive her, this wasn't a fairy tale, this was real life. It was going to take some time because right now, she couldn't trust Haley.

"Alright, then I'll just talk." Haley told her. "I really thought that Peyton was the right one for Lucas. I really did. All the time that they have been together, in the past but then, I thought about the way he is around you..." Haley explained, she had finally grabbed Brooke's attention. "Like...like, he was so in love with you, like...like, you were his everything." Haley bit her lip. "It was a look to where I couldn't explain to you. It was different, it's not the way that he looked at Peyton or Lindsay. It was the way he looked at you and I know I was wrong to fight with you and make your life worse." Haley raised her eyebrows. "This all started with a boy falling in love with girl under a comet,"

"Seriously, Haley?" Brooke frowned.

"No, Brooke. You." Haley told her, making sure that she didn't think she was talking about Peyton. "Lucas has been writing again," Haley told her. "Not just writing but kind of like journal...it's basically about him falling in love with a young girl named Brooke Davis." Haley smiled. Haley grabbed her a packet of paper, taking it out. She opened it to a chapter. "I know that I've been a bitch but I hope that you can forgive me." Haley asked her, Brooke stared down at her.

"I don't know Haley, it has to take me time. Okay?" Brooke said to her, not knowing if she could forgive her anytime soon. "I was there for you when you needed me, and when I needed you, you turned around and left me." Brooke shrugged her shoulders. Haley understood, she would wait for Brooke. Haley tapped the packet.

"Lucas was going to give this to you on your birthday, he had me keep a hold of it." Haley turned the pages, trying to find the page that she was looking for. "I remember the first moment that I realized that I was in love with you, it was at our prom. When we promised each other that we will never leave each other. After all of these years, we kept that promise. You kept me happy, changed me in ways that could never understand. You are the most beautiful thing that came into my life, your love kept me alive. The worst things have happened and I didn't die. I know I hurt you before but I will always be there for you. I'll never leave your side. I promise, Everyday, hell or high water, rain or shine." Haley finished reading the chapter. Brooke took in a deep breath, she didn't know why she was reading this to her. "Lucas choose you, Brooke. It was always you." Haley said to her, standing up from the chair.

"Please find Iris for me." Brooke begged her before she walked out of the room. Haley nodded, walking out of the room.

* * *

Iris was angry with herself, Mouth just told her that he loved her. Iris didn't know what do, she didn't know what to say. She had to get out of there, she had been driving for a few minutes but her head wasn't clear. She looked into her rear view mirror, Mouth was still behind her in his blue car. Iris slammed her hand on her steering wheel, he had been following her ever since she walked away from him.

"Stop following me." Iris groaned, noticing that she was talking to herself. She took in a deep breath, trying to make herself breathe. She wanted to be happy, she felt like that would be with Mouth but she had to be a good friend for Millicent, even if she wasn't to her. Iris kept reminding herself that Mouth left her because he was being selfish and a coward. "Coward!" Iris yelled at the top of her lungs, looking back at Mouth's car. Iris took a sharp turn, down a narrow road. Mouth gasped, quickly turning to follow her. Mouth reached for his phone that was under the seat but still couldn't get it. His phone had been buzzing for a while, people leaving him messages. Mouth looked down for a second, trying to find his phone. He quickly looked up, pressing on his brakes as hard as he could, almost hitting Iris' car. Mouth placed his car in park, looking around. Iris was no where to be found.

"Jesus." Mouth stepped out of his car, he walked to Iris' car and looked inside. She wasn't in there, he looked up and wasn't familiar with this road. He didn't believe that it was in Tree Hill anymore. Mouth looked to his left, to a field. He could see her in the distance, running as fast as she could. Iris was pacing, trying to catch her breath. She didn't want to confront Mouth, she couldn't handle this. "Iris!" Mouth yelled her name, Iris sharply turned around. He was running after her, waving his hands in the air. She didn't know what she sees in this goofy kid.

"Just leave, like you did before!" Iris yelled back, Mouth stopped running. They stood there, yards from each other. Their heavy breathing, their eyes showing how sorry they were.

"I'm not leaving you again!" Mouth yelled back, becoming anger. Iris rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips.

"You know what Mouth!" Iris stomped her feet, marching up to Mouth. Mouth let out a stessfull breath, she was coming to him. "You are a coward." Iris was finally standing in front of him, pointing a finger into his chest.

"I know that and maybe I am-" Mouth shrugged his shoulders.

"Which you are." Iris said to him. Mouth licked his lips, he felt like he was never going to get over her.

"I'm sorry." Mouth tried to apologize.

"Okay." Iris said to him. "Now, leave me alone." Iris said to him.

"No, until you say that you forgive me." Mouth told her.

"You fucking left me." Iris said to him, screaming at the top of lungs. Iris wasn't the one for cursing but this time, she didn't know how else to say it. "You chose her over me, you chose her first Mouth!" Iris voice cracked again, tears running from eyes and the dispensation look on her face. She was completely heart broken, Mouth wouldn't forgive himself either. "You chose her," Iris broke down, crying. She had been crying so much, she was surprised that she had tears left. "I was there alone, like, really alone and you decided to get engaged." Iris rolled her eyes. "People don't do that to the people they love. They don't." Iris explained.

"I-I-I want you. I do." Mouth explained to her.

"Say you want to spend the rest of your life with me, say that you would never feel guilty by being with me. Tell me your not just doing this because you feel bad." Iris cried, knowing what the truth was, Mouth didn't say a word. He was thinking about the decisions that he had made. Iris took in a deep breath. "I'm letting go," Iris said to him, making sure that he understood the words that were coming from her mouth. "Because you don't love me like I love you." Iris shook her head. "You go be happy, actually be happy and go find Millicent and...have kids together." Iris tried not to make herself cry. "This sucks." Iris told herself.

"It doesn't have to be." Mouth said to her, trying to reach for her. Iris took a step back.

"Your in love with someone else." Iris grabbed his hand, not wanting to let go but was forcing herself to do so. Iris nodded, quickly moving past him and walking back to her car. She ran to her car, shutting the door behind her. She slammed her hand against the wheel, again. Beating herself up about having a good man leave her. She buried her face into her hands and cried like she had never cried before. She heard a knock on the door, she quickly looked up and Mouth was staring at her. Iris groaned, wanting him to leave her alone. "Leave me alone!" Iris screamed at him, not wanting to roll the window down.

"I love you Iris! I'm in love with you and I will never stop loving you. One day your going to feel the same way about me and I'll wait for you." Mouth smiled at her, Iris screamed, quickly driving off. Mouth backed away, chuckling a little. He knew that she was going to be hers on day.

 _Mouth walked into the airport, Millicent had this smile on his face that he couldn't replace that with anything. She was a beautiful girl, she had given him everything that had ever asked for. She was there for him when times were rough but, it never felt like the same. She was different, not the same Millicent he once knew and maybe that's why he fell out of love for her. Millicent wrapped her arms around his shoulders and smiled up at him._

 _"I love you," Mouth said to her, Millicent smiled. She loved to hear those words come from his mouth. "But I'm not in love with you...anymore." Mouth swallowed, not knowing what words to say to her. He felt his stomach twist up, he was scared at what Millicent would do to him. Millicent removed her hands from and gave herself some space. She was confused as to what she was telling him. "I'm in love Iris and I think I've always been." Mouth finally said to her, still scared._

 _"What?" Millicent asked him._

 _"I've been in love with her ever since I meet her." Mouth confessed, remembering the day. He knew that he was going to regret this later in life but he didn't care because he would have Iris in his arms._

 _"What?!" Millicent raised her voice, slamming her things on the ground. Mouth looked around, nervous at all the people that were staring at the couple. He didn't want Millicent to make a big scene._

 _"I should go." Mouth nodded, he didn't want to say anything else that would make her angry. He tried to turn around but Millicent grabbed him._

 _"I don't understand, Mouth." Millicent began to cry. Mouth took in a deep breath._

 _"I'm not happy anymore and neither are you. Were trying so hard to fix our problems but we both know that it's not going to work out." Mouth said honestly, Millicent shut her mouth and the tears had stopped. It was true, they were losing their love and they hadn't realized it yet. They weren't the same people that they used to be. They had grown out of each other. "You go on the plane and find a man that can make you happy." Mouth said to her. Millicent didn't know what to say._

 _"Because I have a girl waiting for me." Mouth started to back away, Millicent watched as he left. She was scared that she would have to do this journey alone but she was okay because she didn't have any weight on her shoulders. Millicent looked down at her ring finger, the ring that Mouth had given her. She slowly took it off, staring at it for a moment. She felt okay, a short smile formed on her mouth. She placed the ring on the chair beside, picking up her bags and walked to her plane._

Mouth ran to his car, quickly looking at his phone. He didn't have messages from Millicent yet but he did worry about if she was doing okay on her flight. He saw all the messages from his phone about Brooke waking up. He looked up, seeing only the back headlights of Iris' car.

* * *

It all started with a boy falling in love with a girl, fighting for her and losing her in the process. In the beginning, he was wanting her and her not wanting him but now it's all changed. It's all new. Brooke looked inside from the window, watching as the nurse checked on him. A tear dropped from her face, she couldn't bare to see him like this. The thought of losing him, scared her. She didn't know what she would do with herself.

"How long as he been like this?" Brooke whipped her tears away, looking at Chris. She had just woke up, she wanted to see Lucas. The first person that she wanted to see, the second one, was Iris and Millicent. She had missed so much, Chris was telling her everything.

"For a moment," Chris let out a deep breath and shrugged his shoulders. "You were in the same position he was in and now, your here." Chris didn't believe in miracles but now he was seeing one. He couldn't help but have a smile on his face. It was still dark, Brooke turned around to look at Chris. She couldn't bare to think about how much Iris had been through. "You should uh, see Iris. She really needs you right now." Chris smiled a little.

"Is she okay?" Brooke asked her.

"Her best friend was on the vurge of dying, she felt like everyone hated her, the man that she loved ran away with someone else and got engaged. She's not doing so good. It sucks, Brooke." Chris told Brooke honestly, Brooke looked down for a moment. She could only imagine what life would be like without Lucas. "Iris was here everyday, every night. She practically lived in your room. She refused to leave your side." Chris said to her. Brooke took in a deep breath.

"I'm going to go find her." Brooke said, taking a step but she was a little weak.

"Are you sure? Do you need help?" Chris cocked his head, Brooke shook her head. Right now, she had to be there for Iris. Brooke licked her lips and walked down the hallway, slowly looking around. The pain didn't hurt her, she had one person on her mind. She would have thought when she woke up, it was all be the same. It seemed like everything evolved itself. Brooke stopped, looking outside of the hospital doors, across the room. Iris sniffed, finally picking her head up, not seeing Brooke there. She turned around and walked into the hospital, ready to be by her best friends side. She had just left the person she loved and she thought that he was leaving her. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She looked up, her heart sunk to her stomach. Her fingers and legs felt weak and like jello. She felt a current shot through her veins. She felt like the relief would overwhelm her. A cool wave of relief washed over her body. Iris remembered that she stopped herself from breathing, she chuckled.

"Brooke?" Iris said, not thinking that this was real. She didn't know how to feel about it, she didn't believe that this was real. She needed Brooke so much right now, tell her things that she couldn't tell Chris. Iris felt the tears rushing from her face, she was so amazed at who she was seeing. She felt like she was losing her mind without her. Iris quickly ran up to her, embracing her with a hug. Brooke groaned slightly as Iris leaped into her arms. Iris squeezed her tightly, not wanting to let go. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Iris repeated to her, finally saying the words that she has been waiting to say.

"I'm sorry." Brooke apologized.

"I've been through so much, Brooke. I really needed you." Iris cried.

"I know." Brooke held her tighter.

"What took you so long?" Iris laughed, Brooke laughed with her.


	39. The End

Iris pulled away from Brooke with a bright smile on her face, she had never smiled like this before until Chris came. She filled with excitement, Iris helped Brooke to a seat. They stared at each other for a moment, not knowing what to tell each other.

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked her, Iris chuckled.

"Are you okay?" Iris laughed, looking down at Brooke. "You just woke up, from your coma out of nowhere. Do you feel any different?" Iris asked her, Brooke shrugged her shoulders. They both laid back in their chair, looking at all the doctors and nursers run around the hospital, saving peoples lives and comforting a family that lost someone they love.

"Well, I am Brooke Davis." Brooke kinked her eyebrows, joking around. Iris chuckled, rolling her eyes at her friend. "What's been going on, I felt like I missed a lot." Brooke looked into Iris' hazel eyes. Her smile suddenly disappeared in a moment.

"Okay, Peyton still believes that Lucas chose her, we don't know for sure." Iris shrugged her shoulders, Brooke smiled at her, knowing the truth to who Lucas chose. "Haley and Nathan forgave each other but before that, they wouldn't even look at each other." Iris raised her eyebrows. "Lindsay left Skills, she hasn't called or anything. I don't even know where Skills is." Iris shook her head. Iris took in a deep breath, not wanting to talk about Mouth. "Mouth and Millicent got engaged, almost leaving Tree Hill but Mouth, stayed I guess." Iris looked away, not telling her the whole truth.

"And what about you?" Brooke asked her.

"I'm fine." Iris shrugged her shoulders looking at Brooke Davis.

"Liar." Brooke tapped Iris playfully. Iris licked her lips, if anyone could help her, it would be Brooke.

"Mouth said he came back for me and he wants to be with me." Iris mumbled but Brooke could hear every word she was saying to her.

"Isn't that what you've been wanting for a long time?" Brooke smirked, confused on why Iris was still here, alone.

"Yea but, it's different now. You know? I will feel guilty if I'm with him." Iris confessed.

"You will but in a split second, when your with him, you forget everything." Brooke lowered her voice, trying to make it clear for her.

"But he left me." Iris tried to make an excuse.

"Your making excuses and from what I'm hearing, hes trying to make up for that. I know Mouth, I'm sure he feels terrible leaving you but that kid is in love with you. I know it and your in love with him and let me tell you, life is too short for you to play games, okay?" Brooke asked her, Iris swallowed. She covered her face, groaning as loud as she could. She didn't know what she was going to do.

"Okay." Iris finally said to her. Brooke tapped Iris on the back.

"So, Iris Keller, what are you going to do next?" Brooke asked her. Iris didn't know yet, she looked back at Brooke.

"For right now, be there for my best friend." Iris smiled, helping Brooke up from the chair. Brooke wrapped her arm around Iris' shoulder.

* * *

Chris saw Iris carefully helping Brooke to her room, Chris opened the door to Brooke's room to help them out.

"Thanks." They both said, Chris nodded. Iris helped Brooke back into her bed. Brooke smiled at Iris, thinking her. Chris stood by the door, wanting to talk to his sister. Iris looked back at Chris.

"Can I speak to you outside?" Chris asked her, Iris nodded, she looked back down at Brooke to see if it was okay for her. Brooke laid a soft hand on Iris, smiling again at her. Iris let out a deep breath, rolling her eyes as she looked up at Chris.

"Let's go." Iris moved past him, Chris looked back at Brooke gave her smile. He walked out, shutting the door behind him.

"Did you make up your mind?" Chris asked her.

"Yea," Iris nodded. "I'm going to give Mouth a chance." Iris started to walk down the hallway with Chris by her side. Chris was confused, that's not the answer that he wanted.

"What?!" Chris asked her, Iris smirked. "He broke your heart, he left you here and I had to pick up the pieces." Chris argued.

"I know, and thank you for that but Mouth is the guy that I want to spend the rest of my life with." Iris shrugged her shoulders, Chris couldn't believe what she was saying.

"I was going to ask if your leaving or staying but I guess...your going to stay." Chris stopped walking, having a sad look on his face. Iris sharply turned around, her brother was always there for her and she could imagine what he was feeling right now.

"Not just for Mouth but for Brooke, she needs me right now." Iris said softly, trying to make Chris forgive her. Chris looked away. "This town isn't broken, Chris." Iris told him. They paused, looking at each other. "I guess your going to leave now, right?" Iris said sadly. Chris thought for a moment.

"I think it's time for Chris Keller to come back, I know my fans miss me." Chris smirked, Iris jumped up and down. It seemed like everything was going back to normal. Iris started to slowly back away.

"Keep an eye on Brooke for me." Iris asked him.

"What? Where are you going?" Chris asked, as he watched her run outside of the hospital.

* * *

Skills paced back and forth, trying to figure out what his next move was. Mouth sat on the couch with tears in his eyes, thinking about how he ruined his chances with Iris. He knew what he did was wrong and how he couldn't make it up but he would do anything to try.

"You just have to keep showering her with gifts and stuff. You can't give up." Skills told him, Mouth laid back on the couch.

"Too late." Mouth groaned, trying to relax but Iris was the only person on his mind. "I mean- how did I get to this? You know? I lost two people that were important in my life and now I'm going to be alone and bitter." Mouth told him, Skills walked over to Mouth.

"Listen, you still have a chance, dude. I might have lost Lindsay but you still have a chance with Iris." Skills pointed down at him. Mouth rolled his eyes and looked away from Skills.

"How are you feeling by the way?" Mouth rose up from the couch. Skills huffed, he didn't know how he was going to feel about it.

"I dont know, man. It's just...crazy." Skills tried to explain. "I think that I'm not moving on, yet. I know I will someday but it's my fault." Skills sat next to Mouth.

"Why?" Mouth asked him.

"Because I knew it was a long shot." Skills chuckled. "She had feelings for Lucas and even if she didn't, which she didn't, she would never love me like I loved her." Skills said to him. Mouth placed a soft hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, man." Mouth apologized, Skills shrugged his shoulders. It was something that might happen.

"See, this is why you should never give up Iris. I wish I would have fought harder for Lindsay. Know I'm regretting it." Skills explained to Mouth. "You have to be there for her, even if she doesn't want you to." Skills told him.

"How?" Mouth asked him.

"I don't know, start over." Skills shrugged his shoulders. Mouth looked away, starting over wouldn't be the worst decision that they have made. The doorbell rang, Mouth looked at the door. It must be Nathan telling them how Brooke was doing and updating them about Lucas. Skills tapped Mouth's shoulder, telling him that he would get it. Skills walked over to the door, opening it. He couldn't believe who he was seeing, he was lost with words. "Mouth." Skills yelled back, Mouth looked back at Skills. He quickly stood up and walked over to the door. His mouth dropped. Lindsay and Iris stood at their front door, Lindsay had her bags in her hand and suitcases behind her. Iris had this confused look on her face to why Lindsay was here. Lindsay and Iris looked at each other for a moment and then back at the boys.

"Are you going to let us in or what?" Iris asked them. Lindsay smirked, looking back at Skills.

* * *

Brooke heard a knock at her door, she looked up and Peyton was standing outside. Brooke waved for Peyton to come in, she had this sad look on her face. Brooke didn't want to break the news to Peyton but she guess she would have too.

"Hey, B. Davis." Peyton said to her, nervous as hell. Brooke smirked a little, missing the way they used to talk to each other.

"Hey, P. Sawyer." Brooke kinked her eyebrows. "What are you doing here?" Brooke asked her with a slight smile. Peyton walked further in.

"I just came to apologize and say good-bye." Peyton told her. Brooke was confused on what she was talking about.

"What do you mean, good-bye?" Brooke asked her.

"I'm leaving Tree Hill, I found a life in California before I came back. I'm going back to that." Peyton started to say to her. "Look, I'm sorry for what I've done to you. I was jealous loser. I was angry with you but I was delusional. You and Lucas belong together, after all these years. I never would have thought. Honestly." Peyton raised her eyebrows, standing close by the door.

"Believe it or not, Peyton. I think I might miss you." Brooke said to her.

"You too Brooke Davis." Peyton quickly turned around and walked out of the hospital. She let out a deep breath, she was scared about what life was going to take her but she had hope. She could feel it in her chest. Brooke watched as she left, she quickly climbed out of her bed. She wanted to finally have a chance alone with Lucas, she walked out of her room and looked down the hallways. No one was coming, not even Chris. Brooke quickly walked into Lucas' room, shutting the door behind her. Brooke walked to the chair that was close to him, she grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"Oh, Lucas." Brooke cried. "I read your book," Brooke said to him. "I can't believe that you've been in love with me for that long," Brooke chuckled. "Why didn't you say anything Lucas Scott?" Brooke rubbed his hand. "I guess because you were afraid, just like I was." Brooke explained. "In your book, you talked about prom night, I think that's when I fell in love you too." Brooke smiled. "When I was lost, you would always find me. When you told me I was beautiful, I felt extraordinary, no one has ever told me that, except for the boys that I wanted to get in my pants but you meant it. I could see it in your eyes. You made me so confident. So I need you to wake up, so you can tell me that I'm beautiful over and over again, so I can fall in love with you over and over again."

 _Brooke had dreamed about this moment for a while. She had dreamed that prom would be the best night of her life. She has changed so much over the years, she was always in danger and the center of attention. Soon, she realized that she would not have the friends that she has now. Soon, they would separate and have their own lives. Some would become famous, have her own company and her friends would have their own family and make a life for themselves. Brooke didn't know what she was going to do with the rest of her life and it scared her. She tried to have her fashion line but it could never work out. Her mother didn't like the idea and she had no help. Brooke wanted to keep her young life on hold. She wanted to stay in this place forever. She had so many worries in the world. She had a lot of things to decide and she didn't want money to help her out. She wanted to do things on her own, she wanted to be different from her parents. She looked around the crowded hotel ballroom and didn't see anyone that she knew or liked. The whole senior class was there, also a couple of juniors and sophomores. Brooke felt like she was getting swallowed by the school. She continued to look around but not for her best friend._

 _"Lucas," Brooke called his name, yelling over the laughing of hundreds of children. She pushed past some of the students but then she realized that she couldn't move. The crowd started to get closer, she felt uncomfortable and her heart started to race out of her chest. "Lucas." She said again, the music was so loud that she couldn't hear herself think. She could barely hear herself calling out for Lucas. She was worried if she was really calling out to Lucas. Suddenly, she felt someone's soft hands grabbing for her. Brooke felt herself being pulled. She looked up and Lucas was standing in front of her, still holding onto her hand. "I was looking for you." Brooke smiled, nervously. She had feelings for Lucas, she couldn't help it. They had become a little closer over the years; he's the reason why Brooke has changed so much._

 _"Dance with me." Lucas asked her, smiling down at her. Brooke couldn't say no. She agreed and Lucas pulled her out farther into the dance floor. Slow music came on, the whole room became quiet and all you can hear is the whispers of their feet on the ground. They stared into each other's eyes, believing that this would be forever._

 _"I can't dance." Brooke chuckled, standing in front of him. Lucas chuckled, raising his eyebrow. He has seen Brooke dance plenty of times. Lucas grabbed her hand and slowly started to move with her._

 _"You look beautiful." Lucas complimented her. Brooke looked up at him immediately. She couldn't believe what he just said that to her. Her heart started to beat slowly and everything was calm. No one had ever called her beautiful before, not even a guy. This was the first time that a guy actually called her beautiful. She finally felt like she deserved to be given a second look._

 _"Really?" She asked him, raising her eyebrows in surprise. Her voice was soft and gentle. Lucas smiled. Lucas nodded, he rose his arm and Brooke twirled around. She didn't want lose Lucas ever, they became so close over the years and she didn't want to lose that. "Lucas," She called his name, he looked down at her with a smile. She didn't know what the after effect would be if she told him this but she would have to take a chance. "I know that High School is almost over and I know that all of us are going to separate but-" Brooke closed her eyes, she had to brave to say this._

 _"I'm not going to leave you Brooke." He told her, reading her mind. Brooke looked up with tears in her eyes. He stopped dancing and looked directly into her soft eyes. He meant everyone word and he wanted Brooke to know that he was serious._

 _"I'm afraid to be alone and seems like you're the only true friend that I have in my life and I want to keep that." Brooke confessed._

 _"You won't go a day without seeing me and I wont go a day without seeing you." Lucas promised her, he leaned forward so that Brooke could hear every word that he said._

 _"Your promise? Every day, the rain or shine, the hell or high water?" Brooke smiled a little, Lucas chuckled, leaning back a little. Lucas looked around the room and back at Brooke. Brooke blushed, smiling widely at him. Suddenly, Peyton appeared from the crowd, staring blankly at them. She had this angry look on her face but she tried to hide it with a smile. Lucas let go of Brooke's hands. He kissed her on the forehead and started to walk towards Peyton. Brooke felt her heart ache. She was hurt that he didn't promise her, that he was just saying that to make her feel better. Lucas quickly turned around, looking at Brooke alone on the dancefloor._

 _"I promise." Lucas told her, a wide smile formed across from her face, ear to ear. Lucas chuckled and walked over to Peyton to dance with her. Brooke turned around, biting her lip. She was excited and happy for their relationship that was about to blossom._

Brooke licked her lips, still holding onto her love. She never wanted to let go of Lucas.

"You promised that you would never leave me. So, you have to promise me that you will wake up soon, okay?" Brooke had tears in her eyes, hoping that she wouldn't break down. "And that you will love me, every day, the rain or shine, through hell or high water." Brooke kissed his hand again. She stood up, feeling a weight on her chest. She walked to the door, not wanting to leave him but in moments time, she believed that he will wake and they will be together again.

"I promise." Lucas groaned. He took in a deep breath. "You look beautiful." Lucas smiled a little.

The End.

 _Stay tuned for a new brucas story that is coming out. Lucas is a high school student with cancer, he wanted to live a normal life and live dangerously and when he meets Brooke Davis, the girl in autumn. They fall in love, have adventures and live their lives as possible.  
_


End file.
